


Contagion

by JulietDrake



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: (c'est quand même triste), Angst, Disease, Désolée j'ai tué un personnage, Emotions, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Medicine, Notions de violence, Post 16x18, Post-Break Up, Quarantine, Schmico, Virus, c'est une happy end, mais ce n'est pas mes bébés
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietDrake/pseuds/JulietDrake
Summary: Post 16 x18Juste après que Nico quitte Levi sur la passerelle du Grey + Sloan, un patient étrange arrive aux urgences, présentant les signes d'un virus qui sévit depuis plusieurs semaines dans le monde.L'hôpital s'organise pour faire face à cette nouvelle menace pendant de Levi et Nico apprennent à vivre de nouveau ensemble.
Relationships: Nico Kim & Levi Schmitt, Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Comments: 100
Kudos: 56





	1. Le patient 0

**Author's Note:**

> Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais laisser faire la catastrophe du dernier épisode de Grey's (16 x18) ? Non mais non mais c'était juste impossible, du coup boum, je fais la suite à ma sauce, je suis beaucoup trop in love du Schmico, ça ne s'arrêtera pas comme ça, ok les scénaristes de Grey's ???
> 
> Avec les récents évènements du Coronavirus, j'ai eu énormément d'inspiration, heureusement (ou non) pour les personnages de Grey's !

**Contagion**

_Cette fanfiction fait directement suite au moment où Nico quitte Levi sur la passerelle du Grey+Sloan_

**Chapitre 1 : Le patient 0**

  
Le service des urgences du Grey + Sloan était comme à son habitude bondé. Tous le personnel médical était occupé à prendre en charge au plus vite l’afflux massif de patients tandis que les pompiers de la Station 19 arrivaient avec de nouveaux cas plus ou moins critiques dans le sas d’entrée. 

  
Au milieu de ce champ de bataille, Levi Schmitt, un résident, s’employait à maintenir tant bien que mal un homme, qui faisait au moins le double de son poids et de sa taille, et qui visiblement était en plein délire. L’homme hurlait à plein poumons, suppliant qu’on lui donne de l’air et qu’on lui retire son sang qui était « en train de bouillir ». Levi essayait tant bien que mal d’expliquer à la personne qu’il était en sécurité et qu’il allait bien, le patient ne voulait pas l’écouter et se débattait de plus belle. 

« LÂCHEZ MOI !!! J’AI BESOIN D’AIR !!! ÉTEIGNEZ MOI CES LUMIÈRES !!! MON CORPS VA EXPLOSER !!! »

Alors qu’il arrivait dans la salle des urgences, le Dr Kim entendit ces cris provenant d’un lit proche de la salle de déchocage. Il tourna la tête et aperçut Levi en difficulté face à cet homme qui devenait agressif. Il avança dans sa direction mais le Dr Hunt, en charge des urgences ce jour, le devança en courant vers le patient bruyant. 

« Monsieur ! Je vous demande de vous calmer !!! Imposa le roux en prêtant main forte à Levi pour le maintenir sur le lit. 

— Qu’est ce qu’il a ? Demanda Nico en arrivant à son tour aux côtés du patient agité, le sac de contentions d’urgence dans la main.

Avant que Levi ne puisse répondre à sa question, le patient arrêta de bouger, de crier, et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Les trois médecins se regardèrent en essayant de trouver un sens à ce qui se passait.

  
Le patient se mit à tousser fortement, à cracher d’importants glaires et les alarmes commencèrent à retentir. Le Dr Hunt eut le réflexe de partir chercher le chariot d’urgence à proximité pendant que Levi et Nico se positionnèrent à la tête du patient, l’un pour la tourner sur le côté, l’autre pour enlever le bout de lit et prendre le matériel d’aspiration endo-trachéale au mur. 

Les mouvements de Levi et de Nico étaient synchronisées comme s’ils connaissaient par coeur la méthode de travail de l’autre. Owen arriva avec le nécessaire à l’intubation, prépara les seringues de drogues à injecter dans cette situation. Levi bascula la tête du patient en arrière et Nico lui fit passer la sonde d’aspiration, puis attrapa le laryngoscope, qu’il lui passa dans la foulée avec la sonde d’intubation. 

Alors que Levi connectait le ballon à la sonde d’intubation, permettant d’injecter de l’air dans les poumons du patient, un son, une note simple et bruyante retentit. Le patient était en arrêt.   
Nico se jeta sur le lit et entama le massage cardiaque, pendant qu’Owen prépara le défibrillateur.   
Au moment où il allait choquer le patient, ce dernier eut un soubresaut et du sang remonta dans la sonde d’intubation.

Levi et Nico croisèrent leurs regards et au moment où Owen délivra le choc, le résident cria :   
« NOOOOOON !!!! »

Mais il était trop tard, le choc électrique délivré eut pour effet de désadapter la sonde d’intubation et le ballon que tenait Levi entre ses mains. Une importante quantité de sang fut éjecté sous haute pression et Levi, Nico, le Dr Hunt et l’infirmière présente en furent aspergés. Le patient se mit à convulser violemment, toujours en éjectant du sang par sa sonde. 

Après de longues minutes de réanimation, le Dr Hunt annonça l’heure du décès et laissa sur place Levi et Nico, trempés de la tête aux pieds du sang du patient décédé. 

Sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires pour se changer, ne prêtant pas attention aux regards effrayés qu’ils recevaient dans les couloirs.   
Levi se sentait flotter, et le brouhaha habituel du passage s’était transformé en bruit sourd, pour finalement qu’il n’entende distinctement que les battements de son coeur, rapides, forts. Les larmes lui montèrent. Cette journée n’avait été qu’une succession d’évènements violents. Il n’arrivait même pas à lever les yeux vers Nico qui marchait à ses côtés.   
Le Dr Kim, quant à lui jetait des regards noirs à tous ceux qui les dévisageaient dans le couloir. Il ne supportait pas d’être observé comme une bête curieuse. Il ne pouvait non plus s’empêcher de penser à Levi à ses côtés, qui devait être dans un état plus que désespéré. 

Ils se rendirent dans le vestiaire des résidents, et une fois la porte refermée sur eux, Levi se mit à trembler de tout ses membres, ce qui n’échappa pas à Nico. Ce dernier passa devant le plus jeune, ouvrit son casier dont il connaissait le code et en sortit une serviette, un gel douche, ainsi qu’un nouvel uniforme bleu ciel. Il se tourna vers Levi, et de sa main libre lui prit la main pour se diriger avec lui, sans une seule parole, vers les douches. 

Levi semblait totalement déconnecté de la réalité, et dans son regard dans le vague se lisait l’épuisement, la douleur. Nico détourna alors le sien avant que son coeur ne se serre. Il l’aida à enlever ses vêtements souillés de sang et alluma l’eau. Petit à petit, les tremblements de Levi s’apaisèrent et il sembla reprendre pied dans la réalité. Il réalisa que Nico s’attelait à effacer chaque reste de sang séché sur sa peau. 

« Nico… Commença Levi, Tu… Tu vas attraper froid à rester sous l’eau avec tes vêtements. Je peux gérer seul, ne t’en fais pas pour moi. 

Nico prit en coupe le visage de Levi et le força à plonger son regard dans le sien. 

— Je reste Levi. 

Levi comprit alors ce que Nico voulait dire dans ces paroles. Il restait maintenant, mais aussi avec lui. Il revenait sur la décision qu’il avait prise dans la journée.   
Lentement, Levi avança ses mains vers le visage de son compagnon, essuya ses lèvres couvertes de sang, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa son amant dans un baiser tendre et chaste. Nico le serra fort contre lui, comme pour ne jamais le laisser partir.   
Quand ils séparèrent leurs visages, ils se mirent à rire doucement puis s’embrassèrent de nouveau. 

* * *

Le Dr Hunt s’était douché et changé et se dirigeait de nouveau vers les urgences, de nouveau prêt, quelques minutes à peine après la mort de son patient, à retourner dans la bataille. Il s’arrêta au niveau des bureaux ouverts des infirmières, qui étaient, comme toutes les personnes présentes, à regarder l’écran de télévision qui diffusait une annonce sur un virus particulièrement dangereux. 

« _Depuis ce jour, la ville de Covington est confinée à la suite de nombreux cas confirmés d’atteinte d’un nouveau virus. Ce virus sévit déjà dans plusieurs pays, et il semble qu’il soit arrivé aux Etats Unis, dans cette petite ville. En effet, plusieurs patients ont été diagnostiqués positifs à ce virus qui provoque des détresses respiratoires, une forte fièvre et des sensations de sang en ébullition. Nous demandons donc à la population des environs de restreindre vos déplacements et d’être vigilants, si vous avez un quelconque de ces signes, appelez tout d’abord le 911 avant de vous rendre à l’hôpital. Nous ne connaissons pas encore le mode de transmission de ce virus mais nous vous tiendrons au courant sur notre chaine d’information, 24h/24, retrouvez les nouvelles sur ce virus._ »

Owen regarda l’infirmière, Kate, qui était avec lui pour la réanimation du Dr Schmitt. Son regard était emprunt de panique. Le Dr Hunt lui fit signe de le suivre.

« Kate, venez avec moi, je vais chercher les Dr Kim et Schmitt et nous allons voir de suite Miranda Bailey. 

— Je croyais qu’on ne connaissait pas le mode de transmission du virus, vous pensez que ce patient l’avait et que… Oh mon dieu, mais on pourrait l’avoir ! Et tous les autres patients et infirmiers des urgences, ceux qui sont passés à côté de lui…

— Ne vous affolez pas, nous devons juste en parler à Bailey et nous contrôler pour la fièvre régulièrement, je suis sûr que cela va aller.

Kate acquiesça. 

* * *

  
Ils se tenaient tous les quatre dans le bureau de Bailey, à l’opposé de l’endroit où elle se trouvait. 

— Dr Hunt, commença-t-elle, vous me dites que vous auriez pu, tous les quatre, être exposés à un cas de ce virus ? Et qu’il est mort dans notre hôpital ? 

— Oui Dr Bailey. Il faudrait faire un test pour en être surs, mais vu les symptômes décrits dans les revues, et les nouveaux cas si proches de Seattle, nous devrions prendre des mesures…

Miranda soupira. 

— Bon, voilà ce que nous allons faire : désormais plus personne ne sort de cet hôpital tant que nous n’avons pas les résultats du test. Je vais appeler le médecin de la morgue pour qu’il le fasse au plus vite. Vous quatre, dit-elle en les désignant du doigt, vous prenez votre température régulièrement, vous mettez des masques et pas de chirurgie pour le moment, d’accord ? 

En sortant du bureau de Bailey, Levi se tourna vers Nico, le regard inquiet. Il fut surpris de voir que son compagnon avait le même que lui. C’était une première, Levi ne l’avait jamais vu ainsi.   
Il sentait l’appréhension monter en lui. Si le Dr Kim était inquiet, c’est qu’il était temps de s’alarmer. 

* * *

Six heures après l’incident, Owen, Katie, Nico et Levi étaient assis à une table dans la cafétéria déserte. Ils attendaient le résultat qui devait arriver à tout moment désormais.   
Miranda passa la porte et tous se redressèrent. Au vu de son visage tiré, ils s’attendirent au pire.

— Nous avons les résultats. Ils ne sont pas bons. Le patient était atteint de ce virus, le SRAS-20.

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux, surpris, mais encore loin de s’imaginer ce qui les attendait : 

— L’hôpital est dès maintenant en quarantaine. Personne ne sort, personne ne rentre. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre !  
> J'essaie d'écrire au plus vite la suite, normalement j'ai un peu de temps *regarde son mémoire qui peine à s'écrire et détourne les yeux dans un déni profond*


	2. "Le bar viendra à nous"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico et Levi se retrouvent à la suite de l'annonce de la quarantaine. Levi trouve le moyen de faire parler Nico, même si cela implique une bouteille de whisky caché dans la chambre de garde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le chapitre deux ! Il est totalement centré sur Nico & Levi, et les sentiments des deux personnages sont plus développés (je ne pense pas que ce soit ooc sachant que les scénaristes de Grey merdouillent bien (de mon point de vue) sur le personnage de Nico, qui est tantôt le perfect boyfriend, tantôt la pire crotte de la planète).  
> Enjoy ! :D

**Contagion**

**Chapitre 2 : « Le bar viendra à nous »**  


  
Miranda laissa comme prévu la soirée aux trois médecins et à l’infirmière qui étaient présents pendant la réanimation et leur demanda de garder leur masque et de limiter les interactions avec les autres personnels.   
Après cette journée éprouvante, Levi et Nico eurent un seul regard l’un pour l’autre, et savaient tous deux ce qu’il signifiait. 

La soirée commençait à peine, et ils se dirigèrent vers une chambre de garde au bout d’un couloir, qui était très rarement utilisée, et presque devenue la leur. Une fois la porte close et verrouillée, ils s’embrassèrent passionnément, Levi enroula ses jambes autour du bassin de Nico, et ce dernier les dirigea vers le lit sans rompre leur baiser.  
Il allongea Levi et se plaça au dessus de lui, l’embrassa dans la nuque pendant que le résident attrapa le bas de son tee-shirt pour l’enlever et le laisser tomber au sol.   
Levi laissa courir ses mains sur le torse musclé de Nico, comme pour en ré-apprendre les moindres détails. Leurs mouvements se firent hâtifs, ne voulant attendre un instant de plus pour se retrouver. 

* * *

Levi enfouit son visage dans le torse de Nico, qui rabattit la couverture sur leurs corps avant de caresser de son pouce le visage de son compagnon. Levi lui apportait tant, mais la peur de souffrir de cette relation était toujours présente dans l’esprit du plus âgé.   
Il avait un entretien pour le travail de ses rêves, mais il avait aussi Levi, qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la chance que cela représentait pour lui. D’un autre côté, il était devenu distant depuis la mort de l’oncle de Levi, tout simplement parce que les histoires de drama familial étaient trop dures à supporter pour lui. Voir les familles se déchirer parce que certains membres demeuraient trop égoïstes lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.   
Un jour, il en parlerait à Levi. Un jour, en espérant qu’il puisse comprendre. 

* * *

  
Le ventre de Levi se mit à gargouiller, ce qui fit ricaner Nico.  
— J’imagine qu’il est temps d’aller chercher quelque chose à manger ?

Le résident sourit en demandant à son amant :  
— Parce que tu n’as pas faim peut être ?   
— Mais si, viens je t’accompagne à la machine. 

  
Il revinrent distributeur avec des sandwichs et des paquets de chips, s’installèrent dans la chambre de garde, la porte verrouillée. 

— Je suis quand même déçu de ne pas aller au bar avec toi ce soir Levi, ça nous aurait fait du bien de sortir un peu…

Levi rit doucement avant d’ajouter :  
— Et dire que tout à l’heure tu ne voulais plus y aller pour aller directement chez toi

Le plus âgé but une gorgée d’eau en faisant attention de ne pas s’étouffer en riant. Schmitt se leva alors, traversa la pièce pour se rendre dans les toilettes adjacentes. 

— Si on ne peut pas aller au bar… Commença-t-il avant de sortir de la petite pièce avec une bouteille de whisky en main, c’est le bar qui vient à nous !

La mâchoire de Nico se décrocha.  
— Où tu as trouvé ça ? C’était dans les toilettes ? 

Levi acquiesça et s’assit sur le lit en débouchant la bouteille. Il savait qu’il ne tiendrait pas l’alcool, mais il voulait tenter le tout pour le tout et faire parler Nico, comprendre pourquoi il agissait de manière si froide et détachée avec lui depuis plusieurs semaines.   
Nico, toujours assis au sol, le regarda s’installer sur le lit et vit dans son regard qu’il avait une idée derrière la tête. 

— Je te propose un jeu de bar justement puisqu’on ne peut pas y aller : l’un après l’autre on va dire une chose que nous avons faite ou jamais faite. Si l’autre à fait le contraire, on boit une gorgée. Ca te va ? 

Nico haussa un sourcil. Levi ne tenait pas l’alcool, si il proposait ça c’était pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Mais le voir aussi joueur lui faisait du bien, il retrouvait le Levi qu’il avait eu l’impression de perdre ces derniers temps, celui qui aimait le taquiner avec un sourire qui réchauffait son coeur.   
Avec un petit sourire, il l’encouragea à commencer :  
— A toi l’honneur. 

— Très bien… Je-je n’ai jamais couché avec un homme avant toi.   
— C’est tout ce que tu as ? Ricana Nico avant de prendre la bouteille et de boire une gorgée de liquide ambré. 

Levi l’encouragea à continuer :  
— Je n’ai jamais fait mon coming-out auprès de ma famille, dit il d’un ton triste, tout en plongeant son regard dans celui de son amant. 

Et Levi comprit qu’il venait d’être pris à son propre piège et que Nico allait le rendre saoul avant qu’il ait pu apprendre quelque chose, et pire même, qu’il lui confie et qu’il oublie sous l’effet de l’alcool.   
Puis le petit jeu continua, Nico suivit avec un rictus au coin de ses lèvres. 

_Levi_ — Je n’ai jamais fait de chirurgie seul. _Nico but_  
_Nico_ — J’ai déjà tué un patient. _« Ouch », pensa Levi avant de boire_  
_Levi_ — Je… J’ai… déjà couché avec une femme. _Nico sourit, et ne porta pas ses lèvres à la bouteille tendue par son amant._  
_Nico_ — J’ai déjà voyagé en Corée du Sud. _Levi but_  
_Levi_ — Je n’ai jamais menti à mon compagnon. 

Le sourire de Nico tomba, saisit la bouteille et but plus qu’une gorgée. Levi avala difficilement sa salive. 

— On va changer les règles Levi. Tant que tu réponds le contraire de ce que je dis, tu continues de boire. 

  
Ce dernier comprit, trop tard, qu’il était allé trop loin dans ce jeu et que Nico était déterminé à lui faire payer.   
Il se sentait déjà dans un état second avec l’alcool qu’il avait déjà avalé.   
Nico s’approcha de Levi. Il était désormais à genoux en face de lui, au sol ; et au fur et à mesure des questions, il approchait son visage de celui de son amant.

 _Nico_ — Je n’ai jamais voulu obliger mon compagnon à parler de ses sentiments alors qu’il ne le voulait pas. _Levi but._  
_Nico_ — Je n’ai jamais présenté un seul membre de ma famille à mes compagnons. _Levi but une autre gorgée_  
_Nico_ — Je n’ai jamais vécu dans le sous sol de la maison de ma mère. _Encore une gorgée._  
_Nico_ — J’ai déjà voulu rompre avec toi. 

Les larmes de Levi montèrent, but encore une gorgée du liquide qui lui brûlait la gorge. A peine eut-il fini que Nico le poussa à s’allonger sur le lit, s’installa sur lui et l’embrassa. Ce n’était pas un baiser doux et tendre, c’était violent, agressif.   
Levi plaqua ses mains de part et d’autre du thorax de Nico et tenta de le repousser, mais ses épaules ne bougèrent pas d’un centimètre. 

Nico mit un terme au baiser et regarda Levi dans les yeux, toujours embués de larmes.   
— Levi, c’était quoi ce petit jeu ? 

Alors Levi laissa couler ses larmes et, sous l’effet de l’alcool, déballa tout à Nico.  
— Tu es devenu si froid Nico, si… di-distant. Comme si t-t-tout ce que je faisais n’était pas suffisant. Tu me repousses sans cesse, je t’aime, je t’aime tant, mais je ne sais pas ce que je suis pour toi. Je ne sais même pas si…

Il ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase car les sanglots secouaient trop son corps pour qu’il puisse s’exprimer. Nico soupira. Il s’assit dos à Levi, saisit la bouteille de whisky et but directement au goulot une bonne partie de la bouteille. Comme pour se donner du courage.  
Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers son compagnon. 

— Levi, arrête de pleurer. 

Et pour capter son attention, il le redressa, faisant en sorte qu’il soit assis à ses côtés. Il passa son bras dans son dos, pour le maintenir contre lui, sa tête dans son torse, tout en dessinant des cercles dans son dos. Son autre main attrapa celle de Levi et il entrelaça leurs doigts.   
Une fois que Levi fût calmé, Nico lui lâcha la main, pour la placer sienne sous son menton et relever sa tête vers lui.

— Levi, je te laisse une chance de me dire ce que toi tu veux de notre relation. Pas ce qui ne va pas. Ce que tu veux. 

Il acquiesça et entama, cette fois-ci sous le regard bienveillant de Nico : 

— Je veux une relation où je peux imaginer un avenir entre nous. Je veux m’installer avec toi, je veux être à tes côtés quel que soit le travail que tu choisisses, je veux…

Il leva ses yeux vers Nico avant de continuer :  
— Je veux vieillir avec toi, Nico Kim. 

A peine eut-il fini son monologue, il se retrouva serré dans les bras forts de son compagnon. Il le serra aussi fort qu’il le put, comme s’il risquait de s’en aller s’il ne le retenait pas suffisamment.   
Il sentit un point froid et mouillé dans son cou, là ou Nico avant enfoui son visage. Il perçut de discrets soubresauts et une respiration changeante, plus rapide et saccadée.   
Il n’y avait pas besoin de plus mots pour Levi, qui avait dit à Nico tout ce qu’il n’aurait jamais osé lui dire en temps normal, de peur qu’il prenne la fuite devant ses sentiments si imposants.   
Pourtant, la main de Nico qui était dans son dos remonta pour passer dans ses cheveux, et exerça une pression pour ajuster la position de la tête de Levi afin que ses lèvres soient à son oreille. Et il murmura, dans une voix cassée par les pleurs silencieux : 

  
_« Je t’aime »._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ??? Laissez moi un petit commentaire, ça prend quelques secondes et ça me dit si je dois ou non continuer cette fanfic ^^'


	3. Premier jour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les résultats des tests tombent et la quarantaine est levée au Grey+Sloan.  
> Malheureusement, l'afflux de patients critiques augmente et un accident se produit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Voici la suite de la fanfiction ! Un chapitre un peu plus long, en espérant qu'il vous plaise !

**Contagion**

**Chapitre 3 : Premier jour**

  
  
Nico sortit de son sommeil par la sonnerie de réveil de son portable. Il tendit son bras libre et coupa le son, puis revint à sa position initiale. Il serrait Levi dans ses bras et ce dernier était blotti contre lui, comme s’il voulait fusionner leurs corps. Sa tête était appuyée contre le torse nu de Nico et un de ces bras était négligemment reposé contre sa hanche, à la limite de son pantalon.   
Le Dr Kim embrassa le sommet du crâne de son compagnon, humant ses cheveux qui avaient encore la bonne odeur de son shampoing. Il brossa les cheveux de Levi, comme pour l’apaiser, lui montrer qu’il était là pour le protéger. 

  
Nico n’arrivait pas à se pardonner d’avoir été si aveugle sur les sentiments de Levi, qui ne prenait pas leur relation à la légère, bien au contraire. Sa déclaration de la veille avait fait fondre son coeur et avait réchauffé tout son être. Blotti contre cet homme, tout devenait possible. Ce résident maladroit était une boule d’amour. Sa boule d’amour.   
Il était pourtant temps de le réveiller pour aller découvrir leurs résultats de tests du SRAS-20. 

— Levi, réveille-toi, on doit se lever. 

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, et encore dans un état second, il porta sa main contre la joue de Nico et l’embrassa. Aussi agréable fut le baiser, Nico le rompu :  
— On a nos résultats ce matin Levi, on doit y aller.   
— Mmh… Je ne veux pas bouger… Je suis bien là…

Nico rit doucement.   
— Nico, j’ai peur. Qu’est ce qui se passera si l’un de nous deux l’a ? 

Il n’avait pas la réponse. Il voulait le rassurer, mais comment pouvait-il le faire sans aucune certitude ? 

* * *

Les trois médecins présents la veille étaient présents au laboratoire d’analyses médicales, et reçurent leur fiche récapitulative du prélèvement, avec leur résultat.   
Owen déchira l’enveloppe et ouvrit la feuille pliée au plus vite. Il parcourut les lignes et ses épaules s’affaissèrent en même temps qu’un soupir passa ses lèvres.   
Nico et Levi se regardèrent, puis ouvrirent à leur tour leurs enveloppes. Le résident entendit le soupir de soulagement de son compagnon alors qu’il regardait son résultat. 

« _Négatif au SRAS-20_ »

Il souffla alors qu’un poids s’envolait de ses épaules, et que la main de Nico se posait sur son épaule.   
Ils étaient saufs. Jusqu’à ce que Levi se mette à paniquer :  
— Kate. Où est Kate ? 

Owen regarda à tour de rôle ses collègues inquiets :   
— Elle… Elle a été hospitalisée cette nuit elle… A présenté les signes d’infection au virus en début de nuit.   
— Mais elle allait bien hier soir ! Qu’est ce que… Pourquoi ??? 

Le Dr Hunt en savait plus que ce qu’il ne voulait laisser paraître, alors Nico décida de prendre la parole.  
— Elle est en réanimation, c’est ça ? 

Owen aquiesça tristement.  
— Elle est asthmatique, ça n’a pas arrangé les choses. J’étais avec elle quand d’un coup elle a commencé à délirer, à parler de son sang qui la brûlait… Et d’un coup elle a commencé à s’étouffer, Meredith l’a intubée… 

Cette dernière arriva à leur niveau.   
— Bailey veut tout le monde dans le hall d’ici 10 minutes, elle a une annonce à faire, prévenez les autres, d’accord ?  
— Meredith, commença Owen, comment va Kate ?

Elle resta sans réponse et lui lança un regard triste, puis s’en alla prévenir les autres membres du personnel du Grey+Sloan. 

* * *

Miranda se tenait sur la passerelle, prête à commencer son discours. Elle voyait en bas tous les soignants de l’hôpital, inquiets et à la recherche de réponses à leurs questions. 

— S’il vous plait, demanda-t-elle. Je sais que vous êtes inquiets, pour vous, pour vos patients. Depuis hier soir, nous sommes en quarantaine et tout le monde a été testé au SRAS-20. Nous avons eu la chance d’avoir suffisamment de matériel pour le faire, donc nous avons pu prendre les dispositions au plus vite. 

  
« _Plusieurs soignants et patients ont été testés positifs. Nous avons du réorganiser les services. Actuellement, nous avons 50 personnes atteintes dans un état grave, presque critique qui ont été transférés en réanimation, où de nouveaux secteurs ont été ouverts. Nous avons également 78 personnes qui ont été transférés dans de nouveaux secteurs de pneumologie. Ces personnes nécessitent toutes une aide respiratoire. Tous ceux qui sont en réanimation sont intubés et ventilés, quand à ceux de pneumologie, ils ont tous des Optiflow mais se dégradent très vite._

_Nous avons supprimé les chirurgies programmées, donc nous sommes actuellement en train de refaire les plannings pour apporter un support aux équipes de réa et de pneumo._

_En ce qui concerne cette quarantaine, elle sera levée dans la matinée, étant donné que nous avons identifié toutes les personnes positives et négatives de cet hôpital. Dès qu’un nouveau patient entre, vous agissez comme s’il était potentiellement contaminé et vous le testez pour le virus, d’accord ?_

_Nous avons reçu l’information sur la transmission du virus, qui se fait par voie aérienne, ce qui signifie que vous devrez porter un masque à chaque interaction avec une personne hospitalisé. En cas d’exposition au virus, quelque soit la raison, vous serez isolé et de nouveau dépisté._ »

Un brouhaha monta, toutes les personnes présentes ayant de nouvelles questions sur la situation. 

Jo demanda à Meredith :  
— Tu penses vraiment qu’ils ont pu tester tout le monde en si peu de temps ? 

Meredith fit «non » de la tête et lui dit :  
— Elle n’avait de base pas le droit de mettre en quarantaine cet hôpital, c’est une décision gouvernementale… Elle a du se faire remonter les bretelles dans la nuit… 

Jo soupira, dépitée par la situation, qui n’allait, elle le sentait, qu’empirer. 

  
  


* * *

  
Levi était affecté en réanimation avec la plupart de ses co-résidents. Nico aussi était sur place, et semblait habile de ses mouvements, comme si intuber des patients, contrôler des respirateurs, poser des cathéters centraux et de dialyse étaient des jeux d’enfants.   
Mais il ne se laissait pas de cette magnifique vue, de cet homme si habile de ses mains.

— La Terre à Levi, la Terre à Levi ! Interpella Helm. Schmitt tu rêves ou quoi ? 

— Pardon j’étais ailleurs. On a une entrée ?   
— Oui, Jo arrive avec le patient !

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers l’entrée de la réanimation pour s’équiper de masques, de gants et de tabliers à usage unique. Jo entra avec une infirmière en poussant violemment les portes battantes. Elle accompagnait un patient qui était très agité et agressif dans ses propos. Il tourna sa tête vers Levi qui avait saisi la barrière du brancard pour les diriger vers la chambre. 

  
— Dégage de la sale con !

Levi roula les yeux et Jo ricana :  
— Décidément, tu les collectionnes toi les agressifs  
— Haha, très drôle, on peut aller dans la 40 maintenant ? 

Une fois dans la pièce, ils relièrent le patient au scope, branchèrent les électrodes pour l’ECG, tout cela sous les insultes. Il alpaga Levi alors qu’il posait la perfusion sur la perche. 

— Schmitt ? Levi Schmitt ? 

Levi regarda surpris le patient, puis Jo en face de lui, et de nouveau le patient. Sur son poignet, son bracelet d’identité indiquait « Tommy Brown ». Son coeur s’emballa. 

— Le petit Schmitt est devenu docteur ? Toi, la petite merde ? Pincez moi je rêve ! Il commença à tousser fortement. Faites dégager ce gamin de là, je ne le veux pas comme médecin ! Ne me touche pas !!!! 

  
Avant que Levi ne fasse un mouvement, ne dise une parole, il se sentit tiré en arrière par sa blouse, et le corps de Nico se placer devant le sien, le coupant de la vue du patient.

— Monsieur, commença Nico sur un ton énervé, vous allez vous calmer, maintenant. Vous n’avez pas à insulter nos médecins !

Un éclair de rage traversa les yeux de Tommy et il se souleva brusquement du lit pour frapper Nico au visage. Il évita le geste, mais le patient arracha son masque, le jetant à l’autre bout de la pièce.   
Il continua de tousser, et des gouttes de sang sortirent de sa bouche. Les alarmes de sa respiration se mirent à sonner. C’était le moment de l’immobiliser et de le calmer avant de l’intuber . Jo lui injecta le propofol, ce qui eut pour effet de le calmer dans les secondes suivantes. 

— Nico, dit elle d’un air grave. 

Levi attrapa le bras de Nico et le fit tourner vers lui. Et il les vit. Les gouttes de sang expulsées par les crachats du patient lors de sa toux. Il les vit partout sur son visage.   
Il se mit à trembler et Nico sortit de la chambre en précipitation. Il tourna la tête vers Jo, qu’Helm avait rejoint pour l’aider à intuber, et chercha dans son regard la permission de suivre Nico, ce qu’elle fit en acquiesçant. 

Levi courut hors de la chambre en jetant son tablier, son masque et ses gants. Dans le couloir, il vit au loin Nico se diriger vers les toilettes.   
Il saisit deux masques à disposition sur l’étagère et courut vers son compagnon. 

  
— Nico !

Il se passait de l’eau sur le visage quand Levi fit son entrée dans les toilettes. Instinctivement, il recula jusqu’au mur opposé.   
Levi mit son masque sans rien dire, puis se dirigea vers Nico, qui se tendit un peu plus à chaque pas vers lui. Il tendit l’autre à son compagnon.

— Nico, je… Je suis désolé, j’aurais du le contenir, pardon. 

Nico finit de mettre son masque sans un mot de plus et s’approcha de Levi. Il le prit sans ses bras, le serra fort, si fort les pieds de Levi faillirent se décoller du sol.   
Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes. Il comprit que Nico avait peur.   
Alors il fit l’unique chose qui pouvait calmer son compagnon, que lui seul connaissait dans cet hôpital. Il se grandit et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs, les caressant, massant son cuir chevelu et murmurant à son oreille : 

« Tout va bien, je suis là. »

* * *

Nico était assis dans une chambre vide de réanimation en attendant ses résultats de laboratoire. Levi avait du retourner prêter main forte aux équipes, qui étaient de nouveau saturées avec la levée de la quarantaine et l’afflux de patient aux urgences. 

Cela faisait 4h qu’il patientait sans pouvoir rien faire, si ce n’était rassurer ses collègues, dont Link par sms. Il espérait ne pas l’avoir contracté. S’il devait se retrouver dans le même état que les patients admis, il ne le supporterait pas. Il ne pourrait pas accepter de voir le regard inquiet de Levi sur lui, ses yeux tristes. 

Il fut coupé de ses pensées par une vive douleur à la gorge qui lui déclencha une quinte de toux violente.   
Ce fut évidement à ce moment que Levi frappa à sa porte.  
Il mit son masque et lui dit qu’il pouvait entrer, essayant de contenir sa toux pour ne pas l’inquiéter outre mesure.   
Son compagnon entra avec un sandwich et un café. Il les posa sur la table en face de Nico.

— Comment vas tu ? Lui demanda-t-il. Tu n’as pas de symptômes ?

Nico décida de mentir en lui faisant « non » de la tête. Il n’avait pas envie de parler tant qu’il n’avait pas les résultats entre ses mains.   
Devant son silence, Levi lui prit la main en lui disant :  
— Je dois y retourner, bipe moi quand tu as les résultats, je ne suis pas loin, d’accord ?  
— Mmh.

Levi sortit de la chambre en jetant un dernier regard sur Nico qui n’avait pas bougé, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. S’il avait compris quelque chose ces derniers jours, c’est qu’il ne fallait pas le forcer à parler de ce qu’il ressentait. 

* * *

Deux heures après le passage de Levi, Nico continuait de tousser et de sentir des difficultés pour prendre son inspiration. Il reçu un appel du laboratoire d’analyses, lui indiquant que les résultats allaient arriver sous peu directement dans le service de réanimation. 

Et quelques minutes plus tard, Link frappa à sa porte. Les deux chirurgiens mirent leurs masques et le titulaire avança vers son collègue avec l’enveloppe dans la main. Il lui tendit. Nico l’ouvrit en quelques secondes pour découvrir le résultat.

« _Positif au SRAS-20_ »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui je sais, je suis ignoble, ne me frappez pas x)  
> En revanche n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et si vous voulez toujours la suite :)


	4. "Je serais là à ton réveil"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico a été testé positif au SRAS-20. Le monde de Levi s'écroule tandis que l'hôpital peine à maintenir les patients en vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Voilà la suite, elle arrive rapidement, surement parce que je ne voulais surtout pas vous laisser comme ça, je suis vraiment trop gentille moi x)  
> Dans ce chapitre, je suis affreuse avec mes personnages, j'espère que vous me le pardonnerez !

**Contagion**

**Chapitre 4 : « Je serais là à ton réveil »**

  
  
Link vit Nico poser la feuille devant lui, inquiet. Il se leva pour aller à la fenêtre et lui demanda :   
— Dis moi que tu lis la même chose que moi. 

Le titulaire s’avança vers la table et saisit le courrier de son résultat. Il le lut, regarda Nico avec un air désespéré.   
— Pas toi…

Nico soupira et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, derrière sa nuque. Il tentait de ne pas trembler, de ne pas montrer de faiblesse. Il avait peur. Peur de ce qui l’attendait. Par dessus tout, il avait peur de la réaction de Levi et de le voir souffrir.   
Il se mit à tousser fortement et s’assit sur le lit, à bout de souffle. 

* * *

  
Levi était au poste des infirmières à négocier avec l’une d’elle son aide pour un prélèvement par une sonde d’intubation auprès de Tommy Brown. Il n’était pas familier avec ce type de prélèvements, et était presque sûr que l’infirmière connaissait mieux le geste que lui, qui n’avait vu que la théorie.   
L’infirmière en question tentait tant bien que mal de lui expliquer qu’elle ne pouvait pas pour le moment, mais le résident semblait borné et déterminé à le faire au plus vite pour passer à autre chose. Elle avait entendu dire le Dr Schmitt que cet homme était un ancien camarade de classe du lycée qui l’avait harcelé, donc comprenait son envie de faire le soin vite et bien. 

Il vit du coin de l’oeil Link sortir de la chambre de Nico, un air abattu sur le visage. Il laissa l’infirmière en plan et alla voir le chirurgien. 

— Dr Lincoln ! Appela-t-il

Il se retourna. Quand il vit Levi, il pâlit.   
— Vous avez pu voir Nico ? Comment va-t-il ?   
— Levi, je pense qu’on devrait aller autre part pour parler de ça. 

Ce fût au tour de Levi de blanchir tel un linge. Il comprenait ce que Link venait d’apprendre.  
— Il… Il l’a c’est ça ? 

Atticus posa une main réconfortante sur l’épaule de Levi :  
— Je suis vraiment désolé. 

* * *

Assis en position foetale contre un mur de la réserve de matériel médical, Levi pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il n’arrivait pas à croire que Nico était infecté. Qu’allait-il faire s’il se dégradait aussi vite que Kate ? Qu’allait il devenir si Nico… Décédait ? Rien qu’a cette pensée, les larmes se firent plus intenses et il dût se mordre le poing pour ne pas crier à pleins poumons son désespoir. 

  
Les moments qu’il avait vécu avec Nico lui revenaient en tête, de leur premier baiser dans l’ascenseur au « je t’aime » de la veille, tout défila devant les yeux de Levi. Il ne voulait pas envisager le pire mais il s’imposait à son être et ne pouvait rien y faire. 

  
Savoir Nico malade lui crevait le coeur. L’imaginer souffrir lui coupait le souffle.   
Il se mit à prier pour lui, pour que le test soit un faux positif, pour qu’il ne soit pas malade.

* * *

  
Il fallut de longues minutes à Levi pour sortir de la réserve de matériel médical, et ses yeux étaient encore embués de larmes quand il marchait dans le couloir. Il vit l’infirmière du secteur de nuit se diriger vers la chambre de Nico avec un Optiflow.   
Il accéléra le pas, s’habilla pour entrer dans la chambre et au moment où il passa la porte, il vit Nico dans le lit de réanimation, portant la blouse comme chaque patient hospitalisé. Meredith était à ses côtés, à le maintenir en position demi-assise. Il avait des lunettes d’oxygène, mais avait du mal à trouver sa respiration. Une main sur sa poitrine, il avait l’air de suffoquer. 

— Schmitt, qu’est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Meredith d’un ton froid. Tu n’as aucun soin dans cette chambre alors sors tout de suite ! 

Il avança d’un pas mais la chirurgienne le lui interdit.  
— Un pas de plus et tu seras suspendu, c’est clair ? On limite les contacts avec tous les malades, ça s’applique pour toi aussi !

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre. Nico ne faisait pas attention à la situation, trop occupé à essayer de respirer correctement. L’infirmière s’approcha de Levi et l’accompagna à la sortie, fermant la porte sur lui.   
Il posa une main sur la porte en verre en voyant son amant passer sous Optiflow. Il regarda son scope, vit que sa saturation en oxygène remontait doucement et reprit pied dans la réalité. 

Il eut à peine le temps de se remettre de ses émotions que l’alarme d’asystolie se fit entendre dans la réanimation et tout le monde se rua vers la chambre 23. Levi apporta le chariot d’urgence et avec Owen, ils se retrouvèrent à tenter de réanimer Kate. 

  
Tous deux se battirent pour faire repartir son coeur. Levi sentit les côtes de l’infirmière se briser pendant son massage cardiaque. Plusieurs chocs électriques furent délivrées, mais sans aucun résultat. De l’adrénaline fut administrée, sans effet.   
L’heure du décès fut prononcée. 

  
Levi et Owen restèrent dans la pièce plus de temps que nécessaire. Tout le monde était sorti, mais tous deux mirent du temps à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. La veille, Kate allait bien.   
Le virus l’avait tuée en 24 heures. 

* * *

Il était plus de minuit dans le service de réanimation du Grey+Sloan, et Levi était assis au poste des infirmières à boire un café pour tenir la nuit. Il était hors de question qu’il dorme tant que l’état de Nico ne s’améliorait pas.   
Il vit la chambre 23 de nouveau occupée par un patient arrivé peu de temps après le décès de Kate. Les gens mourraient, les chambres étaient nettoyées, et quelques minutes à peine plus tard, un nouveau patient dans un état critique prenait sa place.   
Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là en seulement quelques heures ? 

Le poste des infirmières avait une vue directe sur la chambre de réanimation n°31. Un regard dégagé sur les scopes qui pour le moment affichaient des constantes rassurantes.   
Dans cette chambre 31, le Dr Kim était sous Optiflow pour lui permettre de respirer le mieux possible. Il semblait endormi, surement à cause de la fatigue causée par son système immunitaire se battant contre le SRAS-20. 

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta à regarder Nico dormir. Il semblait paisible. Mais très vite, la vision de toutes ces perfusions, de ces câbles de scope et de son optiflow firent revenir Levi à la réalité. Nico était malade. Il recevait un traitement qui était plus probabiliste qu’autre chose et se dégradait rapidement. 

  
Levi regarda l’heure. 1h du matin. Il fit signe aux infirmières de l’accompagner pour faire le tour des patients et bipa Grey qui était de garde pour qu’elle le rejoigne.   
Il y avait 52 patients dans l’unité de soins, et les 3/4 nécessitaient d’être tournés sur le ventre pour optimiser leur respiration, ce qui prenait énormément de temps et demandait à tous les soignants d’être présents pour ces manipulations.   
Levi eut l’accord de Grey pour finir le tour des patients par Nico, afin de passer plus de temps avec lui. 

— Tu sais Schmitt, tout à l’heure, je ne voulais pas te menacer. Mais désormais Nico est fragile et on doit le préserver. Tu comprends n’est-ce pas ?   
— Bien sûr Dr Grey. 

Voyant la tristesse dans les yeux de Levi, elle lui fit, avant de rentrer dans la première chambre pour tourner le patient :  
— Je te laisserais t’occuper de lui tout à l’heure, tu pourras le voir ne t’en fais pas. 

Il sourit derrière son masque   
— Merci. 

Tourner les patients et administrer les traitements prit énormément de temps. Les infirmières étaient débordées par les soins, par le montage des 6 machines de dialyse qu’il fallait préparer au plus vite car des patients présentaient déjà des défaillances rénales. Levi et Meredith durent poser deux cathéters centraux en plus du tour de patients et du réajustement des prescriptions.

Ce n’était qu’a 5h que Levi put entrer dans la chambre de Nico. Il était somnolent et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front.   
Schmitt brancha avec le plus grand soin l’antipyrétique prescrit par Grey et plaça le masque sur le visage de Nico, faisant passer les liens derrière ses oreilles.   
Il remua dans le lit et ouvrit les yeux.

— Nico, dit Levi en lui prenant la main dans les siennes gantées. Comment tu te sens ?   
— Soif… Murmura Nico. 

Levi se tourna, attrapa le verre et la paille qui étaient sur la table. Il fit glisser cette dernière sous le masque de son compagnon, directement dans sa bouche. 

— Merci, murmura la voix cassée de Nico. Tu n’es pas couché ?  
— Je ne peux pas dormir en sachant que tu es là.   
— Levi…  
— Arrête de penser à moi. Pour le moment ce n’est que toi qui compte. 

Les yeux noirs de Nico se plongèrent dans le regard de son amant.  
— Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi Levi.

Il se tortilla sur sa chaise, gêné par les paroles de Nico. En jetant un oeil sur le scope, il remarqua sa température à 40.1°C, et mit ses paroles sur le délire dû à sa fièvre. 

— Depuis que tu es dans ma vie je ne me suis jamais aussi bien senti. Je t’…

Une quinte de toux l’empêcha de poursuivre sa phrase. 

  
Puis il reprit, et Levi était tout ouïe :   
— Je n’ai jamais autant aimé quelqu’un. Tu l’as dit toi même, tu n’es pas ma première relation, mais je n’ai jamais autant reçu d’amour de la part de n’importe qui. Je te connais par coeur et tu me connais sur le bout des doigts. J’ai toujours eu peur de m’engager mais depuis ce que tu m’as dit hier soir, je ne veux plus douter. Levi… 

La toux se fit plus forte, dura plus longtemps et Nico dut prendre une bonne minute avant de pouvoir reprendre sa respiration, qui se faisait de plus en plus sifflante. 

— Levi, dit-il en serrant sa main le plus fort qu’il put, quoi qu’il arrive, je veux que toi, et toi seul prenne toutes les décisions médicales. Je veux que ce soit toi qui pose mon cathéter central et de dialyse. Je ne veux que toi. Et si je m’en sors, je ne voudrais que toi pour toujours. 

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Nico, tandis que Levi pleurait déjà silencieusement. 

— Je t’aime Levi Schmitt. 

Sa toux reprit. Les alarmes retentirent tandis que le chiffre de la saturation en oxygène baissa dangereusement.

Levi appela à l’aide. Grey entra en courant dans la chambre, suivie de deux infirmières qui tiraient le chariot d’urgence.   
Nico s’étouffait, sa main serrait sa poitrine. Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. La saturation baissait, encore et encore. Les lèvres du Dr Kim devinrent violacées, son visage perdit rapidement de ses couleurs.

  
75% de saturation. 

  
70%.

  
64%. 

Levi ne voulait pas croire à ce qui se passait devant ses yeux.   
Il regarda Grey, qui lui fit signe de la tête qu’elle était prête pour ce qui allait suivre. 

  
Levi mit sa main dans celle de Nico, et alors que les alarmes ne cessaient leur bruit, il passa son autre main dans ses cheveux, pour l’apaiser. Il lui murmura alors, en espérant qu’il l’entende malgré son masque : 

— Je serais là à ton réveil Nico.

Levi vécut la scène comme hors de son corps. 

  
— On l’intube ! S’entendit-il dire. 

_« Passe le propofol »_  
_« Le curare s’il vous plait ! »_  
_« Aspiration ! »_  
_« Laryngo et sonde de 7.5 ! »_  
_« On branche le respirateur s’il vous plait ! »_

Levi se recula, les mains tremblantes. Il venait d’intuber Nico. 

  
Il venait de donner des ordres à Grey et à une équipe bien plus compétente que lui. Mais il avait réussi. Les alarmes se stoppèrent et le bruit régulier de l’ECG résonnait dans la chambre, en harmonie avec le respirateur. 

Grey félicita Schmitt pour ce qu’il venait de faire. 

  
Ce dernier se remit à sa place initiale et réinstalla Nico, faisant attention à tous les mouvements qu’il lui faisait faire maintenant qu’il était sous curare. Il ne voulait lui causer aucune lésion. 

  
Installé comme s’il dormait, Levi lui prit de nouveau la main et lui murmura derechef, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues : 

— Je serais là à ton réveil Nico. Je te promets d’être là. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, vous me haïssez.  
> C'était un tournant violent dans cette fic x)
> 
> Je sais que j’utilise des termes un peu médicaux dans la fic (déformation professionnelle en carton xD). Au niveau de la saturation, c’est le pourcentage d’oxygène dans le sang. Pour vous donner une idée, on n’est déjà pas super serein quand un patient de 30 ans arrive avec 90%... donc la Nico descendu à 70% ça indique une sacré urgence ^^’
> 
> Vous vous doutez surement que cette histoire est inspirée de ce qui se passe actuellement dans le monde : la crise sanitaire du coronavirus. Les hôpitaux sont réellement saturés au niveau de tous les services, les réanimations tournent à plein régime, mais les soignants sont a bout de souffle. Donc par pitié, restez chez vous, je vous assure que la réa qui explose en terme de patients dans cette fic, tout ce travail, les soignants le font chaque jour depuis déjà plus d'un mois. Merci d'avoir lu jusque là et à bientôt pour la suite !


	5. Des souvenirs par milliers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi rentre chez Nico pendant une nuit, et les souvenirs de leur vie commune resurgissent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais que vous me détestez depuis le dernier chapitre, j'en suis fort désolée, en espérant que celui ci vous redonne un peu le sourire... ;)

**Contagion**

**Chapitre 5 : Des souvenirs par milliers**

  
  
Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine que Nico était en réanimation. Levi n’avait pas quitté son poste depuis ce temps. Il voulait faire tous les actes médicaux sur Nico avec l’aide des meilleurs, mais également faire sa toilette, au lit, non seulement pour prendre soin de lui autant qu’il le pouvait, de continuer à sentir la chaleur de son corps, mais également pour soulager les autres soignants qui étaient débordés par le travail.   
Jo l’aidait dès qu’il devait effectuer un changement de position, ne pouvant le faire seul. 

Une semaine et la barbe de Nico devenait rugueuse sous les mains gantées de Levi. Une semaine et les perfusions, les seringues et l’alimentation se multipliaient sur les rampes de son cathéter central, que Levi avait posé avec le plus grand des soins, en sous-clavière afin que Nico puisse cacher la cicatrice quand il sortirait de là. 

Une semaine et il ne s’habituait pas au bruit de la machine de dialyse, ni à la place qu’elle prenait à son chevet. Cela faisait déjà deux fois que son sang était épuré par ce dispositif qui ronronnait en coeur avec le respirateur qui permettait de le ventiler. 

Une semaine et il détestait tous ces fils qui couraient sur le corps de Nico. Il détestait l’emplacement qu’il avait choisi pour le cathéter artériel, qui ne lui laissait que peu de place à chaque fois pour poser sa main sur l’avant bras de son compagnon, pour lui donner un signe de sa présence. 

Une semaine, et il lui parlait toujours, dès qu’il entrait dans la chambre. Il ne lui disait que le positif, mais très vite, il était à cours de bonnes nouvelles, donc il enchainait sur le temps qu’il faisait à l’extérieur, visible par une petite fenêtre de cette pièce de réanimation. Il n’était pas sorti de l’hôpital depuis que Nico avait été admis ici. 

* * *

Jo passait au niveau du poste des infirmières et y vit Levi, appuyé contre le comptoir à remplir des pancartes de soins pour les patients de son secteur. 

— Tu as le droit de t’assoir tu sais ? Lui dit elle en ricanant. 

Levi leva les yeux vers elle, puis les baissa de nouveau sur sa prescription. 

— Je vois la chambre de Nico d’ici, si je m’assois je ne le verrais plus. 

Jo posa une main sur l’avant bras de Levi, ce qui eut pour action d’arrêter son mouvement d’écriture et de lui faire lever de nouveau le regard vers elle. 

— Schmitt, tu devrais rentrer. Tu es dans un état pitoyable. Je m’occuperais de Nico avec Grey, d’accord ? Rentre ce soir et reviens demain matin.   
— Si je pars et qu’il se passe quelque chose je… Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.   
— Schmitt. Nico habite à cinq minutes de l’hôpital et je sais que tu es chez lui en ce moment. Rentre là bas. S’il y a quoi que ce soit, je t’appelle, d’accord ?

Devant le silence du résident, elle continua :  
— Nico ne voudrait pas que tu te négliges comme ça. 

Levi acquiesça, les larmes aux yeux. Il posa son stylo, sa prescription terminée, et s’approcha de la chambre de Nico. Par la vitre en verre, il lui murmura un bonne nuit, accompagné d’un je t’aime, qui brisa le coeur de Jo. 

  
Puis il passa pour la première fois en une semaine les portes battantes de la réanimation. 

* * *

La porte de l’appartement de Nico s’ouvrit et Levi entra. Il posa les clefs dans le bol du meuble d’entrée et se dirigea vers la pièce principale, composée d’une cuisine ouverte sur une salle à manger/salon.

Levi passa sa main sur l’ilot central, la déplaça vers la corbeille de fruits placée au centre. La plupart étaient en train de pourrir, alors Levi les enleva pour les jeter à la poubelle. Au moment de les y placer, il remarqua les épluchures de légumes, dernier repas qu’il avait pris chez Nico en sa compagnie, avant que tout ne bascule. 

_— Tu ne veux pas commander ce soir ? Demandait Levi, allongé sur le canapé, à regarder Nico qui avait la tête dans le frigo, à chercher ce qu’il pouvait bien faire pour leur repas._

_Nico se retourna, des poivrons et des champignons dans les mains._  
_— Non je préfère qu’on cuisine tous les deux._

_Levi se levait pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Nico adorait cuisiner, même s’il ne s’en vantait pas. Il savait aussi qu’il détestait les sandwichs de la cafétéria et tous leurs plats préparés décongelés._  
_Les mains de Nico n’étaient pas uniquement douées pour la chirurgie, elles l’étaient aussi pour la cuisine._

_— Tu m’aides avec ça ? Demandait Nico avec un poivron jaune dans la main, qu’il tendait vers son compagnon._

_Levi savait qu’il aimait cuisiner, mais encore plus quand il le faisait pour eux deux._  
_Alors il découpa les poivrons et les champignons avec Nico, puis ce dernier finit la préparation du plat en les cuisant, et ajoutant de la pâte à curry. Il faisait attention aux doses car Levi n’aimait pas la nourriture trop épicée, contrairement à lui._  
_Pendant ce temps, Levi avait pour rituel d’observer tous ses mouvements habiles. Certes, il le faisait quand il le voyait lors des opérations, mais là c’était différent, plus intime._

_Nico se retourna vers lui deux assiettes en mains, dont une qu’il plaça devant Levi qui huma la délicieuse odeur du repas que son compagnon avait préparé._  
_Devant cette réaction, il sourit, heureux de le voir avec un grand sourire sur ses lèvres._

Levi ferma la poubelle sur les fruits qu’il venait de jeter, les larmes perlant déjà aux coins de ses yeux. Il ouvrit le frigo pour y prendre une bouteille d’eau, que Nico rangeait toujours car il préférait la boire la plus fraiche possible. 

  
Le réfrigérateur était vide à l’exception des bouteilles et d’une briquette de jus d’orange.   
Nico avait sciemment laissé le frigo vide pour donner une raison à Levi de commander des pizzas, mais cela, il ne l’admettrait jamais. C’était un de ses moyens détournés pour faire plaisir à son compagnon sans laisser paraitre qu’il l’avait prévu. 

  
Levi ouvrit alors le congélateur et prit le pot de glace qui avait été entamé à leur dernière soirée devant la télévision, blottis l’un contre l’autre sous un plaid.   
Il ravala ses sanglots et prit une cuillère en se dirigeant vers le canapé. 

  
L’ordinateur de Nico était sur la table basse, et il l’ouvrit, le déverrouillant avec son emprunte digitale. Nico avait insisté pour qu’il y ait accès à n’importe quel moment.

  
Devant les yeux de Levi, s’afficha une page Internet, avec plusieurs onglets d’ouverts. Deux sur des propositions d’emplois à Seattle et proche de la ville. Trois autres sur des programmes pour les résidents dans des villes où Levi savait que Nico avait postulé.   
Il eut du mal à respirer en voyant que Nico ne l’avait jamais négligé. Il l’avait accusé de ne pas faire d’efforts dans leur couple alors que c’était tout l’inverse. Son coeur se serra encore plus quand il ouvrit le dernier onglet. Un site d’une agence de voyages.   
La réservation n’était pas encore achevée, mais il put lire leurs deux noms et la destination : la Corée du Sud. 

Levi se mit à trembler et pleurer bruyamment. Il hurla sa douleur dans un coussin, en maudissant le monde entier de le priver de Nico.   
Nico, intubé dans cette chambre glaciale de réanimation.  
Nico, et sa poitrine se soulevant à chaque cycle programmé de respirateur.   
Nico, et ses paupières closes, qui pourraient ne jamais se réouvrir. 

Les tremblements devinrent des spasmes incontrôlables. Les larmes lui brulaient les yeux. Dès que ses paupières se fermaient, c’était pour lui imposer l’image de son compagnon allongé dans ce lit d’hôpital, relié à des machines. 

* * *

La nuit n’avait pas été reposante. Schmitt avait fini par s’endormir dans le canapé, d’épuisement. Il sentit ses yeux gonflés par les larmes de la veille et décida d’aller se passer de l’eau sur le visage dans la salle de bains.   
Une fois dans la pièce, il fit couler l’eau du robinet, remarquant à sa droite le récipient où se tenait un dentifrice et leurs deux brosses à dents. 

  
_— Mince… Non non…. Murmurait Levi en cherchant dans son sac sa trousse de toilette, qu’il avait visiblement oubliée en déménageant précipitamment de chez sa mère._  
_— Tu cherches quelque chose ? Demandait Nico en passant sa tête hors de la salle de bains._  
_— J’ai… J’ai oublié ma trousse de toilette tout à l’heure. Il n’y avait pas grand chose dedans mais…_  
_— Oh. J’imagine que je vais devoir supporter ton haleine affreuse jusqu’a demain matin._

_Levi se retournait en feintant d’être offusqué au possible. Nico riait doucement._

_— J’ai une brosse à dents pour toi ne t’en fais pas. J’en avais une au cas où tu débarquerais un jour en l’oubliant, t’embrasser après avoir mangé de l’ail ne m’a bizarrement jamais attiré._

_Levi rit et rejoint Nico dans la salle de bains. Il lui tendait une brosse à dents verte dans son emballage. C’était sûrement totalement par hasard, mais le vert était sa couleur préférée._

_— Et qui te dit que j’avais l’intention de t’embrasser même après m’être brossé les dents, Nico Kim ?_

_Nico haussait un sourcil et un rictus se dessinait sur son visage. Il s’avançait de Levi doucement, approcha son visage du sien, leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres. Levi jouait et se recula, faisant mine de ne pas être intéressé, ouvrant l’emballage plastique, un sourire au coin des lèvres._  
_Nico connaissait son petit jeu par coeur, et sans crier gare, soulevait Levi pour le faire passer sur son épaule. Ce dernier riait aux éclats tandis qu’il était transporté vers la chambre à coucher tel un sac de pommes de terre._

* * *

  
Levi passa les portes battantes de la réanimation et son regard se dirigea directement vers la chambre 31. Il vit Grey’s et Jo avec Nico et son coeur s’accéléra, pris de panique. Devant la porte, Owen observait la scène les bras croisés. Levi l’interpella. 

— Dr Hunt, qu’est ce qu’il se passe ? Est ce que Nico va bien ??? 

Owen lui sourit : 

— Oui il va bien, Grey et Jo vérifient quelque chose avant de finir le tour, la nuit s’est bien passé. 

Levi se sentit tout de suite soulagé. Owen ne cachait jamais ses mots et était le plus direct des médecins qu’il connaissait. S’il lui disait cela, c’est que tout allait vraiment bien —dans les circonstances actuelles. 

  
Jo et Grey sortirent de la chambre, et en enlevant leurs masques, un sourire était dessiné sur leur visage. 

— Schmitt, commença Meredith, j’espère que tu es en forme ?   
— Oui Dr Grey, bien sûr. 

La chirurgienne ne perdit pas son sourire en lui annonçant :  
— On tente de l’extuber aujourd’hui. 

Un frisson parcourut Levi. Puis son coeur se mit à battre la chamade.   
— C’est… C’est…. C’est vrai ? On l’… 

Il ne réussit pas à contenir ses larmes de joie. Il semblait que Meredith et Jo eurent du mal aussi, puisqu’il vit perler aux coins de leurs yeux de petites gouttes.   
Helm arriva à ce moment et vit son co-résident dans tous ses états.   
— Vous lui avez annoncé la bonne nouvelle ? Demanda-t-elle aux médecins en face d’elle. 

Meredith acquiesça et Levi se rua dans les bras de Taryn, la serrant le plus fort possible contre lui. Tous riaient joyeusement de la scène qui se déroulaient devant leurs yeux. Le bonheur de Levi était contagieux. 

L’espoir renaissait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous avais dit qu'il y avait toujours un espoir pour mes bébés d'amour !  
> Rendez vous au prochain chapitre pour la suite de leurs aventures !


	6. Premier Mois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le premier mois de l'épidémie passe.... Nico est extubé, Levi continue de travailler, puis se retrouvent enfin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !  
> Bienvenue sur ce chapitre ! Il est plus "lumineux" que les autres, il marque une parenthèse dans la fiction (profitez xD)  
> Bonne lecture !

** Contagion **

**Chapitre 6 : Premier mois**

  
  
Levi ne tenait pas en place. Il n’attendait qu’une chose : extuber Nico. Ils avaient diminué les sédations depuis le début de journée, et il était bientôt l’heure de retirer ce tube de sa gorge.

Ce fut finalement le moment. Accompagné de Meredith et de Jo, il entra dans sa chambre avec le chariot d’urgence, au cas où ils seraient contraint de le ré-intuber si le geste était un échec.   
Aux côtés de son compagnon qui avait les yeux entrouverts, Levi passa une main gantée sur sa joue pour l’informer de sa présence. La main de Nico bougea doucement et il la saisit, la serrant de manière à ce qu’il sente qu’il était entouré.   
Jo coupa toutes les seringues, dont le débit avait été fortement diminué depuis le début de journée, afin qu’il ne reçoive plus d’hypnotique et qu’il se réveille doucement. 

Levi avait demandé à Jo d’extuber Nico, afin qu’il reste à lui tenir la main pendant toute l’opération, qui pouvait s’avérer être très désagréable.   
Quelques minutes suffirent pour que le respirateur ne bipe, indiquant que Nico luttait contre la machine : ses poumons fonctionnaient. Il se réveillait. Il était temps.   
En quelques secondes, Jo sortit la sonde de la gorge de Nico d’un geste rapide et précis. Il cracha des glaires dans le haricot devant lui puis prit une grande inspiration. Une bouffée d’air salvatrice. Il s’adossa de nouveau dans son lit, et regarda Levi à ses côtés, les yeux remplis de larmes de joie. 

— Nico… 

Son sourire s’étalait sur tout son visage, faisant perler ses larmes qui roulèrent sur ses joues. Il n’arrivait pas à y croire. Il était réveillé. 

— Levi, dit il en levant sa main vers lui, tu es là…   
— Bien sûr que je suis là. Je serais toujours là. 

Meredith et Jo échangèrent un regard et sortirent de la chambre, ces deux là avaient besoin de se retrouver seuls après cette épreuve. 

* * *

Les jours s’enchainaient et se ressemblaient. Les patients décédaient, d’autres remplaçaient leurs chambres quelques minutes seulement après.   
Certains sortaient de la réanimation, pour mieux y retourner. 

Quant à Nico, il semblait reprendre vie jour après jour. Ses constantes s’amélioraient au fil du temps. Levi, derrière la vitre en verre, l’observait se remettre doucement. Son coeur était de plus en plus léger, et il allait travailler avec beaucoup plus d’entrain et plus d’espoir à sauver des vies.   
Lors d’une accalmie, Levi avait pu aller se reposer dans une chambre de garde de la réanimation. Il était épuisé, même s’il était désormais plus confiant pour l’avenir de Nico, il travaillait toujours autant et la fatigue commençait à le gagner fortement.   
Mais il n’eut pas plus le temps d’y penser, car une fois sa tête posée sur l’oreiller, il sombra dans un sommeil profond. 

Ce fut son biper qui le réveilla et qui le fit sauter de son lit, et attraper sa blouse en courant dans la direction de la chambre 40.  
Tommy Brown faisait un arrêt. Owen, qui était de garde, avait commencé le massage cardiaque tout en guidant l’infirmière pour faire passer les drogues pour tenter de le réveiller. Levi prit la réanimation en cours, se battant pour sauver cette personne qui l’avait humilié au lycée.   
C’était le passé.  
Le présent n’attendait pas. 

* * *

Le soleil se levait et sa lumière réveilla Levi, endormi sur la table du poste des infirmières en réanimation. Un mois était passé depuis l’arrivée du SRAS-20 dans la vie de tous les soignants du Grey+Sloan. Un mois qu’il n’avait pas pris de pause en dehors de cette soirée au début de l’épidémie.   
Le sommeil lui manquait. La force lui manquait. Nico lui manquait.   
Ce dernier avait pu rentrer chez lui se reposer, mais Levi ne pouvait pas l’approcher tant qu’il n’était pas totalement sur pieds et prêt à retourner au travail. Tout cela pour ne pas prendre le risque de le contaminer de nouveau. Mais Nico était son tout, sa force, son énergie. Ne pas le voir, l’entendre, le toucher, détruisait jour après jour Levi. 

Les cas de SRAS-20 étaient tous les mêmes, ils entraient en réanimation pour être intubés et ressortaient une quinzaine de jours après. La plupart ne sortaient pas vivants de ce service. 

Au début, Levi s’isolait pour pleurer la mort de chaque patient mort pendant ses gardes. Puis, au fil du temps, il ne pleurait plus. Il ne s’isolait plus. Il oubliait leurs noms. 

Au début, Levi priait tous les jours pour que ses patients sortent vivants du service. Mais il en venait à prier leur mort pour apaiser leurs souffrances, qu’aucun médicament n’arrivait à soulager. 

Au début, il parlait aux patients intubés et ventilés, leur disant des phrases rassurantes et positives. Il les appelait par leurs prénoms, informait les familles de leur état, puis lors de son tour, faisait passer les messages des familles à ses patients. Puis, au fil du temps, il n’appelait les familles que pour leur adresser ses condoléances. Il oubliait leurs noms.

  
Au début, Levi était un jeune résident plein d’espoir. Naïf mais sensible. Mais eu fil du temps il était devenu une personne froide qui n’arrivait plus à pleurer. Il ne ressentait plus d’émotion. Il se sentait vide. Il voulait juste que tout s’arrête. 

* * *

  
Levi Schmitt resta planté un bon moment devant la porte de l’appartement de Nico. Il ne savait pas si il devait entrer ou simplement frapper et attendre qu’il lui ouvre. C’était la première fois où il allait pouvoir le voir depuis plus d’un mois.   
Il ne savait pas non plus comment il devait agir compte tenu des récents évènements et de la rupture qui les avaient frappés la veille de la contamination de Nico.   
Il soupira. Pourquoi se posait-il tant de questions ? 

Il poussa la poignée et entra dans l’appartement.   
— Nico, je suis là !

Il était assis dans le canapé. Aussitôt avait-il entendu sa voix qu’il se leva et traversa la pièce à grands pas. Levi laissa tomber son sac à dos au sol et et s’avança d’un pas pressé vers lui.   
Arrivés face à face, plus aucune question ne se posait. Nico serra Levi dans ses bras, si fort qu’il aurait pu faire fusionner leurs corps. Tous deux soupirèrent d’aise en s’enlaçant ainsi. Le temps avait été trop long.   
Ils sellèrent la fin de cette attente par un baiser passionné, Levi sur la pointe de ses pieds, Nico avec un bras dans le creux de ses reins et l’autre derrière sa nuque. 

— Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu sois là devant moi, dit Levi. 

Son compagnon sourit.   
— Moi non plus. Tu m’as manqué. 

Il lui prit les mains avant de continuer :  
— Chaque seconde loin de toi, sans te voir ni t’entendre…  
— Nico… Tais toi et embrasse moi. 

Il s’exécuta et ils unirent de nouveau leurs lèvres. Les mains de Levi agrippaient ses cheveux noirs, puis descendirent dans sa nuque, pour continuer leur course vers le bas de son tee-shirt gris. Il le saisit et fit passer le vêtement par dessus la tête de Nico, qui enchaina le même mouvement avec la veste de son compagnon, aussi vite rejoint au sol par son pull. Sans stopper le baiser, Levi enroula ses jambes autour du bassin de Nico, qui le mainteint dans cette position tout en les dirigeant vers le canapé.   
Il allongea Levi et se plaça au-dessus de lui. Il écarta son visage du sien et plongea son regard dans celui de son compagnon. Il prit d’une main son visage en coupe, caressant sa joue de son pouce. Il avait oublié la sensation de la barbe sous son pouce. Il voulait que cet instant dure pour l’éternité.  
Levi ferma les yeux et avança de nouveau son visage vers celui de Nico, l’embrassant tendrement. Il passa ses bras sur son dos musclé, redécouvrant chaque parcelle de ce dernier. Il voulait que cet instant dure pour l’éternité. 

* * *

Le soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux de la chambre à coucher de Nico. Les gazouillis d’oiseaux réveillèrent en douceur Levi et son compagnon. Ce dernier avait les yeux entrouverts et les cheveux en bataille. Devant cette vision, Levi ne put s’empêcher de se blottir encore plus contre lui. Il savait que son petit ami était beau, mais ne réalisait toujours pas la chance qu’il avait de se réveiller le matin à ses côtés. De voir ses grimaces dès que les premiers rayons de soleil entraient dans la pièce, de l’observer se retourner pour enfouir son visage dans son oreiller. Puis, comme un rituel, Levi riait et tenait de lui retirer son coussin pour qu’il se réveille totalement, uniquement dans le but d’avoir son baiser du matin. Et comme tous ces matins, Nico retenait son oreiller fermement pour que son compagnon n’arrive pas à ses fins, juste pour le taquiner. Mais comme à chaque fois, Levi parvenait à le lui retirer.

— Tu es vraiment diabolique de faire ça à une personne en convalescence, lui dit Nico, son avant-bras devant les yeux.   
— Permets moi de douter de ta faiblesse monsieur le malade, quand je vois l’énergie que tu avais hier soir… 

Nico pouffa dans son bras avant de se tourner vers de Levi. Il avança son visage vers le sien, son compagnon ferma les yeux et… D’un geste rapide, il lui retira son oreiller, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller un Levi jouant l’offusqué au plus haut point.  
— Désolée, commença-t-il, c’était beaucoup trop tentant tu ne te rends pas compte.

Puis, il l’attira contre lui pour l’embrasser tendrement.   
— C’est mieux comme ça ? 

Levi sourit.  
— Excuses acceptées Dr Kim. 

Nico rit doucement. Levi voulut enfouir son visage dans son épaule mais il se ravisa en voyant le pansement sur sa clavicule. Dessous se situait la cicatrice laissée par son cathéter central, que Levi lui avait posé il y avait de cela un mois.   
— Je suis désolé de la marque que ça va laisser, dit il en désignant du menton le pansement. 

Nico prit son visage en coupe et dirigea son visage vers le sien, afin de sceller leurs regards.   
— Levi…

Ses yeux étaient emplis de gratitude.   
Nico n’avait jamais été à l’aise avec les mots, et encore moins quand il s’agissait d’en mettre sur ses émotions. Par chance, il était tombé sur quelqu’un qui savait le faire et qui lui donnait jour après jour le courage de s’exprimer un petit peu plus.   
Il voulait lui dire à quel point il lui était reconnaissant de s’être occupé de lui, d’avoir veillé toutes ces heures sur lui, d’avoir accepté d’être son médecin. Il voulait lui dire qu’il était la seule personne en qui il avait une confiance aveugle. Il n’avait pas les mots pour le remercier. Il n’arrivait pas à dévoiler ses sentiments comme le faisait son compagnon. Alors il mit tout son coeur dans ses mots. 

— Je t’aime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors ce chapitre, qu'en dites vous ?  
> Le prochain boulversera encore les vies des médecins du Grey+Sloan, et on aura un peu plus le point de vue de Nico...  
> Laissez un petit commentaire si vous avez apprécié (ou non d'ailleurs haha)  
> A bientôt pour la suite !!!


	7. Folie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico retourne travailler à l'hôpital, qui est à bout de souffle. Des souvenirs remontent quand il voit Levi dans une mauvaise posture.  
> De nouveaux symptômes apparaissent chez d'anciens contaminés au SRAS-20, et un incident se produit aux urgences du Grey+Sloan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Beaucoup moins mignon que le dernier mais il constitue aussi un tournant dans l'histoire !  
> J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture !  
> (n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé à la fin :3)

**Contagion**

**Chapitre 7 : Folie**

Nico gara la voiture sur sa place de parking souterraine, et en sortit avec son sac. Levi avait du partir plus tôt que lui ce matin, il était encore résident et devait avancer la visite. 

Il entra dans l’ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton de l’étage où se trouvait le bureau de Link. Les portes se refermèrent et affichèrent alors des notes d’information concernant le SRAS-20. 

Il sentit son estomac se nouer. Un mois plus tôt il avait contracté ce virus, et même s’il était maintenant négatif, il se souvenait de la douleur qu’il avait ressentie dans les premières heures. Il se rappelait de la sensation de son sang en ébullition lorsque Levi l’avait intubé. De ses poumons qui semblaient brûler à chaque inspiration, à chaque poussée du respirateur. Parfois, la douleur disparaissait, et cela concordait à chaque fois qu’il avait entendu Levi à ses côtés. Il n’était pas dupe, il savait que la présence du résident était associée à une nouvelle dose d’antalgique qui passait dans ses veines, mais de savoir son compagnon près de lui l’avait apaisé pendant un temps.

Le temps était une notion qu’il avait perdu pendant son coma artificiel. Il se souvenait que le temps passait à la fois lentement et rapidement, que les sensations de caresse sur son bras s’en allaient et venaient, parfois restaient gravées dans sa peau comme au fer rouge. Les paroles de Levi étaient tantôt espacées dans ce temps arrêté, tantôt superposées, et il n’arrivait pas toujours à discerner ce qu’il entendait. 

Le « ding » de l’ascenseur le fit sortir de ses pensées et il leva la tête, marchant vers le bureau de Link. Sur son passage, les couloirs étaient vides. Tant par les soignants qui étaient tous occupés dans les chambres, mais également par le manque de matériel sur les étagères. Au niveau du poste des infirmières, un pied à perfusion à 4 crochets tenait sur chacun un masque avec le prénom de chacune d’entre elles. Les masques se faisaient rares, Levi lui en avait parlé, mais au point de les laisser sécher/décontaminer après chaque garde puis de les reprendre à la suivante, il ne réalisait pas à quel point la situation était critique. 

Il ouvrit la porte du bureau de Link, qu’ils se partageaient habituellement. Son confrère dormait sur une pile de feuilles de certificats de décès. Au coin de la table, des coupelles en plastique, contenant habituellement de la nourriture infâme de l’hôpital, se superposaient et étaient à deux doigts de dégringoler. 

Nico déposa son sac et partit se changer.

Revêtir enfin son uniforme bleu marine après un mois lui apporta une bouffée d’air frais. Il se sentait enfin à sa place. Utile. Il enfila sa blouse blanche, accrocha ses stylos et son badge à sa poche. Puis il releva la tête. 

Il claqua la porte de son casier et prit le chemin du bureau de Miranda pour lui annoncer son retour. 

En chemin, il croisa une infirmière, qui ouvrit un stick de sucre, baissa son masque, avala les grains, le remit, se lava les mains et retourna dans une chambre avec une aide soignante pour faire une toilette mortuaire. 

Les soignants étaient à bout. Levi l’avait prévenu, mais de le voir était bien plus dur à assimiler. Comment en étaient-ils arrivées là ? 

Le bureau de Bailey était ouvert et Nico se présenta avant d’y entrer, et elle le laissa s’assoir en face d’elle. 

— Comment vous sentez vous Dr Kim ? Demanda-t-elle

— Beaucoup mieux, je vous remercie. Je suis prêt à reprendre le travail Dr. Bailey. 

Miranda se tortilla sur sa chaise. 

— Je comprends Dr Kim, cependant je dois vous prévenir… Nous avons encore des cas. Mais beaucoup de morts. Et… Certaines personnes reviennent après être sorties de réanimation en présentant d’autres symptômes…

— D’autres symptômes ? 

— Ils semblent fous. Ils deviennent agressifs, ils sont presque impossibles à maitriser… On doit les sédater, puis ils redeviennent comme vous et moi après quelques heures. 

— Comment cela est-ce possible ?

— On suppose que le virus doit atteindre le cerveau pour créer ces symptômes, mais nous n’avons malheureusement pas pu en savoir plus, mais le ministre de la santé devrait nous tenir au courant. 

* * *

Nico se dirigeait à la mine quand il vit Levi entrer dans les toilettes, une main sur son masque. Il le suivit, intrigué. Quand il entra, il le vit l’enlever et passer de l’eau sur son nez ensanglanté. 

— Qu’est ce qu’il s’est passé ? 

Levi sursauta et se tourna vers son compagnon, qu’il n’avait pas entendu entrer. Nico s’approcha de lui, saisissant au passage un essuie-mains, qu’il lui tendit. 

— C’est toujours moi qui me retrouve avec les patients agressifs, je dois être maudit ce n’est pas possible autrement. 

— Viens la, l’invita Nico. 

Il fit une compression sur le nez de Levi avec l’essuie main. Le saignement n’était pas important, mais Nico bouillonnait. Il avait envie de lui demander qui avait fait ça, et où il se trouvait pour qu’il lui règle son compte. Mais il s’abstint. Il n’était pas un homme violent et ne perdait pas non plus son sang froid, néanmoins dans ces circonstances, toute sa colère pouvait se déverser sur la personne qui avait blessé l’homme qu’il aimait.

— Nico ? Tout va bien ? 

Il reprit pied dans la réalité et vérifia que le sang ne coulait plus. 

— Oui, ne t’en fais pas Levi. 

Il baissa son masque et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. 

— Je reprends du service à la mine aujourd’hui, l’informa Nico, et toi, toujours en réanimation ? 

Son petit ami secoua la tête.

— Non j’y suis aussi avec Casey, Meredith nous a demandé de « changer d’air »… 

Nico déposa un baiser sur le front de Levi, et s’attarda sur son geste. Il ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Il ne voulait pas qu’il soit blessé. De voir _de nouveau_ une personne à laquelle il tenait violentée lui brisait le coeur, et les parallèles se firent dans sa tête. Il ne voulait pas que Levi soit visé. Il voulait qu’il reste en sécurité. 

Il le prit dans ses bras sans aucun mot supplémentaire.

Levi ne comprenait pas ce qu’il se passait tout à coup avec son petit ami, qui lui témoignait autant d’attention. Mais il ne voulait pas poser de questions, il appréciait juste la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Il profitait de le retrouver et de donner une nouvelle chance à leur relation. Nico lui montrait de plus en plus d’affection, et son coeur se gonflait jour après jour d’amour. 

Il se recula.

— Je dois y aller Nico. On se revoit à la mine ? 

Il acquiesça. 

Levi ajusta son nouveau masque, puis sortirent tous les deux des toilettes. Au moment de se séparer il murmura :

— Je t’aime Nico. 

* * *

A peine arrivé à la mine, Nico prit en charge avec Link et Casey une femme touchée par une balle en pleine épaule, inconsciente, et sa fille, dont le bras était tordu et l’épaule rougie, présentant un hématome sous cutané important. Le mari les avait conduites aux urgences dans sa voiture et paniquait, son discours sur l’arrivée de cet incident était totalement incompréhensible. 

Nico bipa immédiatement Maggie en voyant le point d’entrée de la balle, et tout en continuant de pousser le brancard, il se dirigea avec Link et Casey vers la salle de trauma n°3. 

Très vite, le Dr Pierce décida d’emmener la femme au bloc opératoire pour extraire la balle, et Casey accepta volontiers de l’y accompagner.

Link et Nico retournèrent alors voir la petite fille, attendant avec son père, sur un brancard. Arrivés à son niveau, ils remarquèrent Levi qui faisait l’entrée de cet enfant. Il fit la présentation aux deux chirurgiens d’ortho :

— Cassie Langdon, 9 ans, arrivée pour blessure au bras et à l’épaule. Pas de souvenirs de l’épisode. 

— Cassie ? Est ce que je peux regarder son bras ? Demanda Link en se mettant à sa hauteur. 

La petite lui fit « oui » de la tête, pendant que son père, inquiet, se tortillait sur place. 

— Tu te souviens de comment cela est arrivé ? 

Cassie eut un moment d’hésitation. Elle ne répondit rien. Link jeta un regard inquiet à ses deux confrères, et Nico comprit que quelque chose n’allait pas. 

— Monsieur ? Commença Nico. Est ce qu’on peut aller ensemble à l’accueil pour faire l’entrée de votre fille ? Le Dr Lincoln est habitué à prendre en charge des enfants, et le temps que nous fassions cela on aura la réponse sur la conduite à tenir pour la suite. Et vous pouvez la voir depuis l’accueil en plus, ce n’est qu’a quelques mètres. 

Le mari accepta et suivit Nico après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de sa fille. 

Link attendit que les deux soient à une distance raisonnable avant de reposer la question à Cassie :

— Cassie, est ce que tu peux me dire comment cela est arrivé ? 

Elle se mit à sangloter. Elle n’arrivait pas à parler a travers les pleurs. Levi se mit alors à sa hauteur et lui prit sa main valide. 

— Eh, shhhhh. Ne t’en fais pas, ici tu es en sécurité. Et personne ne jugeras ce que tu diras. On veut juste savoir comment s’est arrivé. Si c’est un accident tout bête on ne rigolera pas, promis. 

Cassie cessa peu à peu de pleurer, pendant que les deux médecins jetèrent des coups d’oeil inquiets à Nico qui était à l’accueil avec le père de la petite. 

— C’est… C’est lui. 

Le sang de Levi et de Link se glacèrent quand elle leva son doigt pour pointer son père. Ils se regardèrent, et immédiatement, le résident bipa Nico.

Il le vit jeter un oeil à son biper, s’arrêter quelques secondes, puis reprendre la discussion comme si de rien n’était avec l’homme qui avait blessé sa fille. La suite de la conversation fut courte car l’homme voulait retourner au chevet de son enfant. Il devança Nico et demanda alors aux deux médecins ce qu’il en était. 

— Elle présente euh… Commença Levi. Elle a une blessure au niveau de l’épaule qui nous laisse penser que… 

— Que quoi ? 

L’homme perdait patience. Levi avala difficilement sa salive en voyant l’homme s’approcher un peu plus de lui. Mais il se stoppa, toussant, pris dans une quinte de toux qui ne passait pas. 

Le regard des médecins se croisèrent de nouveau et la panique se lisait dans leurs yeux. 

L’homme s’appuya sur la barrière du brancard, toujours pris dans sa toux qui ne se stoppait pas. 

Dans le même temps, parce qu’il s’était baissé pour tousser, sa veste était remontée au niveau de son dos. Nico, juste derrière, remarqua deux pistolets placés dans son pantalon.

Puis plus rien. Plus de quinte. Il leva les yeux vers Levi, une lueur étrange dans les siens.

Et tout arriva très vite. 

Nico tendit le bras pour attraper les épaules de l’homme, mais ce dernier avait déjà saisit une arme dans sa main et pivotait vers Levi. Il se plaça derrière lui, le maintenant par les épaules et le pistolet sur la tempe. 

Cassie hurla. Link la prit vers lui pour faire rempart en cas de coup de feu. 

— Monsieur, s’il vous plait, lâchez cette arme. Demanda d’une voix calme Nico.

Mais l’homme avait le regard fou. Il leva sa main en l’air pour tirer un coup de feu dans le plafond et replaça immédiatement son arme sur la tempe de Levi, qui était au bord de la crise de panique. Les larmes coulaient déjà sur ses joues en se sentant pressé contre ce déséquilibré. 

Toutes les personnes aux urgences tournèrent leur regard vers la scène. Nico leva les mains, réitérant sa demande.

— Monsieur, lâchez cette arme s’il vous plait. 

L’homme, le regard fou, n’écoutait pas. Il tournait la tête dans tous les sens, sûrement pour trouver un échappatoire. Son regard s’arrêta sur le couloir qui menait au service de chirurgie voisin. Il recula, restant près des murs, et se déplaça, entrainant Levi avec lui, vers ce couloir désert. 

Personne n’osait bouger. 

Nico vit peu à peu Levi s’éloigner de lui sans qu’il ne puisse rien faire. Puis il disparut définitivement de son champ de vision quand le fou passa la porte qui menait aux escaliers avec lui. Dès qu’elle claqua, Nico s’y précipita, mais un bruit le fit se stopper net dans sa course.

Un coup de feu avait retenti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JE SAIS. Je suis désolée de ce cliffhanger, mais que voulez-vous, ce n'est pas drôle sinon x)  
> Aucun de mes bébés ne mourra ne vous en faites pas ;)
> 
> A bientôt pour la suite !!!


	8. Accalmie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après l'incident au Grey+Sloan, les médecins se retrouvent pour une soirée arrosée chez Jo, et tous ont bien besoin de relâcher la pression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà la suite !!! Ce chapitre rassemble vraiment la nuit et le jour, vous comprendrez par vous mêmes en le lisant x)  
> Bonne lecture et rendez vous à la fin pour plus d'infos sur la suite de la fic !

**Contagion**

**Chapitre 8 : Accalmie**

  
  
Le sang de Nico se glaça. Il s’entendit hurler le prénom de Levi et chuter dangereusement vers le sol. Puis des bras le maintenir debout. A ses côtés, Link s’était dirigé vers lui pour lui prêter main forte, mais a peine stable sur ses jambes, le Dr Kim reprit sa course vers la cage d’escalier, sans que son collègue ne puisse le retenir.   
Il poussa si fort la porte qu’un bruit fracassant se fit entendre quand elle heurta le mur. Levi se tenait à genoux, une main sur son épaule, regardant, en tremblant et sanglotant, le corps qui gisait quelques marches plus bas, une flaque de sang s’étendant sous le crâne de son assaillant. 

— Levi ! 

Nico s’agenouilla à ses côtés, le tournant vers lui pour voir s’il était blessé. Du sang s’écoulait de l’épaule gauche de Levi, et la main qu’il avait dessus était de plus en plus rouge, le liquide carmin ruisselant le long de son bras, tâchant sa blouse blanche.   
Mais il n’en avait que faire, son regard restait fixé sur l’homme décédé quelques mètres plus bas.   
Nico prit la tête de Levi entre ses mains et la fit pivoter vers lui. 

— Levi, tout va bien, respire. 

Et il prit une grande bouffée d’air. Les larmes ruisselèrent le long de ses joues.   
— Je l’ai tué Nico, je l’ai tué.   
— Shhh, respire Levi, c’était de la légitime défense.   
— Aaaaargh ! Hurla-t-il quand Nico, ayant retiré en vitesse sa blouse blanche, l’appliquait pour faire compression sur la plaie de son épaule.   
— Je suis désolé mon coeur, je…

Il stoppa immédiatement sa phrase quand il vit Levi cesser de sangloter, le regardant droit dans les yeux, ayant tiqué sur le surnom qu’il venait de lui donner. 

— Qu’est ce qu’il se passe ?! Demanda Owen en arrivant sur la scène. 

Link était aux côtés de l’homme décédé en bas des marches avec un infirmier arrivé sur les lieux entre temps.   
— Il est mort sur le coup, dit-il en désignant le cadavre à ses pieds. Schmitt est blessé, il faut l’amener au bloc il a une balle dans l’épaule !  
— Je bipe Altman. Schmitt, Kim, venez avec moi. 

Nico aida Levi à se redresser doucement, toujours en faisant compression sur la plaie. Avec l’aide de ses collègues, ils installa le résident dans un brancard.   
Quand Teddy arriva avec Meredith pour l’amener dans la salle d’opération n°2, Nico les accompagna machinalement, jusqu’a ce que le Dr Grey lui lance un regard, lui faisant comprendre qu’il n’avait pas le droit d’aller plus loin avec son compagnon. Levi tourna la tête vers lui et de son bras droit, avança sa main vers le visage de Nico, qui se baissa pour unir leurs lèvres.   
Puis Levi partit au bloc avec les deux titulaires, les portes se refermant sur Nico, désemparé. 

* * *

_Nico était encore sur le sol, recroquevillé. Il protégeait sa tête des coups qui se faisaient de plus en plus rapides et forts dans son abdomen. Il sentait la douleur se réveiller aux endroits qui avaient déjà été malmenés quelques jours plus tôt. Il sentait le gout de fer dans sa bouche. Il avait envie de crier, mais_ il _lui avait interdit de le faire. Alors il endurait, encore, pendant des minutes qui semblaient être des heures,_ ses _coups,_ ses _insultes._  
_Quand cela s’arrêta enfin, il se leva difficilement, mais avait appris à ses dépends que de ne pas le faire directement après lui apporterait plus de douleur encore._  
  
_Il ferma la porte de la salle de bains à clef sur lui et se regarda dans le miroir._  
_Son nez saignait. Son oeil droit était gonflé. Sa joue entaillée. Ses bras le faisaient souffrir, tout comme ses cuisses, qu’il n’avait pas épargné. Son ventre était parsemé de marques qui se paraient de toutes couleurs différentes, les plus anciennes avaient viré aux jaune, tandis que celles de la veille étaient violettes._

_Il alluma l’eau de la douche et se plaça sous le jet. Et seulement à ce moment, il s’autorisa à craquer. Il laissa couler ses larmes de douleur, de rage, de désespoir. Il laissa ses sanglots s’étouffer dans le bruit de l’eau._  
_Il essuya son visage et regarda ses mains ensanglantées, rouges du liquide carmin qui s’écoulait encore de son nez et de sa bouche._

_L’eau ruisselait dans ses cheveux, massant son crâne. C’était la seule chose qui le calmait. C’était la seule marque de réconfort qu’il avait reçue depuis des mois._

_Un jour, il trouverait le courage de partir. Il trouverait le courage de_ lui _échapper._

Voyant ses mains tachées du sang de Levi, Nico s’empressa de se réfugier dans les toilettes les plus proches pour le retirer. Link l’avait suivi du regard depuis l’incident et sentait que quelque chose n’allait pas. Il le connaissait depuis des années, et son attitude lui rappelait l’époque où il l’avait rencontré. Quand il était au fond du gouffre. Il décida alors de le suivre aux toilettes, et arrivé dans la pièce, son intuition était bonne : Nico paniquait et se frottait frénétiquement les mains pour enlever le sang séché. 

— Nico, Nico calme toi, lui intima Link en lui mettant une main sur son épaule.   
— Je dois enlever ça. Maintenant. 

Atticus soupira. Son ami avait gardé des réflexes de cette époque. Nico sécha ses mains et resta à se regarder dans le miroir.   
— Qu’est ce qu’il va se passer si je finis comme cet homme ?   
— Comment ça ? Demanda Link.  
— Si je deviens violent. Si je fais du mal à Levi… Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.   
— Tu n’es pas _lui_. Et les symptômes se seraient déjà manifestés tu ne crois pas ? 

Nico ne répondit pas à cette question.

* * *

Allongé dans le canapé, Levi dormait paisiblement en pyjama, un livre posé sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration calme. Il était rentré le jour même de l’hôpital après que la chirurgie pour extraire la balle se soit déroulée dans encombre. Il n’avait même pas le bras en écharpe, ce qui lui convenait car il n’aurait pas supporté devoir faire de la rééducation, signifiant du temps perdu hors du bloc opératoire.

  
Depuis le fauteuil d’en face, son petit-ami l’observait. Nico, une tasse de thé à la main, ne se laissait pas de cette vue. Dire qu’il avait repoussé Levi quelques semaines plus tôt, et que ce résident ne s’était pas laissé abattre pour lui prouver son amour. Ses mots avaient été rassurants, même quand ses poumons avaient brûlé comme la lave d’un volcan.   
Nico avait aimé dans sa vie, mais n’avait pas été habitué à recevoir tant d’amour, d’attention de la part de son partenaire. Il pensait encore qu’il ne méritait pas tout cela, plutôt que de remettre en question l’attitude de ses anciens compagnons. Levi était patient. Il avait compris qu’il lui fallait du temps pour parler de ses sentiments, de ses ressentis, tout simplement parce qu’il ne l’avait jamais fait auparavant. Son petit ami était parfait qu’il se demandait ce qu’il avait bien pu faire pour mériter un homme si fantastique. 

Nico regarda l’heure à sa montre : 1h du matin. Il se leva de son fauteuil, déposa sa tasse sur la table basse et se dirigea vers Levi, retirant doucement le livre posé sur sa poitrine. Ses lunettes étaient de travers, alors il les ôta délicatement de son nez.   
Il prit Levi dans ses bras et les menèrent tous deux dans la chambre à coucher. Il l’allongea sur le dos dans le lit, rabattit les couvertures et déposa un baiser sur son front. 

  
Nico se dirigea vers la salle de bains attenante et se brossa les dents, enleva ses habits et passa un bas de pyjama qui glissait sur ses hanches. Il avait perdu du poids à la suite de son hospitalisation en réanimation, et avait du mal à le reprendre. Se voir si maigre lui rappelait sa vulnérabilité et ses faiblesses. 

Il éteignit les lumières de l’appartement et s’allongea dans le lit aux côtés de Levi qui sortait de son sommeil. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit le regard de Nico plongé dans le sien.   
— Comment je suis arrivé là ? Demanda-t-il  
— Je t’ai porté au lit, tu dormais dans le canapé, je pensais que ce serait plus confortable pour toi…   
— Merci.

Il y eut un silence dont ils profitèrent pour se coller l’un à l’autre.   
— Tu vas bien ? Demanda Levi, brisant le silence. 

Nico était un homme froid, distant, indéchiffrable. Pourtant, Levi lisait en lui comme un livre ouvert. Ce dernier avança sa main derrière le crâne de Nico, jouant avec ses cheveux. Il avait compris quelques semaines après leur rencontre que ce geste l’apaisait. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il le faisait, mais la dernière fois qu’il avait fait ce geste, Nico venait d’être contaminé au SRAS-20, faisant remonter des souvenirs douloureux.   
L’asiatique ferma les yeux à ce toucher. Il enlaça Levi et se laissa porter par la sensation de massage qu’il lui donnait. Il s’endormit doucement, blotti contre l’homme qu’il aimait.

Et cette fois-ci, il savait que c’était réciproque. 

* * *

Jo Wilson Karev faisait les cent pas dans son loft. Une accalmie à l’hôpital lui avait permis d’avoir plusieurs jours de repos consécutifs, tout comme une bonne partie des titulaires. Mais revenir chez elle, dans cet appartement vide, emprunt de la présence d’Alex, la tuait. Elle ne pouvait pas se résigner à croire que ce dernier avait littéralement fui la ville pour retrouver Izzie. 

  
Ne voulant se résigner a passer les jours suivants à se morfondre, elle décida d’organiser une fête avec toutes les personnes qu’elle aimait, pour enfin se réapproprier cet endroit et retrouver sa vie.   
Alors elle saisit son portable et envoya un message groupé à tous ses amis, leur annonçant une fête durant laquelle l’alcool coulerait à flots. 

* * *

Assis l’un en face de l’autre, sur le tapis du salon, et engagés dans une partie d’échecs sans pitié, Nico et Levi reçurent en même temps un e-mail de Jo les invitant dès la fin d’après midi chez elle pour une soirée arrosée. 

— J’imagine qu’on va devoir aller faire quelques courses, dit Nico à son compagnon avec un sourire en coin.   
— N’essayez pas de me distraire Dr Kim, j’ai une partie à gagner. 

Nico rit doucement.   
— Tu as déjà perdu cette partie Levi, vois les choses en face. 

Levi surjoua son air outré et répliqua :  
— C’est comme ça que tu traites une personne en convalescence ?!  
— C’est ma réplique ça Levi, et ça ne sert à rien de te battre, tu as perdu. 

Le résident baissa les yeux sur le plateau de jeu en face de lui. Il était échec et mat, mais avant que Nico ne puisse le lui dire avec son air triomphant, il lui lança un regard rapide avant d’attraper son roi, de se lever précipitamment et de fuir le salon.   
Nico sauta sur ses jambes et poursuivit Levi dans l’appartement, passèrent par la cuisine ouverte, tournèrent autour de la table de repas comme des enfants. Ils continuèrent leur course folle jusque dans la chambre à coucher où Nico sauta littéralement sur Levi pour le plaquer sur le lit, attrapant au passage la pièce de jeu, qu’il brandit fièrement. Levi se débattit, riant aux éclats avec son petit ami.   
Tous deux sur le dos, reprenant leur souffle après la course et ce fou rire, Levi attrapa la main de Nico et la serra. 

Ces moments leur avait manqué. 

* * *

Il était 19h et le loft était déjà plongé dans un tourbillon de lumières et de musique forte. Sur la table, les chips tentaient de se faire une place à côté des nombreuses bouteilles d’alcool ramenées par les invités.   
Tous étaient dans des discussions enjouées, et de la où elle se tenait, Jo observait la vie revenir dans son appartement. 

De Luca, Helm, Casey et Levi étaient dans la partie cuisine, une bière à la main. Ils riaient aux éclats sur une situation improbable dans laquelle s’était mis De Luca aux urgences, et qui ne faisait qu’empirer les choses en essayant de justifier ses actes.   
Assises sur le canapé, Meredith, Amélia, Maggie et Miranda étaient prises dans un débat sur s’il fallait ou non continuer de rester enfermé chez soi pendant l’épidémie de SRAS-20. Ben s’approcha pour les rejoindre, mais entendant le sujet de la conversation, préféra fuir pour retourner avec Webber. Ce dernier sirotait un verre de jus d’orange et en proposa un à Ben, qui accepta volontiers, après l’avoir complété avec de la vodka. Jackson soupira en lançant au Dr Warren qu’il faisait honte à la Station 19 en buvant un « alcool d’adolescent ». Démarrant au quart de tour, ils se lancèrent le défi de voir qui teindrait le mieux l’alcool.   
Les voyant parier sur lequel des deux médecins était le plus résistant, Owen leva son verre de whisky en direction de Link et Nico, tous deux buvant le même alcool ambré. 

Oui, cette soirée allait être une réussite, Jo en était persuadée. 

A 23h, l’espace salon, bien que petit, avait fini par réunir toutes les personnes présentes à cette soirée. Ils s’étaient lancés dans un jeu de société animé où le but était de finir le premier sans aucune carte en main. Evidement, le dernier recevait un gage qu’il devait effectuer devant tout le monde.   
A de nombreuses reprises, les verres d’alcool faillirent se renverser sur les cartes au centre de la table, mais plus personne n’y prêtait vraiment attention. Tous étaient dans des états seconds avec la quantité de liquide qu’ils avaient ingéré. 

Owen perdit le tour et tous le huèrent. Il se leva en accusant Miranda d’avoir triché, ce qui fit bondir Ben. Cette dernière se plaça entre les deux en titubant et leur demanda, en riant, d’arrêter de se chamailler comme des enfants. Tout le monde s’esclaffait face à cette vision de Miranda, qui ressemblait à une mère tentant de stopper ses deux adolescents. 

  
Amélia, sobre du fait de sa grossesse, glissa à Webber qui était dans le même état qu’elle :   
— Qu’il est beau le Grey+Sloan… 

Webber rit à sa phrase, mais ne put s’empêcher de regarder autour de lui, constatant avec amusement qu’aucun des médecins présents n’était en état de représenter dignement leur hôpital ce soir.   
Jo et Meredith commençaient à enchainer les shots de tequila, encouragés par De Luca, Jackson, Link et Maggie, qui scandaient des « bois, bois, bois !!! » à s’en casser la voix, pendant que Casey et Helm les re-servaient.   
Nico et Levi étaient quand à eux dans leur bulle, s’embrassant à pleine bouche. 

— Cet hôpital va dans le mur Shepherd, lui glissa Webber.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et remarqua son sourire. Ils passaient une soirée formidable. 

— AVERY ! Hurla Ben qui s’était mis debout sur un fauteuil, surement afin de faire une déclaration devant son public éméché. 

Tous cessèrent leurs activités et restèrent suspendus à ses lèvres. Jackson se leva d’un air solennel et bomba le torse en attendant la suite du discours de son collègue de la Station 19. 

— L’heure est venue de voir qui de nous deux tient le mieux l’alcool ! PRÉPAREZ LES SHOOTS !!!

— Et nous alors ?! Demanda Meredith scandalisée.   
— Très bien très bien ! Levez la main ceux qui veulent participer au combat des titans !!!

Sans aucune hésitation, Jo, Meredith, Maggie, Jackson, Miranda, Owen, Link, Casey, Helm, De Luca, Nico et Levi levèrent leurs mains.   
Ricard décréta alors qu’Amélia et Casey seraient les arbitres de ces « Olympiades du Grey+Sloan », dont le but était de boire le plus de shooters dans un temps imparti de trente secondes, et bien entendu, tout cela face à un adversaire. Tous préparèrent des verres, et le jeu commença. 

  
Maggie perdit contre Jo 2 à 7. Fière de sa victoire, cette dernière se jeta sur l’enceinte et monta encore plus le son de la musique. 

  
Meredith et Miranda se jetèrent des regards de défi avant de s’affronter, et Miranda pensa que de rappeler à Meredith qu’elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre d’elle allait lui faire peur, mais c’était tout le contraire. Les deux femmes se retrouvèrent à égalité avec un 8-8, riant aux éclats et se prenant dans les bras. 

  
Pendant qu’Owen battit De Luca avec un 9-6, vantant les avantages d’avoir fait l’armée pour atteindre un tel score, Jackson et Ben effectuaient des rotations avec leur nuque, surement pour mieux se préparer à la bataille qu’ils allaient livrer. 

  
Link défia Nico, ce dernier haussant un sourcil :  
— Tu sais que tu ne peux pas me battre à ce jeu ? Demanda le Dr Kim avec un sourire en coin. 

Atticus éclata de rire et répliqua, d’un air combattif à son ami :   
— On verra lequel de nous deux avale le mieux !

Nico sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues mais releva le défi et le remporta haut la main d’un 14-7. Link ne put s’empêcher de surenchérir auprès de Levi :  
— Eh ben dis donc Schmitt !   
— Dr Lincoln ! S’offusqua-t-il

Nico rit aux éclats et prit devant tout le monde Levi dans ses bras. Il savait que l’alcool le désinhibait, mais n’avait pas encore eu connaissance de cette facette de la personnalité de Nico, mais qu’il accepta volontiers comme toutes les autres. 

Avant la grande bataille qui allait opposer Ben et Jackson, Levi et Helm tentèrent le défi, bien qu’éméchés au possible, devant se ternir à la table pour ne pas chuter. Nico massa les épaules de Levi, tel un boxeur, avant qu’il ne se lance dans l’enchainement des shooters.   
— Allez mon coeur, tu vas y arriver. 

Ce surnom que Nico venait de lui redonner pour la deuxième fois lui fit l’effet d’une décharge électrique. Il avait bien compris ? Ou était-ce le bruit autour qui avait modifié ce qu’il avait entendu ? Il ne voulait plus réfléchir. Avant de se lancer, il se tourna vers Nico pour l’embrasser passionnément, et tout le monde les sifflèrent, accompagnés de quelques « prenez une chambre ! ».

  
Riant aux éclats, Levi faillit s’étouffer avec son premier shooter, mais battit quand même sa co-résidente de justesse avec un 6-5. 

Puis le moment était venu pour le dernier round qui allait opposer Ben et Jackson. Les verres furent remplis, déposés sur la table de manière à ce que les concurrents puissent enchainer facilement les descentes. 

Owen tira une chaise et se hissa dessus, non sans difficulté :  
— Mesdames, messieurs ! Ce soir, et uniquement chez le Dr Jo, vous allez voir s’affronter deux titans ! A ma droite, le docteur Jackson Avery, chirurgien plastique et urgentiste à mi temps à la Station 19 ! Il a tout, le charisme, l’intelligence, la vivacité !!! Applaudissez le !

Tous firent du bruit pour encourager Jackson, avant qu’Owen, dans un état d’ébriété avancé, poursuivit son discours :  
— A ma gauche, le Dr Ben Warren, anesthésiste mais surtout pompier à la Station 19 ! Comme quoi il a retrouvé la raison et fui son poste de pépère derrière le champ opératoire ! Applaudissez son courage !!!

De nouveaux, les médecins encouragèrent le champion désigné par le Dr Hunt, qui descendit difficilement de sa chaise, une main sur son estomac qui avait visiblement décidé de faire des loopings. 

— 1, 2, 3, GOOOOO !!!! Hurlèrent les supporters 

Ils enchainaient les shooters à grande vitesse, oubliant le monde qui les entourait. Et quand Jo tourna la tête pour observer les personnes présentes chez elle, elle ne vit que des sourires sur leurs visages. 

  
Elle vit Amélia et Richard en plein débat avec Casey quant à l’organisation du classement final. Meredith et Maggie retenaient Bailey d’aller crier dans l’oreille de son mari pour l’encourager à sa manière, riant aux éclats. Owen et De Luca se tenaient par les épaules afin de ne pas chuter tant l’alcool leur montait à la tête. Nico était derrière Levi, son menton sur le sommet de son crâne pour se maintenir droit tellement la pièce tournait autour de lui. 

Link, quant à lui, croisa le regard de Jo et sourit à son amie, qui lui rendit son plus beau en retour. 

Elle revivait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Je suis actuellement dans l'écriture de mon mémoire et il est possible que les chapitres ne soient plus trop réguliers mais je fais au mieux !  
> N'hésitez pas comme d'habitude à laisser un petit commentaire, c'est pas grand chose et ça fait toujours plaisir ! :)


	9. Un nouveau médecin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi à du mal à se remettre de la mort de son assaillant. Il retourne travailler en pédiatrie à l'hôpital et fait la connaissance d'un nouveau médecin, tout juste arrivé à Seattle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjouuuuur ! Bienvenue sur ce nouveau chapitre !  
> Bon alors, il est encore pas foncièrement fun, pas mal de questions vont se soulever mais vous aurez vite les réponses :)  
> Bonne lecture !

**Contagion**

**Chapitre 9 : Un nouveau médecin**  
  
_Du haut des escaliers, il se revoyait se débattre avec l’homme qui tenait son arme sur sa tempe. La peur l’envahissait, paralysait chaque parcelle de son corps. Il avait vu Nico, le regard désespéré, s’éloigner de lui au fur et à mesure que l’homme l’avait trainé en arrière, pour finalement passer ces portes battantes. Il voulait le rejoindre, le prendre dans ses bras pour qu’il le rassure. Il venait à peine de le retrouver, ce n’était pas juste. Il venait de le retrouver. Il venait de le retrouver !_

  
_Alors Levi avait pris son courage à deux mains et avait mis toute sa force dans son pivot, déséquilibrant l’homme, qui glissait sur la première marche. Il le revit tomber en arrière, volant vers le sol quelques mètres plus bas. Il le revit presser la détente. Il ressentit la douleur dans son épaule gauche, puis ses jambes se dérober sous lui, le faisant tomber à genoux. Sa main se porta instinctivement à sa blessure, puis sentit un liquide chaud se déverser entre ses doigts. Il ouvrit ses yeux sur l’homme plus bas, et la flaque de sang qui s’étendait sous sa tête. Il entendit les pas précipités de Nico à ses côtés, l’appelant par son prénom d’une voix paniquée. Il l’entendit lui dire de respirer, et en prenant une grande inspiration, il se rendit compte qu’il était resté en apnée._

_Plus bas, le corps ans vie de l’assaillant était inerte. Il avait tué cet homme. Il avait pris une vie humaine._  
_— Je l’ai tué Nico, je l’ai tué._

  
_Mais cette fois-ci, quand il tourna la tête vers son amant, la décor avait changé. Il se voyait dans la chambre de réanimation n°31, face à Nico intubé dans son lit d’hôpital. Il s’approcha de lui, les bruits assourdissants des alarmes autour. Le tracé de son coeur était plat, la saturation était à 0, sa tension ne s’affichait plus. Meredith et Jo étaient à côté du lit, et il les vit éteindre le respirateur et couper les seringues._  
_— Qu’est ce que vous faites ?! Hurlait-il. Sauvez le, vite !!!_

_Mais les deux médecins le regardaient avec un air triste sur le visage._  
_— Heure du décès, commença Meredith, 2h37._  
_— Nooooon !! Hurlait de plus belle Levi._

_Il saisit le défibrillateur et choqua Nico. Une fois. Deux fois. Cinq fois. Huit fois. Son corps se soulevait à chaque courant électrique. Il se sentit tiré en arrière._

_Puis la scène changea, et il retrouvait face à Nico, toujours dans son lit d’hôpital, son corps sans vie. Il vit Jo rabattre le drap sur son visage. Et il se vit hurler sa douleur. Encore. Et encore._  
_Puis de dire, sans jamais s’arrêter « Je l’ai tué. Je l’ai tué »._

— … vi.

— …VI !

— LEVI ! 

  
Il ouvrit les yeux brutalement. Il était chez Nico. Avec lui. Dans son lit.   
— Levi, tu faisais un cauchemar. 

Il se tourna vers son petit ami, toujours haletant. Il prit son visage en coupe, ancra son regard dans le sien.   
— Levi, tout va bien ? 

Il ne lui donna pas de réponse, se contentant de se coller un peu plus à lui, le serrant dans ses bras, comme s’il allait lui échapper. Nico ne dit rien et se contenta de le maintenir fermement contre lui. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, espérant que son geste ait autant d’impact sur son petit-ami que sur lui. 

Au petit matin, alors que Nico dormait encore profondément, Levi se glissa hors du lit pour se rendre dans la salle de bains attenante. Il sortit le matériel médical de la boite placée sous l’évier et retira son pansement à l’épaule. La cicatrice était propre, mais il y avait eu un écoulement de sang sur le pansement. Les flashs de la flaque rouge qui se dessinait sous le crâne de l’homme fou dansaient devant ses yeux. Il prit alors une grande inspiration et commença à nettoyer sa plaie. 

* * *

Levi recommençait le travail après l’incident des urgences. Miranda lui avait proposé de reprendre dans un nouveau service, où il n’y aurait pas de de SRAS-20 ni de patients agressifs : la pédiatrie. Le résident avait accepté avec soulagement. Il n’avait encore jamais tourné en pédiatrie et il trépignait d’impatience. Enfin un service où se battre pour des vies en valait la peine, coûte que coûte. 

Bailey lui avait également dit qu’il serait avec le nouveau médecin de pédiatrie, qui prenait son service le jour même. Une occasion pour tout recommencer pour Levi. Nouvelle équipe, nouveau service. 

Il se rendit à l’étage de pédiatrie, où il se dirigea vers le bureau des infirmières, où un homme en uniforme bleu marine se tenait, tablette à la main. Il souriait à l’aide soignante en face de lui avec ses dents blanches. 

— Excusez moi, euh, bonjour, je suis Levi, Levi Schmitt, je commence la pédiatrie aujourd’hui. 

Le chirurgien se tourna vers lui, toujours souriant. Il avait les cheveux châtain clair, presque blond, et des yeux verts qui ressortaient sur sa peau de porcelaine. Sa carrure était imposante mais son sourire le rendait chaleureux. Il se présenta :  
— Enchanté Levi, je suis le Dr Ross, mais tu peux m’appeler Max. 

Il lui serra la main.  
— Tu es en quelle année ?   
— Je suis à ma première année de résidence, mais je suis motivé et… Commença Levi  
— Ne t’en fais pas je vais te montrer tout ce que tu dois connaitre, fit Max avec un clin d’oeil. 

L’accueil dans ce nouveau service par ce médecin réchauffa le coeur de Levi. Il sentait que la pédiatrie allait lui apporter la bouffée d’air frais dont il avait besoin. Et peut-être même l’envisager comme spécialité.   
Ils commencèrent alors les rondes, tous deux découvrant le service. Le contact avec les enfants semblait si simple pour Max. Il les mettait en confiance, les amenait à lui parler de leurs douleurs, de ce qu’ils ressentaient. Le voyant si bienveillant Levi reprit espoir. La chirurgie ne se résumait pas à des os brisés ou des organes perforés, des milliers de possibilités existaient, dont celle d’opérer des enfants pour leur rendre une vie meilleure. La bienveillance, la douceur étaient les maîtres mots de ce service. 

  
Le Dr Ross annonça à une famille que leur enfant serait opéré dans l’après midi et qu’elle pouvait être assuré qu’il ferait de son mieux pour que tout se déroule bien. Il parlait avec une assurance innée, et se montrait positif avec les parents. Levi restait suspendu à ses lèvres qui déversaient ce discours empreint de douceur. 

  
A la pause du midi, Max proposa à Levi de manger avec lui et le Dr Jo Karev, qui allait les rejoindre pour l’intervention de l’après midi. Le résident fut surpris de voir un titulaire lui proposer de manger avec eux, mais il ne déclina pas l’invitation pour autant. Cela lui changerait des repas pris sur le pouce sur un brancard ou sur le banc du vestiaire des résidents, à réviser sans jamais relâcher la pression. 

Le repas se passa dans le calme, et dans le discours que Max faisait à Jo sur la chirurgie qui allait suivre, il entendit la bienveillance, la douceur, encore une fois. Cet homme était foncièrement bon au fond de lui, il le sentait. Il mangea calmement, sans pour une fois entendre ses collègues parler d’os brisés, d’organes arrêtés, de greffe urgente. Il se sentait apaisé. 

La chirurgie de la petite Leïla commença, et le Dr Ross proposa à Levi de se tenir à ses côtés pour l’assister, lui et Jo. Les gestes de ce médecin étaient sûrs, vifs, précis. Il ne parla que très peu pendant l’intervention, mis à part du cas de la patiente sur la table. Il semblait vouloir respecter la personne opérée, ce qui ne devait pas choquer Levi, mais pourtant cela arriva. Il n’avait jamais entendu ses collègues parler autant du patient, sauf en cas d’urgence. Pendant les opérations de « routine », le dialogue tournait autour de la vie des chirurgiens, et parfois sans aucun tabou. Il en venaient à oublier qu’ils opéraient une personne et non pas un membre.   
Max proposa à Levi de « refermer ». Il accepta et fut surpris de le voir rester à ses côtés pour regarder son geste de suture. Il agissait comme un vrai professeur, et non pas comme un quelconque titulaire qui méprisait les résidents. 

  
Une fois la patiente retournée dans sa chambre, le Dr Ross proposa à Levi et Jo d’aller boire un verre après le travail, pour continuer à discuter, faire connaissance. Tous deux acceptèrent, et le chirurgien les invita même à proposer à leurs autres collègues, pour qu’ils puissent tous se retrouver après la journée de travail.   
Levi envoya un message à Nico : 

« Le nouveau chir’ de pédiatrie nous propose d’aller boire un verre chez Joe’s ce soir, Karev sera aussi avec moi, tu te joins à nous ? »

  
Le téléphone de Nico émit un « ding » et demanda à Helm, qui était dans le bloc avec lui, de le lui lire. La résidente pria pour que ça ne soit pas un message gênant de Levi, auquel cas il lui faudrait sortir en vitesse de la pièce pour aller vomir et renier son ami. Elle lut le message, soulagée de ce qu’il disait, et regarda Nico pour l’encourager à lui donner quelque chose à répondre. 

— Vous pourriez lui dire que j’arriverais après cette intervention Helm ? 

Elle acquiesça et envoya le message, puis retourna à l’observation de cette opération quelque peu compliquée d’un fémur brisé en plusieurs morceaux. 

* * *

Levi était assis à une table haute avec Jo pendant que Max était parti leur chercher des bières. Il guettait la porte d’entrée, que Nico passa peu de temps après qu’il l’ait surveillée. Son compagnon le rejoignit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis salua poliment Jo.   
— Où est le nouveau chirurgien alors ? Demanda Nico, debout aux côtés de Levi, une main sur sa hanche.   
— Ah, il arrive, fit remarquer Jo au couple. 

Max arriva à la table, quatre bières à la main, qu’il déposa devant Jo et Levi. Il plongea son regard dans celui de l’asiatique avant de lui demander, lui tendant une bouteille avec un grand sourire :   
— Nico Kim c’est ça ? Je suis Max Ross, le nouveau chirurgien. 

Le sang de Nico se glaça. Il eut l’impression que son coeur s’arrêta de battre, que ses os se liquéfièrent. Il resta sans rien dire, puis les tremblements commencèrent. Il retira sa main de la hanche de Levi, d’un geste sec que ce dernier remarqua, et leva les yeux vers lui.   
Il avait perdu de ses couleurs et son regard resta figé sur Max.   
— Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas rester. Je… 

Il se recula vers la porte de sortie, tout en finissant sa phrase.  
— J’ai… Une urgence à l’hôpital, je ne faisais que passer.

Puis il sortit précipitamment du bar.   
Levi et Jo étaient abasourdis par le comportement de Nico.   
— Je suis désolé pour son comportement, dit le résident en s’adressant à Max, je devrais aller voir ce qu’il a…  
— Ne t’en fais pas Levi, j’aurais d’autres occasions de lui parler. Je pense que tu devrais rester, s’il retourne à l’hôpital pour une urgence tu ne pourras pas lui parler. 

Levi hocha la tête, les paroles de Max avaient du sens. Jo changea de sujet et en aborda un sur les techniques de chirurgie pédiatriques. Pendant qu’elle était occupée à en parler au Dr Ross, Levi sortit son portable de sa poche et envoya un message à Nico. 

« J’espère que ça va aller pour ton urgence, tu ne semblais pas bien, fais attention… Je t’aime. »

  
A peine sorti du bar, et sous la pluie battante, Nico se baissa pour vider le contenu de son estomac dans un buisson. Ses larmes coulaient déjà sur ses joues, se mélangeant à la pluie. Il saisit son téléphone portable et appela Link, priant pour qu’il décroche. Pendant les quelques secondes de sonnerie, qui lui semblaient être des minutes, Nico sentit sa respiration s’accélérer, puis devenir de plus en plus compliquée à trouver. Quand Link décrocha enfin, il entendit une respiration rapide et paniquée à l’autre bout du fil.  
— Nico ? Qu’est ce qu’il se passe ?

Un seul mot sortit de sa bouche. Un seul, qui glaça le sang d’Atticus et le fit sauter sur ses jambes pour saisir sa veste et ses clés de voiture.   
De sa voix brisée, Nico prononça ce prénom maudit : 

— _Max_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BON. Je sais, je suis définitivement une personne pas fun. Comme je vous le disais, vous allez trouver pas mal de réponses à vos questions dans les prochains chapitre ou tout va se démêler petit à petit. "Mais qui est donc Max ?" J'attends vos théories en commentaire ;)


	10. "Que Dieu nous vienne en aide"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les souvenirs douloureux remontent chez Nico, les flashs des horreurs vécues défilent devant ses yeux.  
> Owen fait une découverte qui le blesse au plus profond de son être.
> 
> *ATTENTION : Spoil du dernier épisode de Grey's (16x18) concernant la relation d'Owen*  
> *ATTENTION BIS : Ce chapitre contient des éléments de violence (physique et psychologique) sur un personnage, et la situation peut heurter les âmes sensibles.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! Un des chapitres les plus sombres de cette fic sort enfin. Comme dit précédemment, ce chapitre contient des éléments de violence (physique et psychologique) sur un personnage, et la situation peut heurter les âmes sensibles.  
> En espérant que malgré la noirceur du chapitre, il vous plaira.  
> Bonne lecture !

**Contagion**

**Chapitre 10 : « Que Dieu nous vienne en aide »**

La voix de Nico était brisée. Ses sanglots étaient bruyants et audibles par le téléphone. Ce n’était pas bon signe. Link passa en vitesse devant Amélia qui venait de finir de préparer le repas, et sortit de la maison sans lui donner une seule explication. Il mit le contact, démarra la voiture, toujours en communication avec Nico.   
— Où es tu Nico ??? J’arrive !  
— Joe’s…  
— Reste où tu es, ne raccroche pas, je suis en route ! 

Mais Nico venait de lâcher son téléphone, qui s’écrasa au sol devant le bar. Il avait l’impression d’étouffer et que le monde s’écroulait autour de lui. Il sentit une barre dans sa poitrine, une brûlure indescriptible se diffusant dans son corps tout entier, une vague destructrice atteignant chaque parcelle de son être. Il tomba à genoux au sol, pris de violents tremblements et de hauts le coeur.   
Il perdait pied dans la réalité. Petit à petit, il sentit sa vision se brouiller, puis tout devint noir. 

Link se gara devant le bar et sortit de sa voiture en vitesse quand il remarqua le corps de Nico au sol.   
— Nico, Nico !

Mais il ne répondait pas. Link le mit sur le côté, prenant instinctivement son pouls et vérifiant sa respiration. Il était juste inconscient, mais il tenta de le réveiller, difficilement. Ses yeux s’entrouvraient au fur et à mesure qu’Atticus scandait son prénom.   
Paniqué, le chirurgien sortit son portable de sa poche, et tout en restant aux côtés de Nico sous la pluie, et composa le numéro de sa meilleure amie pour lui demander de l’aide. 

  
Jo buvait tranquillement sa bière en riant avec Levi et Max, quand elle remarqua l’appel de Link. Elle demanda à ses collègues d’arrêter de rire si bruyamment pour répondre. Elle se leva de sa chaise et s’écarta des des deux hommes.   
— Link ? Dit-elle avec un sourire. Qu’est ce qu’il y…  
— J’ai besoin d’aide, maintenant, la coupa-t-il. Je suis avec Nico devant Joe’s. Il est inconscient.   
— Je suis chez Joe’s justement Link, j’arrive avec Levi et Max on va… 

Link l’arrêta :  
— Sors de là avec Levi. Tout de suite. Prétexte n’importe quoi mais ne restez pas avec Max. Tu entends ?! Sortez de là !!!

Jo regarda Levi d’un air inquiet. Ce dernier comprit que quelque chose n’allait pas quand elle s’approcha de nouveau vers lui et Max. Elle mit sa veste et tendit la sienne à Levi :  
— Je suis désolée Max, mais j’ai une urgence, et Levi, je te ramène.   
— Je peux le ramener plus tard si tu v…  
— Non. Euh, pardon, je veux dire, non je dois y aller vraiment et j’ai besoin de Schmitt avec moi. Histoire de coeur. Mais merci Max, vraiment. 

Sans laisser le choix à Levi, elle lui saisit le bras et le tira hors du bar, sans qu’il ait le temps de prononcer un mot d’au revoir à Max.   
Ils montèrent les escaliers qui menaient à l’extérieur du bar, et une fois sous la pluie battante, Levi demanda à Jo :  
— Qu’est ce que…

Il stoppa sa phrase, voyant Link accroupi près de son compagnon au sol, les yeux entrouverts et pâle comme un linge. Il se rua sur Nico.  
— Oh mon dieu ! Nico, Nico tu m’entends ?!

Atticus le laissa à ses côtés et ouvrit la portière arrière de sa voiture. Levi était paniqué. Nico faisait-il une rechute du SRAS-20 ? Le voyant si vulnérable, les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues.  
— Vous avez appelé une ambulance ?! Comment est-ce arrivé ?! 

Link posa une main sur l’épaule de Schmitt.  
— On n’appelle personne. Personne ne doit être au courant, d’accord ? Juste nous quatre, c’est clair ?  
— Mais Dr Lincoln…   
— Fais moi confiance Schmitt, il va aller mieux. Aidez moi à le mettre dans la voiture. 

Jo et Levi échangèrent un regard d’incompréhension.   
— Il faut qu’il aille à l’hôpital Link… Commença la chirurgienne.   
— Non. J’ai besoin de vous pour le ramener, je sais ce qu’il a. S’il vous plait. 

Ils réussirent tant bien que mal à mettre Nico dans la voiture, à l’arrière du véhicule, où Levi s’installa aussi. Il laissa la tête de son compagnon reposer sur ses genoux, caressant son visage froid. Des larmes s’écrasaient sur sa peau devenue pâle, mais Levi n’arrivait pas à les stopper. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. 

Alors que Link démarra, prenant la direction de l’appartement du Dr Kim, tapis sous l’alcôve du bar, Max sourit en voyant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. 

— Nico, Nico… Je t’en supplie, réveille toi… 

La voix étranglée de Schmitt brisa le coeur de Jo, et alors que les larmes lui montèrent, Link déposa sa main sur son avant bras sans quitter des yeux la route. Ce mouvement l’apaisa un temps, mais la douleur dans chaque parole de Levi brisa un peu plus son coeur. 

Nico ouvrit un peu plus ses yeux, et il lui fallut quelques temps pour comprendre où il se trouvait. Il entendait le bruit sourd d’un moteur de voiture, mais surtout une voix familière brisée par les sanglots.   
Sa tête reposait sur les jambes du propriétaire de cette voix, et sentant des doigts balayer ses cheveux, il comprit qu’il était appuyé sur les cuisses de Levi.   
Il voulut parler, mais la douleur dans sa poitrine l’en empêchait. Il remua sa main qui reposait sur le genou de son compagnon, et ce dernier la saisit. Nico la serra autant qu’il le pouvait.   
— Nico, tu m’entends ? Link, il se réveille !   
— On arrive bientôt, essaie de le maintenir éveillé Schmitt.

— Je suis là, reste avec moi Nico, continua Levi. 

La main de Nico serra encore plus celle de son compagnon et un gémissement passa ses lèvres. Il avait mal, si mal. Chaque parcelle de son être le faisait souffrir, comme si toutes les blessures reçues pendant deux ans se réveillaient simultanément.   
— Nico, respire, sshhh, tout va bien. 

Sur ses paroles, Levi caressa de nouveau les cheveux mouillés de Nico, espérant que ce geste l’apaiserait, comme d’habitude. 

La voiture de Link se stoppa, et lui et Jo ouvrirent la portière du côté de Nico, le firent sortir de la voiture en le portèrent par les aisselles jusqu’a l’ascenseur de l’immeuble.   
Levi sortit ses clefs de sa poche, ouvrit la porte et assirent Nico sur le canapé. Ses yeux étaient ouverts mais il ne semblait pas présent. Link se plaça devant lui, prit son visage en coupe et le força à le regarder. 

— Max n’est plus là Nico. Il n’est plus là, respire. Tu es en sécurité. 

A l’évocation de l’absence du Dr Ross dans la pièce, Nico prit une grande inspiration et cessa de trembler. Levi et Jo se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas ce qu’il se passait.   
Nico regardait autour de lui, peu serein. Levi s’approcha doucement de lui, se baissa à ses côtés et lui prit la main, ce qui eut pour effet que son compagnon remette pied dans la réalité. Quand il vit Levi en face de lui, les larmes aux yeux, inquiet pour lui, il craqua et le prit dans ses bras. Les larmes coulèrent alors, et Levi, bien que surpris de cette réaction chez Nico, le serra dans ses bras. Il était brisé. Qu’avait-il pu endurer pour l’être à ce point ? Levi remarqua que Link et Jo sortirent de la pièce pour aller dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre à coucher, surement pour leur laisser de l’intimité. 

  
— Mais bon sang Link, c’était quoi ça ?! Demanda Jo dans la salle de bains. 

Il la regarda avec un air embarrassé.   
— Il va vous expliquer quand il sera calmé, je ne peux pas t’en en parler à sa place.   
— Link, j’ai besoin au moins que tu me dises pourquoi Max n’a pas pu venir nous aider.  
— Tu ne comprends pas Jo ? C’est Max, c’est à cause de lui qu’il est dans cet état. 

Jo ne comprit pas.  
— Ils se connaissent ?   
— Je t’en prie, attends qu’il t’en parle, je ne peux pas la faire à sa place.

Jo soupira et posa ses mains de part et d’autre de la vasque.  
— C’est si grave ? 

Elle vit dans le reflet du miroir son ami acquiescer d’un air triste. 

* * *

Amélia reçut un message de Link qui l’informa qu’il était avec Jo & Levi car Nico n’allait pas bien. Il lui promit de lui expliquer plus tard la situation, et qu’il était désolé d’être parti dans la précipitation.   
Elle sourit à ce message. Atticus pensait toujours à elle, même quand il partait aider ses proches. 

Elle commença à ranger les restes du repas qu’elle avait préparé, sachant pertinemment qu’il serait mangé le lendemain, quand la sonnerie retentit. Elle se dirigea vers la porte d’entrée, qu’elle ouvrit sur le Dr Hunt, le visage grave.   
— Owen ? Qu’est ce qu’il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète de le voir dans cet état.   
— Est ce que je peux entrer ?   
— Euh oui, bien sûr, fais comme chez toi. Link est parti tout à l’heure, si tu le cherches…

Owen avait déjà avancé dans la pièce et se dirigea vers le canapé, sur lequel il s’assit. Il appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux et commença à confier à son amie ce qu’il avait découvert.   
— Teddy me trompe avec Koracick. 

Amélia ne put retenir un rire nerveux.   
— Pardon ? Attends, quoi ? Koracick ? 

Mais voyant le visage d’Owen, les traits tirés et les larmes aux yeux, elle comprit que ce n’était pas une blague.   
— Oh mon dieu… Je suis désolée…   
— Je n’en peux plus Amélia. Je n’y arrive plus. 

Et il fondit en larmes. Amelia le prit dans ses bras, lui promettant qu’elle et Link feraient tout pour l’aider. Qu’il était quelqu’un de formidable et qu’il pouvait compter sur ses amis. Mais Owen ne l’entendit pas de cette façon et se dénigra, ressassant toutes ses erreurs.  
— Que Dieu nous vienne en aide, murmura Amélia. 

* * *

Nico était assis dans le canapé, un plaid sur lui et une tasse de thé dans la main. Dans l’autre, reposait celle de Levi, accolé à lui.   
Il avait arrêté de pleurer, mais son coeur était toujours serré et aucun mot n’avait passé ses lèvres. Link était revenu avec Jo pour lui dire qu’il devait donner une explication, ne serait-ce qu’a son compagnon, de ce qu’il s’était passé avec Max. Avec beaucoup de difficulté, l’asiatique avait accepté. Atticus lui avait promis qu’a tout moment il l’aiderait dans son récit.   
Nico se lança, serrant la main de Levi, comme pour lui donner du courage. Son compagnon fit de même en retour, et déposa l’autre sur les leurs, entrelacées. 

  
_« J’ai rencontré Max pendant mon année d’internat en chirurgie. Nous avons commencé à échanger, puis à devenir plus proches, amis. On révisait ensemble, on s’épaulait dans les moments compliqués. Je lui parlais de tout, de ma famille, de mes amis de l’école de médecine qui me manquaient, et il m’écoutait, me rassurait. Quand je lui parlais, je n’arrivais plus à m’arrêter tellement je lui faisais confiance. »_

_« Et puis un jour, lors d’une soirée entre internes dans un bar, on s’est embrassés. Nous avons décidé rapidement de vivre ensemble, autant pour un souci d’argent que pour nous retrouver dès que possible hors de l’hôpital. Nous étions heureux. Je l’aimais tellement que je ne cessais de lui dire que je l’aimais, dès que l’occasion se présentait. »_

_« Un jour, lors de la première année de résidence, il est rentré de l’hôpital énervé. Je ne l’avais jamais vu comme ça. Il criait, il avait mis par terre tous les livres sur son bureau. Il ne cessait de dire qu’il était un bon résident et qu’il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le chef ne le voyait pas. Au début je l’ai laissé s’énerver seul, puis il m’a demandé à quoi je servais si je n’essayais pas de le calmer, et c’est à ce moment, quand je me suis approché pour le rassurer, qu’il m’a giflé pour la première fois. Je n’ai rien pu dire, il continuait de cogner le bureau, alors j’ai pris un pack de glaçons et je suis allé dans la chambre pour me coucher. Il m’a rejoint quelques temps après et s’est excusé de son comportement, disant qu’il n’aurait jamais du me frapper. Il se traitait de tous les noms, mais je n’arrivais pas à lui en vouloir. Pire, je l’excusais et le persuadais que ce n’était pas grave. »_

_« J’avais presque commencé à croire que les gifles étaient normales. Et en rentrant d’une soirée où il avait bien trop bu, il m’a réveillé alors que je m’étais endormi sur le canapé. Il a commencé à me toucher, voulant qu’on couche ensemble, mais je l’ai repoussé. Et il s’est de nouveau énervé. Mais cette fois ci, ce n’était plus des gifles. Il m’a tiré par les cheveux et m’a jeté au sol, puis a commencé à me donner des coups de pieds. Je criais, mais il m’a soulevé contre le mur en m’étranglant et en m’ordonnant de me taire. Que je méritais ce qu’il m’arrivait, que je n’étais pas une assez bonne personne pour lui. »_

_« Je l’aimais. Je l’aimais de tout mon coeur. J’en étais arrivé à la conclusion que c’était à moi de faire des efforts pour lui, pour le mériter. Alors j’endurais les coups, qui étaient devenus quotidiens. Je l’aimais, mais plus il me touchait, plus je me dégoutais de ne pas avoir le courage de le fuir. Je méritais ce qu’il m’arrivait, puisque je n’étais même pas capable de lui dire d’arrêter de me faire du mal. Je n’osais plus lui dire ce qui m’allait ou non, on couchait ensemble quand il le voulait lui, parce que j’avais trop peur qu’en disant non il me fasse du mal. »_

_« J’ai rencontré Link en 2ème année de résidence, et lui était en dernière année. On se changeait dans les vestiaires et il a remarqué mes blessures. Je lui ait dit de se mêler de ses affaires, mais il ne m’a pas lâché si facilement. Il a insisté pour qu’on prenne ensemble le trauma qui venait d’arriver aux urgences, espérant surement que je lui parle de ce qu’il se passait dans ma vie. On a reçu une femme accompagnée de son mari, qui expliquait qu’elle avait chuté dans les escaliers et qu’elle était très douloureuse. J’ai croisé le regard de cette femme et j’ai compris. Mon coeur a arrêté de battre quelques secondes et je lui ait serré la main. Je voulais être là pour elle, parce que j’étais le seul à comprendre sa douleur. Mais le mari parti, elle n’a pas osé dire que c’était de sa faute à lui si elle était dans cet état. On lui a fait un scanner et remarqué des côtes brisées, certaines clairement du jour, et d’autres plus anciennes. C’est là que Link m’a demandé «_ Tu penses toujours qu’il n’y a pas de problème ? _»._  
_On a du intuber cette femme en urgence car elle faisait un hémothorax, et on l’a perdu sur la table. »_

_« Link m’a encouragé à me sortir de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais, et même s’il ne connaissait pas le contexte, il m’a dit qu’il serait toujours là pour moi. »_

_« Alors, le jour même, j’ai demandé à Max de me retrouver dans le vestiaire des résidents. Je voulais mettre un terme à tout cela, même si je l’aimais encore, tellement. Il m’a rejoint, et je lui ait dit que je ne pouvais plus vivre comme ça, à me faire frapper tous les jours, me faire insulter et ne plus recevoir d’amour. Ca a été dur de dire à Max que je voulais rompre alors que mon coeur ne battait que pour lui. Mais il a ri. Il a ri, m’a insulté et m’a cloué au mur, prêt à me frapper, encore. C’est là que Link est arrivé, et l’a envoyé voler à l’autre bout de la pièce. Il l’a menacé de le détruire, ainsi que sa carrière s’il le revoyait un jour dans cet hôpital. Max est parti en me lançant un regard noir. J’ai glissé au sol et pleuré. Longtemps. Link m’a hébergé pour la nuit, et c’était la première fois en deux ans que j’ai pu dormir paisiblement. »_

_« Le lendemain matin, un sac était devant mon casier avec toutes mes affaires. Pendant les rondes, je ne voyais pas Max et personne n’avait eu de ses nouvelles. Quand je suis rentré chez Atticus le soir, je me suis effondré. C’était terminé. »_

  
Quand Nico termina son récit, il prit conscience des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Et quand il regarda son compagnon, ce dernier pleurait silencieusement, serrant toujours sa main. Sur son visage se lisait la douleur qu’il ressentait pour son petit-ami. Il n’avait pas les mots pour exprimer à quel point il était désolé de ce qu’il avait vécu. 

Jo avait laissé couler ses larmes et Link la tenait par les épaules. Elle aussi avait vécu de nombreuses épreuves et restait d’autant plus sensible à le souffrance des autres. 

Levi enleva la tasse de Nico de sa main, la posa sur la table basse et le prit dans ses bras, sa tête calée contre son épaule. Il lui massa les cheveux, tentant tant bien que mal de l’apaiser. Jamais il n’aurait pensé que Nico soit tant brisé. Il voulait tout effacer, prendre sa douleur pour qu’il n’ait plus à souffrir. Mais les sanglots de son petit-ami lui rappelaient que sa peine était belle et bien réelle. Son coeur se brisa quand les épaules de son compagnon se soulevèrent par ses sanglots devenus incontrôlables.   
Il pleura, et d’une voix cassée par la douleur de voir l’être qu’il aimait le plus au monde détruit, il murmura : 

— Oz·rei·ni Adonai, e·lo·hai ho·shi·ei·ni ke·chas·de·kha

« _Que Dieu nous vienne en aide_ »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, un voile s'est levé sur une partie de la vie de Nico... Et d'Owen !  
> Pour information, Levi est de confession juive, c'est pour cela qu'il parle en hébreu à la fin du chapitre ;)  
> N'hésitez pas à me faire un retour et je vous retrouve au prochain chapitre pour la suite, pour démêler encore tout ce sac de noeuds !


	11. Let's fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico propose une échappatoire à Levi, tandis que Max décide de blesser le résident.  
> Le virus est toujours présent dans leurs vies, trop présents, et tous tombent sous son poids...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ca faisait longtemps !  
> Voici enfin la suite de Contagion, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**Contagion  
**

**Chapitre 11 : Let’s fall  
  
**

Nico nettoyait sa tasse dans l’évier pendant que Levi, appuyé contre l’ilot central de la cuisine, l’observait. Il n’avait dit aucun mot de plus depuis son récit, et Link avait quitté l’appartement avec Jo.   
Levi s’approcha de son petit-ami et l’enlaça par derrière, croisant ses bras sur son torse. Nico stoppa ses mouvements, posa sa tasse et appuya une de ses mains mouillées sur celles de son compagnon. Il sentait le coeur de ce dernier battre contre son dos. Il sentait la chaleur de son corps, rassurante, contre le sien. Il baissa les yeux sur leurs doigts qui s’enlaçaient, se caressaient et soupira de soulagement. Il avait Levi, sa boule d’amour avec lui. Il l’avait lui, qui n’avait cessé de se battre pour leur relation, pour eux.   
  
Mais désormais, il était terrifié à l’idée de le perdre. Il ne voulait pas non plus le retenir contre son gré, désormais qu’il connaissait la vérité sur son passé, et à quel point il était brisé.   
Il se retourna, déposant ses mains sur les hanches de son petit ami, qui fit de même. Levi avait un regard tendre et chargé d’amour, comme s’il en débordait et qu’il ne voulait cesser d’en donner à Nico.   
— Levi, commença-t-il, la voix cassée. Je pense qu’on doit parler.  
  


Il devint pâle aux paroles de son amant.  
— Nico ?   
— Tu m’as dit il y a un mois que tu voulais qu’on construise une vraie relation ensemble.   
  


A l’évocation de ce souvenir, Levi sourit tendrement. Il avait eu peur de faire fuir Nico avec ses sentiments à ce moment, mais il n’avait pas quitté la pièce. Il lui avait dit qu’il l’aimait. Mais devant l’air grave de son petit ami à l’heure actuelle, il avait peur de son discours et de ce qui allait suivre.   
— Tu m’as soigné quand je suis tombé malade. Je t’entendais me parler quand j’étais dans le coma. Tous les jours, j’écoutais ce que tu me disais sur le temps qu’il faisait dehors. Je sentais ta main gantée sur la mienne. Je…   
  


Il prit une grande inspiration.  
— Tu as déjà supporté bien plus que certaines personnes peuvent endurer dans une vie. Et je…   
  


Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Nico.  
— Je ne peux pas t’imposer de rester avec moi après ce que tu viens d’apprendre.   
  


Levi attrapa le visage de Nico en coupe et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il avait aussi les yeux humides. Certes, il avait toujours été très émotif, mais à cet instant, il ne ressentait pas de tristesse ni de douleur, si ce n’était la sienne, celle de son petit ami brisé en face de lui, tentant dans une manoeuvre désespérée de le faire fuir pour le protéger.   
— Tu ne m’imposes rien du tout.   
  


Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres du plus âgé.   
— Je t’aime Nico. Ton passé n’y change rien.   
  


Puis un soupir de soulagement. Les mains de Nico firent miroir à celles de son petit ami et l’embrassa. Un baiser plein de promesses, dans lequel il mit tout son amour, toute sa gratitude. Et s’il avait du souffrir autant dans son passé pour finalement avoir la chance d’avoir Levi dans sa vie —son Levi, alors il l’acceptait et le referait cent fois pour l’homme qu’il aimait. Celui qui lui faisait savoir en retour tous les jours. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Link avait raccompagné Jo chez elle, lui demandant de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit sur Max. Il avait espoir que Nico le confronte rapidement, et c’était à lui de le faire. Son amie accepta et lui souhaita une bonne soirée, même si elle était déjà écourtée et qu’elle devait être tôt au Grey+Sloan le lendemain.   
  


Puis, le chirurgien rentra chez lui. Il gara sa voiture dans l’allée, derrière celle d’Owen. Il haussa un sourcil et passa la porte d’entrée silencieusement, pour ne réveiller personne au cas où la maison était endormie.   
Allongé sur le canapé, avec un plaid sur lui et des bouteilles de bières alignées au sol, le Dr Hunt dormait silencieusement.   
— Il a eu de mauvaises nouvelles, dit Amélia, assise dans le noir sur un fauteuil.   
  


Link s’avança vers elle en enlevant sa veste, toujours mouillée après le temps passé avec Nico devant le bar sous la pluie battante.   
— Qu’est ce qu’il s’est passé ?   
— Teddy le trompe avec Koracick. Il l’a appris par un message vocal enregistré par erreur…   
— Mon dieu…   
  


Link s’assit sur l’accoudoir du fauteuil d’Amélia, et l’embrassa sur le front.   
— Et toi, où étais tu passé ?   
— Nico… Avait besoin de mon aide. Je te promets de t’expliquer ce qu’il s’est passé, mais plus tard. Il doit d’abord faire quelque chose par lui-même.   
— Ca a un rapport avec Schmitt ?   
  


Il prit la main d’Amélia.  
— Non, mais heureusement qu’il est là.   
— Mmmh, fut sa seule réponse. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
L’hôpital était toujours en effervescence avec les cas de SRAS-20 qui demeuraient toujours de plus en plus complexes à traiter, surtout avec la vague de violence qui découlait de la plupart des guérisons. Quand Levi arriva dans le vestiaire pour se changer, il entendit ses co-résidents parler de la dure nuit qu’ils avaient passé en réanimation. Helm était pâle et allongée sur le banc, les yeux humides.   
Levi se baissa pour avoir les yeux à sa hauteur.  
— Qu’est ce qu’il s’est passé ? Lui demanda-t-il  
— Laisse moi Schmitt. Je n’ai pas envie de parler.   
  


Il passa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur son épaule, mais elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement et la repoussa.   
— C’est quoi ton problème ?! Je n’ai pas envie de parler je t’ai dit !  
  


Et elle se leva pour se réfugier dans les toilettes qu’elle ferma à clef derrière elle. Levi ne comprenait pas ce qu’il lui arrivait. D’habitude, ils se confiaient tout, ils étaient les meilleurs amis. 

  
  


  
Nico se changeait dans les vestiaires des titulaires quand la porte s’ouvrit, et une voix familière l’interpella.   
— Dr Kim !  
  


Un frisson lui parcourut l’échine en tournant le regard vers Max qui se trouvait dans l’encadrement de la porte.   
— Dr Ross, répondit-il froidement en essayant de faire en sorte que sa voix ne tremble pas.   
  


Ce dernier se dirigea vers lui, son café à la main, tendis qu’il enfilait sa blouse.   
— Allons Nico, tu peux m’appeler Max, dit-il en affichant ses dents blanches.   
  


Devant l’absence de réponse de Nico, qui semblait décidé à l’ignorer, il continua de s’avancer vers lui. L’asiatique leva instinctivement son bras en signe de défense tendis qu’il avait pivoté pour riposter en cas de besoin. Max ria bruyamment.   
  


« _Et merde_ ». Pensa Nico.   
  


Il sentit son sang bouillir, la rage monter en lui, comme il ne l’avait jamais ressenti. Il saisit le col de la veste de Max et brandit son poing en l’air. Avant qu’il ne puisse le lancer contre son ex, une vive douleur se diffusa dans son ventre et le déséquilibra. Il lâcha Max, qui venait de lui donner un coup de genou dans l’abdomen. Il se recula, portant une main à son ventre et l’autre contre son casier pour se tenir debout. Il plongea son regard le plus noir dans celui du Dr Ross, amusé de la situation, et se redressa malgré l’irradiation que lui avait provoqué son coup. Il contourna le banc de manière à passer le plus loin possible de Max et sortit de la pièce.   
  


Le Dr Ross jeta un oeil au casier de Nico, qu’il n’avait pas pris le temps de fermer à clef en sortant du vestiaire si rapidement. Il ouvrit la porte et vit son téléphone portable laissé allumé. Il appuya sur le bouton central et une photo de lui et de ce résident, Schmitt, s’afficha. Tous deux souriaient sur le fond d’écran et ne portaient pas les uniformes de l’hôpital. Nico était assis dans u canapé, les cheveux en bataille, un tee-shirt plus ou moins bien mis, avec Levi sur ses genoux, lui aussi débraillé, qui prenait la photo. Leurs sourires et leur joie dégoutait Max, et pire, cela l’énervait au plus haut point. Il tenta de déverrouiller le téléphone, mais il ne connaissait pas le code. Il tenta tout de même d’appeler un numéro d’urgence, qui apparut être celui du résident. Il saisit son propre téléphone et y copia le numéro, puis referma le casier. 

  
  
  


Levi était à l’étage de pédiatrie et attendait l’arrivée du Dr Ross pour la ronde. Il ne se sentait pas bien à l’idée de le revoir, de travailler avec celui qui avait violenté Nico des années auparavant. C’est alors que Link apparut au poste des infirmières.  
— Schmitt, tu dois être avec moi sur l’intervention du petit Peter ce matin, non ?   
— Dr Lincoln, répondit Levi, presque soulagé de le voir dans son service pour la journée. Oui je dois aller au bloc avec…   
  


Il ne réussit pas à dire son nom, mais Atticus l’avait compris. Il acquiesça.   
Les rondes avec le Dr Ross étaient devenues pénibles pour Levi. La veille, il admirait cet homme capable d’empathie pour tous les enfants qu’il traitait, mais désormais son attitude le dégoutait. Il l’imaginait manipuler ces enfants de la même manière qu’il avait manipulé Nico pour qu’il s’attache à lui. Mais Max continua de sourire à Levi comme si de rien n’était.   
  


* * *

  
  
L’opération passait lentement. Levi sentait son coeur battre à toute vitesse à être placé juste à côté de Max. Atticus, en face de lui, lui lançait des regards inquiets toutes les minutes.   
— Lame de 10, demanda Max en tendant sa main devant Levi, vers l’infirmière de bloc.   
  


Il saisit le scalpel, lame vers l’extérieur, et recula sa main vers lui, proche du résident, très rapidement. Levi sentit une douleur sur son bras droit, puis jeta un regard sur l’emplacement de la douleur. Une tache de sang se dessinait sur sa casaque, découpée en un trait fin. Il regarda Max paniqué.  
— Oh, pardon Schmitt, dit ce dernier. Tu devrais faire attention à ta position quand on passe des instruments tranchants. N’importe quel résident devrait savoir ça.   
— MAX ! Intervint Link. A quoi tu joues ?   
  


Il rit doucement, le son résonant pourtant dans le bloc opératoire.   
— Dr Lincoln, je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous parlez.   
  


Il se tourna vers Levi.  
— A cause d’un stupide résident comme toi, on va devoir changer tous les champs stériles et les instruments, j’espère que tu es content de nous faire perdre un temps précieux avec ton incompétence.   
  


Le résident écarquilla les yeux, des larmes perlant aux coins de ces derniers.   
— Sors ! Je ne veux pas d’un incapable dans mon bloc ! Continua le Dr Ross

  
  


* * *

  
  
Levi sortit de la zone des blocs opératoires et se rendit près d’un chariot d’une des infirmières de l’étage pour y prendre du désinfectant, des strips et un pansement pour son bras. Il se dirigea vers le couloir vide des brancards pour nettoyer sa blessure, et vit Helm allongée sur l’un deux. Elle avait les yeux ouverts, mais ne semblait pas bien du tout, sa respiration était rapide à travers son masque et ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur son front.   
— Taryn ? Demanda Levi en s’approchant doucement d’elle, ne voulant pas reproduire l’épisode du matin.   
  


Elle croisa son regard et soupira.   
— Je suis désolée pour ce matin. La nuit a été affreuse, j’ai perdu 4 patients en réa…   
— Désolé, vraiment. Mais ce n’est pas de ta faute, c’est ce virus, tu le sais n’est ce pas ?   
  


Elle prit la main de Levi et sourit derrière son masque. Il continua :  
— Tu devrais faire un test pour le SRAS tu sais, tu n’as vraiment pas l’air bien…  
  


Elle secoua la tête, ce qui déclencha une toux quelques instants.   
— On n’a pas assez de tests, et tant qu’on tient debout on doit continuer, on n’est déjà pas assez nombreux…  
— Non Taryn, la c’est trop, tu ne tiens même plus debout, comment tu veux aider les gens si tu ne fais même pas attention à toi ?   
— Levi. Tais toi, vraiment. Arrête de t’en faire pour moi.   
  


Il sourit tristement et s’installa sur le brancard d’à côté, au niveau de sa tête, puis commença à soigner sa blessure au bras. 

  
  
  


Nico sortit du couloir des blocs opératoires, et en tournant la tête, remarqua Levi assis sur un brancard aux côtés de Taryn. Il se dirigea vers eux.   
— Levi !   
  


Il s’approcha de son compagnon en souriant. Le voir lui faisait du bien, simplement. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur son front, avant de lui demander ce qu’avait Helm, toujours allongée.   
— Elle ne se sent pas bien, mais ne veut pas rentrer chez elle, dit-il d’un ton appuyé pour qu’elle comprenne le message.   
  


Cette dernière brandit son doigt qu’elle leva en l’air en direction de son ami, et les deux amants rirent doucement.  
— Je trouve qu’elle est dans son état normal moi, dit Nico amusé.   
  


Puis il pencha sa tête sur le côté et vit le pansement sur le bras de Levi.   
— Qu’est ce que c’est ? Demanda-t-il.  
  


Il bafouilla :   
— R-Rien c’est… Je n’ai p-pas fait attention pendant euh… L’intervention de ce m-matin.   
— Levi.   
  


Le ton de Nico était strict et emprunt de colère.   
— C’est Max, il m’a coupé avec un scalpel.  
— Quoi ?   
  


Nico sentit son coeur se serrer en même temps que son sang bouillir. Il allait le tuer.   
— Je n’ai pas fait attention, ce n’est pas de sa faute.   
— Je vais le tuer.   
— Non Nico écoute je…  


Mais il n’eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que son petit ami se dirigeait vers l’accès aux blocs. La porte battante fut à ce moment passée par Max et Link. Ce dernier adressa quelques mots au Dr Ross avant que Nico, suivi de près par Levi, n’intervienne.   
— MAX ! Hurla Nico en s’approchant dangereusement de lui.   
  


Il saisit le col de l’uniforme du chirurgien et leva son poing en l’air, prêt à le frapper. Levi se posta en face de son compagnon, essayant de le raisonner.   
— Nico s’il te plait, pas ici, arrête.   
  
  


Mais il vit son regard. Il vit la haine, la douleur. Mais il vit aussi la folie. La même que l’assaillant des urgences.   
— Nico…   
  


Link avait eu le temps de se déplacer aux côtés de son ami et lui avait saisi l’autre bras, et essaya de le faire reculer. Mais il surprit le regard de Schmitt, paniqué en voyant celui du Dr Kim.   
Tout sembla se passer au ralenti. Levi tenta de faire baisser son bras, mais sans succès. Les sourcils de Nico se froncèrent et la folie gagna tout son être, son sang se mit à bouillir et l’air de ses poumons à brûler. Il esquissa un mouvement pour se dégager de l’emprise de ses amis avant de tenter de se jeter sur Max. Link l’avait saisit à temps par derrière, entourant de ses bras le torse et les membres supérieurs de Nico.   
  
Il cria, un hurlement à peine humain qui fit pâlir Levi. Link avait du mal à le retenir, alors il hurla :  
— Infirmière ! Chariot d’urgence, j’ai besoin d’un sédatif !  
  


Atticus bascula en avant pour immobiliser Nico, face contre terre au sol. Il essayait tant bien que mal de se dégager, tout en continuant d’hurler. Levi sortit de son état de choc et se baissa au niveau du visage de son compagnon pour saisir son visage entre ses mains.   
— Nico je t’en supplie, calme toi !   
  


Il leva les yeux et vit l’infirmière préparer en urgence le sédatif qui allait le calmer. Il continua alors de parler :  
— Je t’en prie, Nico, calme toi !!!

  
  
Mais un appel à l’aide retentit à côté de la scène. Levi fit volte face pour voir Helm au sol, Casey criant au secours tandis qu’il vérifiait sa respiration. Il n’y avait personne d’autre dans la pièce, si ce n’était Max qui s’avançait doucement vers la résidente, trainant derrière lui un autre chariot d’urgence, comme si rien ne pressait.   
  
Levi vit rouge et se leva brusquement, courut vers le Dr Ross, saisit les poignées du chariot et poussa le médecin sur le côté. Arrivé auprès d’Helm, Casey lui demanda le nécessaire pour intuber. Levi ouvrit précipitamment les tiroirs pour saisir la sonde et le laryngoscope, tandis que l’infirmière qui s’occupait quelques secondes plus tôt de Nico arriva en courant pour leur prêter main forte.   
  
  
  


Levi se recula pour s’appuyer contre le mur une fois Helm prise en charge. Son amie était accompagnée en réanimation, tandis que quelques mètres plus loin, Link soulevait le corps inerte de son petit ami, sédaté, pour le placer lui aussi sur un brancard.   
  
Et Levi pleura. Il pleura de rage contre ce virus qui n’apportait que de la désolation sur son passage.   
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ca y est, Levi est de nouveau tourmenté par ce virus qui n'apporte véritablement que la douleur autour de lui... Quel avenir pour lui et Nico ? Pour Helm ? Et qu'en est-il de Max ??? Rendez vous au prochain chapitre pour la suite !  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)


	12. Et (presque) tout rentre dans l'ordre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taryn est en réanimation, Nico se bat contre les nouveaux symptômes de violence du SRAS-20, et Levi est confronté à Max.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Il y a un peu plus de fluff dans cette galère pour notre petit couple... J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira ! (Je vous avoue que j'ai eu du mal avec celui-ci, j'ai du le réécrire trois fois je crois)  
> Enjoy !

**Contagion**

**Chapitre 12 : Et (presque) tout rentre dans l’ordre**

3h47 était l’heure affichée en chiffres rouges par le réveil sur la table de nuit.  
Levi n’arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Le souffle de Nico dans son cou, au rythme régulier de sa respiration, ne le berçait pas comme il le faisait habituellement. Son petit ami était rentré dès le soir de l’incident, une fois la sédation levée.   
Le résident, allongé dans son lit avec Nico contre lui, serré dans ses bras forts et généralement réconfortants, n’arrivait pas à dormir. A chaque fois qu’il clignait des yeux, les images de Taryn, intubée, apparaissaient comme des flashs. Rien n’y faisait, il ne pouvait pas se reposer.   
Il s’extirpa de la prise qu’avait son compagnon et se leva du lit. Il rabattit les couvertures sur Nico et déposa un baiser sur son front, s’attardant quelques secondes de plus sur ce geste d’affection.   
  
  


La cuisine portait les vestiges de leur repas de la veille, et Levi entreprit de débarrasser la vaisselle restée en plan. Tous ses mouvements étaient lents, ses mains lourdes alors qu’il déposait les assiettes dans l’évier. Il commença à verser le produit et à faire couler l’eau, quand les larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Il n’arrivait pas à croire que sa meilleure amie soit hospitalisée à cause du SRAS-20, elle aussi. Ce n’était pas juste.   
Ce n’était pas juste qu’elle se batte pour sa vie alors qu’elle n’avait cessé de donner de sa personne pour les autres.   
Ce n’était pas juste qu’une personne si formidable soit dans un lit d’hôpital.  
Ce n’était pas juste qu’elle souffre.   
  


Il éclata en sanglots en repensant à tous ses moments passés à ses côtés, depuis le premier jour d’internat. Il repensa à ces soirées passées au bar, à boire plus que de raison, à toutes ces journées passées à réviser avec Casey, dans son minuscule appartement avec les toilettes sur le pallier. A tous ces voyages qu’ils avaient planifié une fois leur résidence terminée. A cette journée où ils avaient cuisiné des gâteaux de Noël chez Parker, qui avait failli faire brûler sa maison, par deux fois. A ces fous rires, à ces courses folles pour avoir le meilleur cas des urgences. A tous ces moments où ils avaient parlé de leurs problèmes de coeur, de leurs espoirs et leurs projets.   
  


Levi sentit deux bras l’entourer par derrière, puis la tête de Nico reposer sur son épaule. Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans cette position, sans aucun mot, le plus jeune laissant simplement couler ses larmes. 

— Viens là, dit Nico en faisant pivoter son petit ami pour se retrouver face à lui.   
  


Il prit son visage en coupe et essuya ses larmes de ses pouces.   
— Taryn est entre de bonnes mains. Elle n’est pas seule. Elle va se battre, tu le sais ça ?   
  


Levi, incapable de prononcer un quelconque mot, acquiesça. C’était une battante, mais de voir pour la seconde fois une personne qu’il aimait en réanimation à cause du virus le détruisait.   
Nico coupa l’eau qui s’écoulait toujours du robinet de la cuisine, et dirigea son petit ami vers le salon, le forçant à s’assoir dans le canapé. Il déposa un plaid, puis un autre, et encore un autre sur Levi, qui commençait à esquisser un sourire face à la situation. L’asiatique alluma la télévision et lança Netflix, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine où il sortit un pot de glace et des cuillères. Il se glissa sous les plaids, passa un bras autour des épaules de son compagnon, et ce dernier se cala contre lui. Il posa le pot de glace entre eux deux et embrassa le sommet du crâne de Levi.   
— Viens, on a une série à finir, lui dit-il calmement.  
  


Le résident leva les yeux vers lui en lui demandant :  
— Tu ne vas pas être fatigué à veiller comme ça cette nuit ? Tu devrais aller te recouch…  
— Je ne vais nulle part sans toi, le coupa-t-il en souriant.   
  


Levi se grandit pour atteindre les lèvres de Nico, échangeant un baiser avec l’homme qu’il aimait le plus au monde. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
L’heure de se préparer pour se rendre au Grey+Sloan était venue, et ce fut une main passée dans les cheveux de Levi qui le sortit de son sommeil. Il ouvrit les yeux sur le tee-shirt noir que portait Nico. Le résident mit quelques secondes à comprendre où il se trouvait, avant de réaliser qu’il s’était endormi contre le torse de son petit-ami, dans le canapé, qui le regardait en souriant. Levi se colla un peu plus contre lui, profitant des derniers instants avant de devoir partir travailler. Il était bien, sous tous ses plaids et blotti contre l’homme qu’il aimait. Nico resserra un peu plus sa prise et soupira d’aise. Il ne voulait plus bouger, plus jamais. Sa petite boule d’amour était au plus mal, sa meilleure amie était hospitalisée, et de le voir ainsi, s’en voulait de ne rien pouvoir faire de plus pour l’aider. Une partie de la nuit a tenter de le réconforter avec des plaids, une série et de la glace était sa seule solution à l’heure actuelle. Le fait était que Nico ne savait plus quoi faire pour rassurer son petit ami. Il n’était pas doué pour tout cela, c’était Levi qui dans leur couple parlait et trouvait le moyen d’arranger les choses. Il ne connaissait pas toute cette affection, n’en ayant que peu reçue avec sa famille, et encore moins avec Max.   
  
Penser à ce dernier lui serra le coeur. Levi était encore dans son service aujourd’hui. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour le protéger de ce monstre, et cela le rendait malade. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Un nouveau jour en pédiatrie commençait pour Levi. Une nouvelle fois, il était à faire les rondes avec Max. Et à chaque nouvelle parole de son sénior, des hauts-de-coeurs lui venaient. Cet homme le dégoutait au plus haut point. Il ne se pensait pas capable de détester, de haïr quelqu’un un jour, mais cette personne… Cet immonde personnage avait eu raison de ses convictions.   
— Schmitt, aujourd’hui tu vas faire les papiers administratifs des patients du service, ils sont en retard et tu aurais déjà du les faire hier.   
  


Levi resta choqué de la manière dont son aîné lui parlait :  
— Mais je pensais aller au bloc sur l’intervention de…   
— Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Surtout que je ne veux pas d’un incompétent comme toi dans mon bloc.   
  


Il baissa la tête, à deux doigts de craquer. Mais il ne voulait pas faire ce plaisir à cet homme, qui avait brisé son compagnon. Il ne se laisserait pas abattre.   
Devant l’absence de réaction de son résident, de Dr Ross esquissa un sourire malsain et glissa à l’oreille de Levi :  
— Fais moi tes preuves et j’accepterais que tu reviennes dans mon bloc Schmitt.   
  
  


  
L’heure du déjeuner était passée depuis longtemps mais il s’agissait de la première pause de Levi dans sa journée. Faire de l’administratif était définitivement la partie qu’il appréciait le moins dans la médecine.   
  
Il se rendit dans le couloir des brancards et s’assit sur l’un d’eux. Il déposa son café dans à ses côtés, ouvrit son paquet de chips et sortit son téléphone de sa blouse blanche.   
  
  


_Passe une bonne journée, un repas chaud t’attend ce soir. Nico  
  
  
_

Levi sourit, le message de son petit-ami lui réchauffant le coeur. Il était définitivement parfait.   
  
Il engloutit son « déjeuner » et se rendit en réanimation. Il s’habilla d’un masque, d’une casaque, de gants et pénétra dans la chambre de Taryn. La chambre 31. De nouveau.   
Sa co-résidente était intubée et reliée à de nombreuses perfusions. Le respirateur émettait un bruit régulier et les courbes sur le scope étaient satisfaisantes, si on faisait l’impasse sur le fait qu’Helm soit dans le coma.   
Alors Levi s’assit à ses côtés, prit sa main froide dans la sienne, gantée, et commença à lui reparler de tous leurs souvenirs. De ce voyage en Europe qu’ils avaient planifié.   
  


Jo et Meredith entrèrent dans la chambre, et cette dernière soupira en voyant Schmitt aux côtés d’une patiente vulnérable. Certes il se protégeait et la protégeait, mais c’était une question de principe. Le résident comprit vite qu’il n’était plus le bienvenu et quitta la pièce.   
  
Il prit le couloir vers la sortie, se dirigeant vers la pédiatrie et croisa Amélia. Il la salua et elle lui rendit son signe, d’un air grave. Levi se demanda pourquoi elle venait encore travailler alors qu’elle était presque au terme de sa grossesse. Manquer de soignants était un fait, mais de devoir demander à une personne vulnérable de revenir travailler au vu du contexte le dépassait totalement.   
  
  
  
  


C’est d’un pas lourd qu’il avançait dans son service de l’enfer, à la fois déterminé à finir cette journée et dans l’appréhension de la terminer avec Max.   
  


Le Dr Ross ne lui donna que les tâches ingrates, l’assignant à nettoyer tout liquide biologique de l’étage, soit la pédiatrie et la gériatrie, qui se trouvait dans le secteur d’en face.   
Mais Levi ne se laissa pas abattre. C’est presque avec le sourire qu’il alla à la rencontre de chaque patient pour lequel l’infirmière l’appelait. Le contact humain lui avait manqué. Certes, le travail était clairement ingrat, mais l’enthousiasme habituel de Levi renaissait en discutant avec les personnes qu’il avait en face de lui.  
  


  
  
  
A la fin de la journée, tous les muscles de son dos et de ses bras étaient en feu, mais ses activités de l’après-midi lui avaient permis de se vider la tête. Quelque part, il se sentait mieux. Il se dirigea vers le placard de fournitures pour ranger son matériel, et entendit la porte claquer derrière lui.   
Un verrou se fermer.   
  
Il frissonna, n’osant pas se retourner. Il avait peur de voir de qui il s’agissait, même s’il savait très bien qui était entré juste après lui. La lumière s’éteignit, et seules la veilleuse au niveau de la porte éclairait faiblement la pièce d’une teinte verte. Des pas s’approchèrent de lui, et fit volte-face, un bras en avant pour se défendre. Le visage de Max apparut dans l’éclairage. La peur s’empara de lui et il recula, encore, jusqu’a toucher l’étagère, l’obligeant à s’arrêter.   
Le Dr Ross continuait son chemin vers lui, d’une lenteur qui ne présageait au résident rien de bon.  
— J-je vais c-crier, le menaça Levi.   
  


Max saisit son bras et le baissa d’un coup sec. Il prit le menton de Levi d’une main et l’embrassa. Violemment. Le résident appuya ses deux mains contre les épaules de son supérieur et tenta de le repousser. Ce dernier se détacha de lui et lui dit en riant :  
— Pauvre petite chose. Je suis impatient de voir comment Nico va réagir à ça. A moins que tu ne lui dises rien ?   
  


Max descendit sa main sur la hanche de Levi, le maintenant fermement, avant de lui glisser à l’oreille :   
— Parce que toi et moi, nous savons très bien ce qu’il va se passer s’il l’apprend.   
  


Levi trouva la force d’écarter son visage et de claquer la joue de Max. Il profita de ses quelques secondes où il était déstabilisé pour se dégager de sa prise et de courir vers la porte.   
Mais le Dr Ross était plus rapide et attrapa son bras, le déséquilibrant et le faisant chuter sur le sol à plat dos. Il l’enjamba et le maintint au sol, une main sur sa gorge et l’autre tenant ses poignets.   
— Je suis impatient de te voir arriver aux urgences quand Nico aura appris ce qu’il vient de se passer, et qu’il t’aura battu à mort comme je l’ai fait.   
— C’EST QUOI VOTRE PROBLÈME ?! IL N’EST PAS COMME VOUS !  
  


Max rit.  
— Pour le moment petit Schmitt. Pour le moment. Attends qu’il redevienne fou comme hier.   
  


Et il se leva, laissant Levi allongé au sol alors qu’il quittait la pièce.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
Levi entra dans l’appartement, dans lequel une douce odeur de cuisine flottait. Nico s’affairait dans l’office et sourit en voyant son petit ami.   
— Hey.   
— Hey, répondit le résident en s’approchant de son compagnon.   
  


Ils s’embrassèrent et Levi s’intrigua de voir le plan de travail encombré de nombreuses épluchures, de farine et d’emballages.   
— Qu’est ce qu’il s’est passé ici ? Demanda-t-il en riant  
— J’ai cuisiné toute la journée, répondit Nico avec un sourire triomphant.   
  


Levi pouffa :  
— Tu ne savais pas quoi faire hein ?   
  


Nico rit à la remarque. C’était l’entière vérité, bien qu’il l’ait aussi parce qu’il avait envie de faire plaisir à Levi, et lui apporter un peu de réconfort, comme il le pouvait.   
Il saisit un peu de farine et la lança vers son petit-ami, lui intimant de « quitter sa cuisine », plongeant Levi dans un rire encore plus incontrôlable quand il fit le parallèle entre sa manière le dire et une « mama italienne ».   
Et alors que Levi se dirigeait vers le canapé en pouffant, Nico sentit son coeur se réchauffer en le si joyeux.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Le repas avait été délicieux. Levi n’avait pas pensé une seconde à la dureté de sa journée, mais quand il se leva pour déposer leurs assiettes dans l’évier, il sentit de nouveau les muscles de son dos se tendre de douleur.   
— Tu t’es fait mal ? Demanda Nico en le voyant passer sa main libre au niveau de ses reins.  
  


Le résident déposa les plats et se retourna vers son petit ami, tout en saisissant son portable posé sur l’ilot central afin de vérifier s’il avait un message concernant l’état de santé de sa co-résidente.   
— Oui un peu j’ai…   
  


Mais il se stoppa en voyant les messages qu’il avait reçus. Il ne connaissait pas le numéro, mais au vu de ce qu’ils disaient, il comprit vite de qui il s’agissait. 

  
_« Je suis tellement impatient de te voir arriver presque mort aux urgences à cause de Nico »_  
_« Sache que je serais le premier à lui dire qu’il t’a fait du mal et que c’est de sa faute »_  
_« Pauvre petit résident, que vas-tu faire maintenant ? »_

  
— Levi ? Tout va bien ? Demanda Nico face à son silence.   
  


Il leva la tête de son téléphone.  
— Oui, oui très bien. Je regardais juste si j’avais des nouvelles de Taryn.   
— Laisse ton portable, viens, dit Nico en lui tendant la main par-dessus l’ilot.   
  
  


Levi prit sa main, mais ne pouvant s’empêcher de se demander comment de Dr Ross avait pu avoir son numéro.   
Nico les dirigea dans la chambre, et poussa doucement Levi sur le lit. Ils s’embrassèrent passionnément, enlevèrent leurs tee-shirts, leurs gestes se faisant de plus en plus impatients.   
Autant agréable que ce fut le moment, Levi s’arrêta et éloigna ses lèvres de celles de son petit ami.   
— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Demanda Nico.   
  


Levi tourna sa tête et Nico tourna pour se mettre à ses côtés dans le lit. Le plus jeune prit une grande inspiration et plongea son regard dans celui de son compagnon.   
— Promets moi de rester calme Nico, je t’en prie.   
— C’est Max ? Demanda-t-il alors, les sourcils froncés.   
— C’est Max, mais si tu… Si tu redeviens fou… Il aura eu ce qu’il voulait.   
  


Nico plongea son regard dans le sien, essayant de comprendre. Il se colla un peu plus à Levi et le prit par les épaules, le fit pivoter de manière à ce qu’ils soient tournés face à face.   
— Max m’a suivi dans une réserve et m’a… Forcé à l’embrasser.   
  


Nico serra sa prise sur l’épaule de Levi. Ce dernier posa une main sur la sienne.   
— Nico, tu me fais mal.   
— Pardon, pardon.   
  


Il détendit sa prise et déposa sa main sur la mâchoire de Levi, caressant sa joue de son pouce.   
— Je lui.. Ait mis une baffe mais il… M’a rattrapé et-et… Il m’a fait to-tomber. Il m’a dit qu’il voulait que tu deviennes violent comme la dernière fois, que tu me fasses du mal.   
  


Le mouvement du pouce de Nico se stoppa. Il se mit à trembler tandis que Levi posa une main à plat contre son torse. Le plus âgé ferma ses yeux, semblant lutter contre quelque chose qui s’agitait au fond de lui.   
— Nico, je t’en prie, calme toi. Il aura gagné sinon.   
  


Il retira sa main de la joue de Levi et s’écarta de lui, presque comme s’il avait reçu un choc électrique.   
— Nico, Nico, commença Levi, apeuré que le plan de Max ne fonctionne. Nico, je vais bien.   
  


Il s’arrêta de trembler et ouvrit doucement ses yeux. Levi s’était assis dans le lit et avançait sa main vers lui. Il lui caressa les cheveux, et la respiration de Nico s’apaisa.   
— La dernière chose que je veux c’est qu’il t’arrive quelque chose, dit Nico d’une voix basse.  
— Je sais.  
— Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais si je te blessais.  
— Je sais Nico, je sais.   
  


De longues minutes passèrent, et une fois que Nico fut calmé, il s’assit pour faire de nouveau face à Levi. Il lui prit les mains et lui annonça :  
— J’irais voir Bailey demain.   
  


Il prit une grande inspiration.  
— Je lui raconterais ce qu’il s’est passé entre Max et moi, et ce qu’il t’a fait.   
— Nico tu n’as pas à…  
— Il ne mettra plus jamais un pied dans cet hôpital.  
  


Il y eut un silence durant lequel ils plongèrent leur regard dans celui de l’autre.   
— Je n’ai plus peur de lui, continua-t-il. Il ne te touchera plus jamais.  
  


Levi sourit en entendant les mots de Nico. Il s’approcha de lui et l’embrassa tendrement.   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu !  
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours plaisir !  
> On se retrouve au prochain pour un peu plus... De rebondissements !


	13. Taryn Helm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taryn Helm, résidente en deuxième année au Grey + Sloan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée.

** Contagion **

**Chapitre 13 : Taryn Helm  
  
**

Amélia, assise au poste des infirmières de réanimation, regardait les deux électroencéphalogrammes qu’elle avait réalisé quelques heures plus tôt. Les résultats étaient identiques et clairs. Il n’y avait aucun doute sur le diagnostic. Elle leva les yeux vers Meredith et Jo qui attendaient la réponse de la neurochirurgienne, même si elles-mêmes la connaissaient. Jo se rongeait les ongles et Meredith triturait son badge, les yeux rivés sur la chambre de la personne pour laquelle le diagnostic attendait d’être posé.   
Amélia se leva, tenant son ventre, et interpella ses collègues. Elle prit une grande inspiration et annonça le diagnostic, les larmes aux yeux.  
— Mort cérébrale.   
  


* * *

  
  
Levi s’était réveillé cette nuit là à 2h37, avec une douleur dans le ventre. Très vite, un mauvais pressentiment l’envahit. Il se tourna vers Nico qui dormait paisiblement et pris de panique, le secoua pour le réveiller.   
— Nico, Nico réveille toi.   
  


Ses yeux s’entrouvrirent doucement, émergeant de son sommeil profond.   
— Je dois aller à l’hôpital, où sont tes clefs de voiture ?   
— Qu’est ce qu’il se passe ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix endormie.  
— J’ai un mauvais pressentiment, s’il te plait, prête moi ta voiture.  


Nico se redressa et sortit du lit, s’habillant avec ses affaires civiles de la veille.   
— Qu’est ce que tu fais ? Questionna Levi  
— Je viens avec toi, mets tes vêtements.   
  


Levi s’exécuta et passa ses affaires à la va-vite. Il ferait ses lacets dans la voiture.   
  


— Tu veux aller où ? Demanda Nico en coupant le contact.   
— En réa. Je dois aller en réa.   
  


Levi n’avait pas envie de parler. Il avait passé les quelques minutes de voyage à se tortiller sur son siège, ne pouvant attendre de se rendre aux côtés de Taryn. Quelque chose n’allait pas, il le sentait dans ses tripes. Et s’il se trompait, alors il se ferait pardonner auprès de ses collègues et de Nico pour les avoir dérangés au beau milieu de la nuit.   
  


L’ascenseur s’ouvrit sur l’étage de la réanimation, et Levi courut presque pour passer les portes battantes du service. Arrivé au niveau du poste des infirmières, il remarqua les trois titulaires, Jo, Meredith et Amélia, le regard rivé sur la chambre 31. Elles semblèrent surprises de le voir débarquer en tenue civile en plein milieu de la nuit.   
— Quelqu’un l’a appelé ? Demanda Amélia, confuse.   
— M’appeler ? M’appeler pour quoi ? Répondit Levi, de plus en plus paniqué.   
  


La main de Nico se posa sur son épaule alors qu’Amélia se posa en face de lui, lui prenant les mains.   
— Schmitt, tu veux peut-être t’assoir…   
  
Le sang de Levi ne fit qu’un tour. Il sentit une sensation glaciale l’envahir, une douleur se diffuser dans sa poitrine. Nico, voyant qu’il ne bougeait pas, essaya de le diriger par l’épaule vers le siège des infirmières, mais le résident ne voulait pas bouger. Son pressentiment ne fit que grandir et ses yeux s’embuèrent de larmes.   
— Qu’est ce qu’il se passe Dr Shepherd ?   
— Le Dr Helm…   
  


Elle avala sa salive difficilement, et sa soeur s’approcha d’elle, posant également une main sur son épaule, comme pour lui donner du courage. Jo, elle, s’avança également, pour soutenir le regard de Nico, une lueur de douleur dans le sien.   
— Taryn est en mort cérébrale, annonça Amélia d’une voix cassée.   
  
  


Un silence s’abattit à ces paroles. Seuls les bips réguliers des scopes des chambres résonnaient, comme un bruit de fond.   
— Pa-pardon ? Ce… Ce… Qu-quoi ?   
  


Levi se mit à trembler, sa tête se tourna vers la chambre 31 où sa co-résidente se trouvait. Le scope affichait des bonnes constantes. Non, le Dr Shepherd se trompait. Non, elle allait bien.   
— Ce n’est pas… Non…   
  


Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et les sanglots agitèrent son corps. Taryn ne pouvait pas être morte. Elle n’était pas morte. Son coeur battait encore.  
— Non, non non… NOOOOON !!!!!  
  


Et il ne put contenir sa douleur. Il voulait courir vers la chambre, tant pis pour son masque, tant pis pour tout, il devait être à ses côtés. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Ce n’était pas possible. Son coeur battait encore.   
Nico le retint en le ceinturant de ses bras par derrière. Il sentait les soubresauts des épaules de son petit ami alors qu’il évacuait toute sa douleur par ses pleurs, et se maudit de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l’aider. 

  
  


  
_— Tu sais, si tu n’as pas envie de rester chez ta mère travailler, tu peux venir chez moi, je me fais une session de révisions, proposait Taryn à Levi, alors qu’ils fermaient leurs casiers dans le vestiaire des internes après une longue journée._  
_— Vraiment ? Répondait-il. Ce serait génial, j’ai du mal à bosser chez moi !_

  
  
_L’appartement de Taryn se trouvait au 4ème étage et n’avait pas d’ascenseur. Ils gravirent les marches avec difficulté, chargés de leurs livres d’anatomie._  
_Le fait était que l’appartement de l’interne était minuscule et ne comportait qu’une seule fenêtre. Un lit simple était collé contre le mur, embarrassé de livres ouverts et surlignés des couleurs de l’arc-en-ciel, et au bout duquel un simple frigo servait de table de nuit. Un lavabo dans lequel de la vaisselle empilée trainait, ainsi qu’une brosse à dents et du mascara, faisait l’angle de la pièce, juste à côté de la cabine de douche. Les murs étaient surement recouverts d’un papier peint vert, mais il était difficile de le distinguer, car tout était tapissé d’articles sur les prouesses de Meredith Grey ainsi que de dessins représentant les différents organes, les différents systèmes du corps humain._  
_Voyant son co-interne absorbé par sa décoration, Taryn le sortit de son observation :_  
_— Ouais, je sais que c’est petit, mais bon, vu le montant du prêt pour mes études de médecine que j’ai déjà je n’ai pas le luxe d’avoir mieux…_  
_— J’adore la déco, fut la seule chose que réussit à dire Levi en lui souriant._   
  


Les larmes ne cessaient de couler le long de ses joues, et même blotti dans les bras de Nico, rien ne le calmait. Ce n’était pas possible. Il voulait se sortir de ce cauchemar.   
Helm était la personne la plus gentille qu’il connaisse. Sous ses airs et ses paroles parfois bourrues, une personne formidable se cachait, visible seulement par les personnes à qui elle avait accordé sa confiance.   
  


  
_Taryn avait finalement réussi à aider Levi à mettre ses lentilles de contact dans les toilettes, sous le rire incontrôlable de Casey._  
_Pour fêter cette victoire, Schmitt leur avait proposé d’aller boire un verre chez Joe’s. Ses deux co-résidents n’avaient pas réussi à dire non à partir du moment où Levi les avait amadoué en les informant qu’il paierait sa tournée._  
_Alors ils s’étaient dirigés tous les trois vers le bar, enjoués comme ils l’avaient rarement été depuis le début de leur internat. Et toute la soirée, animée par Levi qui ne cessait de parler de sa joie ainsi que les nombreux shooters de tequila, Taryn ne cessa de sourire à ses amis._

  
  


Le soleil se levait sur Seattle mais Levi restait inconsolable. Nico était resté auprès de lui tout le long, sans un mot, en étant juste présent pour lui. Il savait que les mots ne servaient à rien dans ces circonstances.   
Jo frappa à la porte de la chambre de garde, et Nico se détacha de Levi pour aller lui ouvrir. Elle entra en jetant un regard triste à son collègue. Elle aussi avait les yeux rouges. Elle s’assit à côté de Levi sur le lit, et posa une main sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux vers elle, essuyant ses larmes d’un revers de manche.   
— Schmitt, je… Je sais que le moment est difficile mais… On a pu joindre la mère d’Helm et elle est d’accord pour qu’on prélève les organes de sa fille… On l’emmène au bloc dans une heure, si tu veux aller la voir…   
  


Il renifla.  
— J’-j’y vais.   
  


  
C’est accompagné de Nico qu’il se rendit de nouveau en réanimation. Et le spectacle qu’il vit lui réchauffa le coeur dans ce malheur. Une foule de résidents, d’internes et même de titulaires attendait pour rentrer dans la chambre. Casey était le premier, au plus proche de la porte, et fit signe à Levi de le rejoindre. Il lui tendit sa blouse blanche, que tous revêtirent avant d’ajuster leurs masques et de rentrer dans la chambre.   
  


_— Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? Sautait de joie Taryn en enfilant enfin sa longue blouse blanche. On est enfin des docteurs !!!_

_Tout les nouveaux internes, bien qu’heureux de commencer leur travail en tant que médecins, n’étaient pas aussi enthousiastes qu’Helm. Elle sautillait littéralement de joie en remplissant les poches de sa nouvelle tenue de fiches.  
_  
_C’était comme une revanche sur la vie qu’elle vivait, d’enfin pouvoir enfiler son uniforme. Personne dans sa famille ne l’avait prise au sérieux quand elle leur avait dit qu’elle voulait faire médecine après son Bachelor de nutrition. Tout simplement parce qu’elle avait été prise de justesse dans sa fac, et que pour eux, elle arrêterait au bout d’un an. Elle n’avait jamais été vue comme une personne ayant suffisamment d’ambition pour réussir. Alors elle s’était battue avec sa mère pour qu’elle comprenne qu’il s’agissait de son rêve, et qu’elle devait partir à l’autre bout du pays pour le réaliser. Opposée à cela, sa mère lui avait demandé de faire un choix : sa famille ou la médecine. Et Taryn avait choisi, en priant tous les jours pour que sa décision soit en effet la bonne._  
_Elle s’était battue pendant quatre ans pour réussir son école de médecine. Avait enchainé les nuits blanches pour réussir haut la main tous les examens. Elle avait fait des recherches, encore et encore, pour tenter d’arriver à la cheville de la femme formidable qu’elle admirait plus que tout pour son courage et son ambition : Meredith Grey. Et elle savait qu’un jour, elle la rencontrerait et la remercierait pour toute l’inspiration qu’elle lui avait donné pendant ces quatre ans.  
  
_

_Et le jour où elle enfila sa longue blouse blanche brodée de l’écusson du Grey+Sloan et de son nom « Taryn Helm, M.D » elle se mit presque à pleurer de joie._

_Elle était médecin.  
  
  
  
  
_

La porte de la chambre 31 coulissa, et tous les médecins, habillés de leur blouse blanche, entrèrent.   
Levi et Casey étaient juste à côté d’elle et lui tenaient tous deux la main.   
Helm semblait paisible, comme si elle dormait. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme des insufflations du respirateur, tandis que le scope continuait d’émettre des petits « bip » en harmonie avec les battements de son coeur, contrôlés par tout un arsenal de drogues qui passaient dans ses veines, par des dizaines de seringues accrochées à la rampe.   
  


Ses deux co-résidents étaient en larmes. En face d’eux, de l’autre côté du lit, les internes, les résidents s’étaient groupés pour lui dire un dernier au revoir. Link, De Luca, Jo, Amélia, Maggie, Owen, Jackson, Bailey et Webber s’étaient aussi ajoutés aux personnes présentes, s’habillant également de leur blouse blanche. Meredith se fraya un chemin dans la foule pour se placer en face de Casey et Schmitt, prenant l’autre main de Taryn dans la sienne. Les deux résidents sourient à cette attention, qui aurait sans doute fait le plus grand des honneurs à leur amie.   
  


Levi prit une grande inspiration et en coeur avec Casey, ils récitèrent le serment d’Hippocrate, très vite accompagnés par toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. 

  
  
  
_« Au moment d’être admis à exercer la médecine, je promets et je jure d’être fidèle aux lois de l’honneur et de la probité.  
_  
_Mon premier souci sera de rétablir, de préserver ou de promouvoir la santé dans tous ses éléments, physiques et mentaux, individuels et sociaux.  
_  
_Je respecterai toutes les personnes, leur autonomie et leur volonté, sans aucune discrimination selon leur état ou leurs convictions. J’interviendrai pour les protéger si elles sont affaiblies, vulnérables ou menacées dans leur intégrité ou leur dignité. Même sous la contrainte, je ne ferai pas usage de mes connaissances contre les lois de l’humanité.  
_  
_J’informerai les patients des décisions envisagées, de leurs raisons et de leurs conséquences.  
_  
_Je ne tromperai jamais leur confiance et n’exploiterai pas le pouvoir hérité des circonstances pour forcer les consciences.  
_  
_Je donnerai mes soins à l’indigent et à quiconque me les demandera. Je ne me laisserai pas influencer par la soif du gain ou la recherche de la gloire.  
_  
_Admis dans l’intimité des personnes, je tairai les secrets qui me seront confiés. Reçu à l’intérieur des maisons, je respecterai les secrets des foyers et ma conduite ne servira pas à corrompre les moeurs.  
_  
_Je ferai tout pour soulager les souffrances. Je ne prolongerai pas abusivement les agonies. Je ne provoquerai jamais la mort délibérément.  
_  
_Je préserverai l’indépendance nécessaire à l’accomplissement de ma mission. Je n’entreprendrai rien qui dépasse mes compétences. Je les entretiendrai et les perfectionnerai pour assurer au mieux les services qui me seront demandés.  
_  
_J’apporterai mon aide à mes confrères ainsi qu’à leurs familles dans l’adversité.  
_  
_Que les hommes et mes confrères m’accordent leur estime si je suis fidèle à mes promesses ; que je sois déshonoré et méprisé si j’y manque. »  
  
  
_

Alors que la voix de Levi se cassa dans un sanglot à la fin de ses paroles, le visage souriant de Taryn enfilant pour la première fois sa longue blouse blanche apparut devant ses yeux. Et il mémorisa chacun de ses traits ; ses fossettes, sa queue de cheval approximative et son stéthoscope qu’elle avait fièrement passé autour de son cou une fois le col de sa blouse de médecin ajustée.   
  
  


Et il n’oubliera jamais son sourire enjoué.   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon pour ce chapitre, j'ai honnêtement pleuré en l'écrivant.  
> J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu malgré la triste nouvelle, n'hésitez pas à me faire un retour pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Les prochains seront évidemment moins sombres ;)


	14. "Love like this"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi tente de faire face à la mort de son amie pendant qu'Owen déménage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le nouveau chapitre de Contagion. Plus lent, moins triste aussi !  
> Désolée du retard, je devais rendre mon mémoire xD  
> Enjoy !
> 
> Une chanson a été utilisée pour l'écriture du chapitre et les paroles apparaissent à un moment, je vous conseille de l'écouter pour la première partie, il s'agit de "Love like this" de Ben Rector :)

** Contagion **

**Chapitre 14 : "Love like this"**

  
La porte de l’appartement de Nico s’ouvrit pour que ce dernier entre dans son logement. Plongé dans la pénombre, éclairée par la lumière des réverbères au-dehors, la pièce était n’était pourtant pas inoccupée.   
Allongé sur le canapé, emmitouflé dans un sweat appartenant à son compagnon, Levi fixait un point dans le vide. Ses cheveux tombaient sur son visage, se mêlant aux larmes qui avaient tari sur ses joues. Son souffle était régulier, mais n’était pas calme pour autant ; des soubresauts dûs à ses sanglots agitaient à l’occasion ses épaules.   
Posé sur le sol à ses côtés, un plateau composé d’un verre d’eau et d’un repas, désormais froid, avait été placé là en fin de matinée, quand Nico était avait du repartir à l’hôpital. 

  
  
  
A la minute où Levi était sorti de la chambre de Taryn, il s’était effondré, se jetant littéralement dans les bras de Nico pour décharger tout son chagrin, toute sa douleur. Il n’avait eu que faire du regard des autres, il n’y pensait d’ailleurs plus. Il ne pensait plus à rien, si ce n’était la perte de son amie. Alors son compagnon l’avait dirigé vers la voiture, le laissant crier, s’agripper, pleurer autant qu’il en avait besoin. Tout le trajet, aussi court fût-il, il lui avait tenu la main pour ne jamais rompre le contact avec lui. Mais le résident n’avait pas réussi à sortir de la voiture. Alors Nico avait fait le tour, ouvert sa portière et s’était agenouillé dans la fraicheur du matin, attendant que Levi se calme suffisamment, qu’il lui demande de l’aide pour rentrer dans l’appartement. Il avait continué de lui tenir la main, la caressant doucement de son pouce. Et quand Levi lui avait dit dans une voix brisée par les sanglots et la douleur « aide moi », Nico l’avait pris dans ses bras et porté jusque dans son appartement. Son compagnon avait passé ses bras autour de sa nuque, agrippant au passage ses cheveux noirs dans lesquels il aimait passer ses doigts, en des temps plus heureux.   
Il avait porté Levi jusqu’au canapé, l’asseyant le plus confortablement possible. Mais les pleurs avaient laissé place au silence, et au regard vague, éteint.  
Alors Nico était parti chercher son sweat, le préféré de Levi, celui qu’il aimait lui voler pour passer des journées confortables chez lui. Il lui avait passé, l’habillant telle une poupée désarticulée. Il ne semblait plus avoir de force.   
Nico s’était assis à côté de lui et les avait recouverts d’un épais plaid gris. Il avait passé une main derrière l’épaule de Levi et l’avait doucement tiré vers son épaule pour qu’il repose sa tête, mais il se laissait juste faire. Il ne se blottissait pas contre lui comme il avait l’habitude. Alors Nico l’avait pris dans ses bras de longues minutes, dessinant des cercles avec ses mains dans son dos. Son compagnon ne lui avait pas rendu son accolade, mais ce n’était pas grave. Ce n’était pas grave parce qu’aussi égoïste que cela pouvait paraître, il était en vie et pouvait le serrer dans ses bras.   
  
  


Plus tard dans la matinée, l’hôpital avait rappelé Nico pour qu’il vienne prêter main forte aux soignants en ces temps de crise. N’ayant pas le choix, il s’était levé, se détachant de son compagnon et se dirigeant dans la cuisine pour lui préparer un repas chaud, qu’il espérait réconfortant pour lui. Une fois préparé, il l’avait déposé à ses côtés dans un plateau avec un verre d’eau. Au moment de partir, il avait déposé un baiser sur son front, sans provoquer de réponse chez Levi.  
« Je t’aime », lui avait-il dit avant de fermer la porte de son appartement derrière lui avant de se diriger de nouveau vers le Grey+Sloan. 

* * *

  
  
Jo était dans le bureau de recherche et continuait tant bien que mal ses recherches sur le SRAS-20. Le virus était si complexe à analyser et à comprendre qu’a chaque nouvelle piste, lueur d’espoir, il abattait toutes ses certitudes.   
Il était tard dans la nuit, mais elle persévérait, sentant que la voie qu’elle explorait était peut être un début de solution.   
La porte du bureau s’ouvrit et Owen entra, la referma derrière lui et s’y appuya. Il commença à respirer fort et rapidement, comme s’il pleurait. Il n’avait, de toute évidence, pas remarqué la présence de sa collègue en entrant dans la pièce, éclairée par une simple lampe de bureau.   
— Dr Hunt ?   
  


Owen se redressa, tous ses sens en éveil. Il remarqua Jo, assise à sa table, le regard inquiet.   
— Pardon, je n’avais pas vu que vous étiez la Dr Karev.  
  


Un silence gênant s’installa tandis qu’Owen essuya d’un revers de la main les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues.   
— Vous travaillez sur quoi ? Demanda-t-il.  
— Le SRAS-20, j’essaie de trouver une piste, quelque chose, n’importe quoi même pour comprendre comment le combattre mais je me prends un mur à chaque fois !  
  


Le roux s’approcha d’elle, tirant une chaise pour s’y assoir.   
— Voyons si je peux vous aider alors.   
  


* * *

  
  
Une semaine s’était écoulée depuis la mort de Taryn, et l’état de Levi n’avait pas évolué d’un iota. Il ne mangeait plus, n’était pas retourné travailler et ne parlait pas non plus à Nico. Ce dernier était désemparé devant l’état de son compagnon. Quand il rentrait du travail, il ne trouvait pas les mots ou les gestes pour l’aider.   
Il voulait vraiment lui apporter de bonnes nouvelles, lui redonner un temps soit peu le sourire, sauf que ce n’était pas son fort. A vrai dire, c’était Levi qui avait toujours les mots, les attentions dans leur couple. 

  
  
Quand Nico passa la porte de son appartement, Levi était assis dans le canapé, fixant un point invisible au loin. Il ne regarda même pas dans la direction de son petit ami quand ce dernier étendit sa veste et jeta ses clés dans le pot de l’entrée, les faisant tinter.   
Le chirurgien s’appuya contre l’ilot de la cuisine, une vue imprenable sur le salon. Voir l’homme qu’il aimait si triste lui brisait le coeur. Il saisit son téléphone, le connecta à l’enceinte et lança la musique. Tant pis s’il paraissait ridicule. 

  
  
_« Never was an early riser, used to be an up-all-nighter_  
_Never saw the morning light quite like I do now »_  
Nico s’avança vers Levi, s’accroupit devant lui en déposant une main en coupe sur sa mâchoire.   
  


_« Never said no to a party_  
_Never started saving money »_  
Nico attrapa la main de son compagnon de la sienne libre et les redressèrent tous les deux. Il plaça une main sur la hanche de Levi et l’autre sur son épaule.  
  


_« Everything is different since you've been around »_  
Leurs regards se croisèrent et se plongèrent l’un dans l’autre, pendant que Nico les fit s’élancer dans un slow.   
  


_« It's the way you're smiling at me »_  
Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres de Nico, tandis que les larmes montèrent aux yeux de son petit ami.   
  


_« It's in the way you hold my hand »_  
Levi déposa à son tour ses mains sur l’épaule et la hanche de son compagnon.   
  


_« It's the way I've watched you change me_  
_From a boy into a man »_  
Les deux amants bougèrent sur le rythme calme de la chanson.   
  


_« It's a million things about you »_  
Les yeux de Nico commencèrent à leur tour à s’embuer de larmes de joie en voyant Levi esquisser un discret sourire.   
  


_« And I don't know what it is »_  
Il rapprocha le résident un peu plus de lui, déplaçant la main sur son épaule pour la poser sur sa mâchoire.   
  


_« I have never known a love like this »_  
Nico embrassa Levi tendrement, mettant tout son amour et tous les sentiments qu’il avait pour cet homme dans son baiser.   
  


* * *

  
Jo prenait son petit déjeuner avant d’aller dormir, chose qu’elle faisait toujours après une garde et de nuit avant d’aller dormir, quand quelqu’un sonna à la porte. La chirurgienne se leva et ouvrit à Owen, l’air épuisé, les yeux rouges et son sac miliaire sur l’épaule.   
— Dr Hunt ?   
  


Owen ne répondit pas directement, semblant perdu et ayant perdu la raison pour laquelle il venait sonner chez Jo.   
— Pardon, c’est une mauvaise idée, dit-il avant de reculer, prêt à partir.   
— Entrez, vous tombez pile à l’heure pour le petit déjeuner.   
  


Owen sourit tristement et entra dans le loft, déposant son sac à l’entrée. Il suivit Jo jusqu’a la table de la cuisine, où elle lui indiqua une chaise pour s’assoir. Elle lui tendit une tasse de café ainsi qu’une assiette garnie de tranches de pain. Il mangea en silence.   
Jo n’était pas stupide, vu l’état dans lequel il était un peu plus tôt dans la nuit et sa mine déconfite actuellement, elle avait clairement compris qu’il s’agissait de Teddy. Link lui avait parlé de la situation difficile dans laquelle Owen se trouvait et elle s’était sentie extrêmement mal pour lui, personne ne méritait cela.   
Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment de Dr Hunt, si ce n’était à l’hôpital ou lors de soirées. Mais il avait toujours paru être quelqu’un de franc et de gentil. Quand Alex l’avait littéralement laissée tomber, elle aurait aimé avoir quelqu’un pour en parler, ou pas d’ailleurs, juste une présence à ses côtés.  
— La salle de bains est ici, dit-elle de but en blanc en pointant du doigt la pièce. Et il y a des draps dans le coffre sous le canapé.   
  


Owen sourit. Les médecins du Grey+Sloan étaient définitivement une grande famille.   
— Merci.   
  


* * *

  
  
Quand Nico ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, il se trouvait seul dans le lit. Il était pourtant sûr de s’être endormi aux côtés de Levi la veille, chose qui n’était pas arrivée depuis une semaine. Depuis la mort de Taryn, son petit ami avait dormi sur le canapé, parce que bouger était trop compliqué pour lui.   
Nico soupira, pensant qu’il avait rejoint le salon dans la nuit.   
  
Il se leva, passa un bas de pyjama et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Mais une fois la porte de la chambre passée, il découvrit Levi dans la pièce, près de la gazière, une poêle dans la main et une spatule dans l’autre. Sur l’ilot central, deux assiettes étaient mises, avec un couteau et une fourchette de chaque côté, un verre de jus d’orange et une tasse de café fumant disposées devant.   
Nico sentit son coeur manquer un battement, puis se réchauffer en observant cette scène. Son petit ami n’avait pas encore remarqué sa présence, et était toujours habillé du sweat de son compagnon, d’un bas de pyjama qui tombait sur ses hanches, dû à la perte de poids par l’absence d’alimentation depuis une semaine. Une chose n’avait cependant pas changé, et c’était ses cheveux en bataille. Ses lunettes étaient légèrement embuées du fait de se tenir proche d’une source de chaleur.   
  


Nico avança et appuya sa hanche contre l’îlot central.   
— Bonjour Levi, dit-il tendrement.   
  


Ce dernier tourna la tête, et répondit en lui souriant du mieux qu’il pouvait étant donné les circonstances :   
— Salut Nico.   
  


L’asiatique s’approcha de lui et enleva la spatule des mains, l’attirant ensuite dans ses bras. Jamais il n’avait pensé pouvoir être si attaché à quelqu’un. Jamais il n’avait pensé pouvoir être si démonstratif envers l’homme qu’il aimait. Jamais il n’avait pensé qu’un simple petit déjeuner préparé par la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus au monde le rendrait si heureux.  
Pourtant, aujourd’hui, il était le plus heureux des hommes, retrouvant sa boule d’amour, un sourire éblouissant sur ses lèvres.   
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Le prochain contiendra plus d'action évidement, et plus de rebondissements !  
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire :3 (ça fait plaisir et ça me motive à écrire haha)


	15. Chambre 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max est hospitalisé dans la chambre 31 de réanimation, et des tensions se créent entre Nico et Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Le mémoire est terminé, la soutenance passée et j'ai pu rendre tous mes dossiers pour mon école et mon futur lieu d'exercice, ce qui signifie : la reprise des publications (assez rapidement !)  
> Ce chapitre avait déjà été écrit il y a quelques temps, et permet d'avancer doucement vers la fin de la fanfiction. Enjoy !

**Contagion**

**Chapitre 15 : Chambre 31**

Levi et Nico s’étaient rendus à l’hôpital pour travailler ce matin-là., mais avec plus d’une heure d’avance. Le plus âgé avait pris la décision d’aller enfin parler de Max à Bailey, et Levi se sentait prêt de raconter son entrevue dans la réserve avec le chirurgien pédiatrique.   
  


Ils frappèrent à la porte du bureau de Miranda, qui les autorisa à entrer. Elle fût surprise de les voir se présenter à elle si tôt dans la matinée, mais surtout parce qu’ils ne se montraient que très peu ensemble dans l’enceinte de l’hôpital.

— Kim, Schmitt, que me vaut ce plaisir ?

— Nous avons besoin de vous parler de quelque chose qui concerne le nouveau médecin de pédiatrie, dit simplement Nico.   
  


Miranda fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

— Le Dr Ross ?

  
  


Ils acquiescèrent.

— Le Dr Ross… Commença-t-elle avant de prendre une grande inspiration, est en réanimation depuis hier soir, il a contracté le SRAS-20 en soignant un enfant… Si vous voulez aller le voir, vous devez vous protéger et demander à l’équipe à quel moment elle peut vous laisser avec lui.

— On n’ira pas le voir, lança Levi.

  
  


Nico tourna la tête vers son compagnon, surpris de sa réaction. Levi semblait soulagé, presque joyeux de la nouvelle.

— Très bien… dit Bailey. Est ce que je peux faire autre chose pour vous ?

— Merci chef, répondit Nico, mais c’est bon pour nous. Bonne journée.   
  


Il tira Levi hors du bureau, laissant Miranda sans la moindre explication de la situation.

— Quelle bonne nouvelle, annonça Levi. J’espère qu’il ne se réveillera jamais.

  
  


Le coeur de Nico manqua un battement et regarda son compagnon.

— Quoi ? Demanda le plus jeune devant son air grave. Tu devrais sauter de joie, il n’a que ce qu’il mérite.

— Même si c’est le cas Levi, il n’y a pas à se réjouir du malheur des autres.

— Sérieusement ?

  
  


Ils s’arrêtèrent au niveau de la passerelle et un silence gênant s’installa entre eux.

— Nico, il a failli te tuer, il t’a battu pendant deux ans, pourquoi tu ne réagis pas plus ?

  
  


Il se pinça l’arrête du nez. Il ne savait pas pourquoi lui-même réagissait comme ça. Et il n’avait clairement pas envie d’en parler, de creuser le pourquoi du comment avec son petit ami.

— Laisse tomber Levi.

— Mais je…

— Laisse tomber, glaça Nico avant de tourner les talons.

  
  


* * *

  
  


La réanimation était devenue plus calme. Les patients atteint du virus étaient soit touchés par des symptômes gênants, comme de violentes quintes de toux, des vomissements et de la fièvre, soit dans des états graves et admis en soins intensifs.

Nico travaillait de nouveau dans le service avec Link, et ne pouvait s’empêcher de jeter des regards au niveau de la chambre où Max était hospitalisé. La chambre 31. Encore et toujours cette maudite chambre. La sienne et celle de Taryn.

Atticus avait remarqué le changement de comportement de Nico depuis le début de journée, et devenait de plus en plus nerveux au fur et à mesure qu’ils avançaient leur ronde en direction de la chambre de Max.

L’interne présenta le patient :

— Dr Max Ross, admis pour une défaillance multi-organes due au SRAS-20. Il est stable depuis hier soir mais il est toujours sous noradré à 15mL/h et sa tension ne monte pas haut…

— Vous avez contacté son père ?   
  


Tout le monde se tourna vers Nico, qui avait parlé sans réfléchir. Il sentit un poids tomber dans son estomac maintenant que tous les médecins de la pièce avaient le regard braqué sur lui.

— Alors ? Demanda Atticus à l’interne pour sauver la peau de son collègue.

— Euh non, on… On ne savait pas qui contacter, je vais l’ajouter à sa fiche, répondit l’interne, paniquée en tapotant sur sa tablette. Dr Kim ?

— Oui ?

— Euh je… Je ne sais pas si c’est une erreur mais euh… Je suis sur son dossier et vous êtes la personne de confiance et celle à contacter en cas d’urgence…

  
  


Le sang de Nico se glaça.

— Montrez moi ça ?!

  
  


L’interne lui tendit la tablette et il put lire, de ses propres yeux, son nom et son prénom remplis dans l’onglet des proches a contacter. Son regard croisa celui de Link, aussi perdu que lui.

— Je m’occuperais de ça plus tard, dit-il à la jeune fille. On laisse la noradré à 15 tant que sa systolique ne remonte pas au dessus de 60, et on vérifie les derniers bilans pour voir si on le passe dès aujourd’hui sous dialyse.

  
  


En sortant de la chambre 31, qui était la dernière occupée du service, Atticus posa une main sur l’épaule de son collègue.

— Tout va bien ?

— Oui, je crois.

  
  


Avant que le silence ne s’installe, Atticus proposa :

— Viens on va se prendre un café.

* * *

Debout au niveau du poste des infirmières, Nico finissait de remplir les prescriptions des patients de l’étage de réanimation. Il finissait par celle de Max. Il pouvait faire le choix en tant que personne désignée pour prendre les décisions médicales d’arrêter les soins, de le débrancher en faisant croire que cela était son choix, mais il n’arrivait même pas à l’envisager, bien qu’il l’ait maltraité pendant deux ans.   
  


Son regard était braqué sur la chambre 31. Sur l’homme allongé dans ce lit d’hôpital, vulnérable comme il ne l’avait jamais été.   
  


Quand il avait quitté Max et que ce dernier avait du partir de l’hôpital du jour au lendemain, il ne s’était jamais posé la question de ce qu’il devenait. Il était juste soulagé de ne plus jamais le croiser. Il ne l’avait cependant jamais imaginé mourant. Sans plus se mentir, Nico accepta que le fait de voir son ancien compagnon en réanimation lui faisait un pincement au coeur.

Levi passa les portes battantes de la réanimation en tenue civile et s’approcha de Nico, le regard rivé sur la chambre 31. Il n’avait pas besoin de lui demander qui se trouvait dans cette chambre. Il sentait que son petit-ami avait été affecté par l’admission en réanimation de Max.

— Hey, salua-t-il Nico en arrivant à son niveau.

— Hey, lui répondit-il. J’ai presque fini, tu me laisses 15 minutes et on se retrouve dans le hall ?

— Bien sûr, dit le plus jeune en souriant.

  
  


Il sortit de la réanimation, une boule dans la gorge. La dernière fois qu’il avait passé ces portes, Taryn était décédée.

* * *

Le chemin du retour à l’appartement de Nico avait été silencieux. Ils n’avaient échangé aucun mot. Le plus âgé avait été froid et fermé. Levi détestait cet aspect de la personnalité de son petit ami, à se renfermer sur lui-même et à mettre son armure glaciale dès que quelque chose lui tournait dans la tête.   
  


Mais là, il s’agissait clairement de Max, et les nerfs de Levi étaient à vif. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Nico était si sensible à son hospitalisation. Il aurait du sauter de joie, être heureux que cet homme, cette pourriture, croupisse en réanimation. Il n’avait finalement que la monnaie de sa pièce, pour avoir blessé Nico, mais aussi pour s’en être pris à lui. Ce n’était que justice, non ?

  
  


Nico s’était dirigé vers la douche en rentrant, ne laissant pas le temps à son petit ami de dire quoi que ce soit. Il ferma la porte de la salle de bains, se déshabilla et fit couler l’eau chaude. Il passa sous le jet et laissa l’eau sous pression masser son crâne, lui rappelant des souvenirs douloureux, ceux de l’époque où la douche était son seul moment de réconfort.

  
  


Levi se tenait contre l’ilot central et fixait de nouveau un point dans le vide. Il se remettait tout juste de la mort de son amie, et Nico semblait ne plus en tenir compte. Désormais, il le savait, il avait Max en tête.

— Levi ?

  
Il sortit de ses pensées en voyant Nico avancer vers lui, habillé d’un tee-shirt noir et de son bas de pyjama. Ses cheveux encore mouillés goutaient sur ses épaules. Le plus âgé croisa le regard embué de larmes de son compagnon et s’approcha de lui, le prenant dans ses bras.   
  


Levi voulait fondre en larmes, parce qu’il voulait parler, parce qu’il avait besoin de parler de ses sentiments, mais que Nico n’était pas le genre de personne à aimer cela. C’était même l’opposé, et ne voulait pas risquer de le perdre de nouveau en voulant entamer une discussion.   
  


Il n’avait cependant plus Taryn pour exprimer ses doutes et ses angoisses, ce qui lui serra encore un peu plus le coeur, et agrippa avec un peu plus de poigne le tee-shirt de Nico.   
  


Ce dernier sembla comprendre, puisqu’il le repoussa doucement et, tenant toujours une de ses mains dans les siennes, se baissa pour ouvrir un placard de l’îlot central, puis en sortit une bouteille de whisky. En voyant la bouteille d’alcool, Levi éclata de rire, se souvenant de la soirée passée dans la chambre de garde au début de l’épidémie. Nico lui rendit son plus beau sourire.

Et tant pis s’il leur fallait passer par ce breuvage ambré.

  
  


Assis face à face dans le canapé, Nico et Levi étaient à leur 4ème verre et riaient joyeusement en parlant d’une série médicale où les erreurs de diagnostic étaient aberrantes. Mais d’un seul coup, Nico cessa de rire et son regard se perdit dans le vide. Il fallut quelques secondes à son compagnon pour arrêter de glousser, et son regard se posa sur lui.

— Je suis la personne à contacter en cas d’urgence pour Max.   
  


Levi sentit son sang se glacer. Il resta bouche bée devant les paroles de son petit-ami, avant que ce dernier ne continue, la voix cassée :

— Il est revenu et tout semble s’écrouler.   
  


Il plongea son regard dans celui de Levi, et presque dans un murmure, lui dit :

— Il a encore son emprise sur moi.

  
  


Ses paroles déclenchèrent un violent frisson chez le résident. Puis son coeur se serra voyant Nico lutter contre ce qu’il ressentait, se prenant la tête dans les mains et se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

Levi ne savait pas comment réagir, mais ne pouvait définitivement pas rester sans rien faire. Il se jeta presque sur Nico, se débattant quelques instants avec ses mains qui cachaient son visage et le prit dans les siennes. Il ancra son regard dans le sien, puis les mots semblèrent s’écouler naturellement de sa bouche :

— Tu es la personne qui déteste le plus parler de ses sentiments, mais tu es aussi celle qui garde le plus d’émotions Nico.

  
  


Le plus âgé esquissa un sourire triste.

— Je ne t’en veux pas pour ça, parce qu’un jour, son emprise disparaitra. Ca pendra le temps qu’il faudra, mais je serais là tous les jours. Je préfère que tu me le dises chaque minute, chaque seconde plutôt que tu me le caches et que ça crée des tensions entre nous. Nico, je t’aime, je t’aime plus que tout. Je t’en supplie, ne t’en veux plus jamais pour ressentir quelque chose.

  
  


Nico craqua pour la première fois devant Levi. Il s’agrippa à lui, laissant couler toutes les larmes de son corps, tandis que Levi le prit dans ses bras fermement, passant sa main dans ses cheveux et lui disant qu’il l’aimait de nombreuses fois.   
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour ce chapitre !  
> Les suivants mettront en scène les autres personnages, mais aussi le dénouement de l'histoire entre Max et Nico.  
> J'attends vos petits commentaires :3  
> A bientôt pour le prochain !
> 
> (Et coucou à toi l'interne du service qui m'avait parlé de ma fanfic sans savoir que c'est moi qui l'écrivais xD)


	16. Trois mois plus tard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trois mois plus tard. Le mot final à cette épidémie. La fin de la fanfiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !  
> Nous y voilà, la fin de cette fanfiction. J'ai du mal à y croire, mais elle est là. Après 70 pages d'écriture, je vous présente le dernier chapitre de Contagion.

**Contagion**

**Chapitre 16 : Trois mois plus tard**

Trois mois plus tard, la réanimation du Grey+Sloan s’était considérablement vidée, et peu de patients encore atteints du SRAS-20 y demeuraient encore hospitalisés.

La visite de ce matin-là était dirigée par le Dr Kim et ses résidents assignés aux soins intensifs. Les rondes étaient bien moins longues qu’au moment du pic de l’épidémie, étant donné la population diminuée de malades et des traitements lourds qui étaient nécessaires pour les maintenir.

Nico entra avec les résidents dans la dernière chambre de la visite. Il fit signe à Casey de faire la présentation.

— Max Ross, admis il y a trois mois pour une infection au SRAS-20, il sort aujourd’hui, après de nombreux épisodes de rechutes. On ne note rien de particulier à l’examen clinique et sa biologie est stable.

— Merci Dr Parker, dit Nico avant de se tourner vers son patient. Mr Ross, vous allez pouvoir sortir aujourd’hui du service, accompagnés par ces messieurs.  
  
  
Nico désigna du menton les deux agents de police qui se trouvaient devant la porte d’entrée de la chambre. Il vit de la colère dans le regard de Max, qui, au moment où les médecins sortaient de la chambre, interpella Nico.

— Vraiment Nico ?

  
Ce dernier sourit aux paroles de son ancien compagnon avant de se retourner vers lui.

— Tu pensais vraiment que ce que tu avais fait, à moi, à Levi, allait rester impuni ?

— Je pensais surtout que tu étais passé à autre chose, comme tu l’avais dit haut et fort.

— C’est le cas. Mais ce que tu as fait est impardonnable, et c’est pour ça que tu perdras au minimum ta licence d’exercer la médecine.

— Je t’assure que si je perds ma licence je…

— Tu ne feras rien. Du moins tu n’as pas intérêt à essayer de faire la moindre chose, parce que si tu tente quoique ce soit, je te détruis. Est-ce suffisamment clair pour toi ?   
  
  
Max rit.

— D’où tu tires toute cette assurance ? Du petit Schmitt ?   
  


Nico laissa échapper un petit rire, parce qu’il avait en effet prit cette force de Levi. Et avant de tourner les talons pour sortir de la chambre, il glissa ces derniers mots à son ancien compagnon :

— Adieu Max.

_Levi ne savait plus comment réagir face à la détresse de Nico. Au fond de lui, il sentait qu’il se battait aussi fort qu’il le pouvait pour définitivement éjecter Max de ses pensées, de sa vie. Mais ce soir-là, devant les pleurs de son compagnon, habituellement si fort et sûr de lui, le résident prit son courage à deux mains._

_— Demain je vais voir Bailey.   
  
  
_ _Nico releva la tête, surpris des paroles de son petit-ami._

_— Pourquoi ? Ça ne sert plus à rien Levi._

_— Parce qu’il y a toujours une chance qu’il se tire d’affaire. Et si ce n’est pas le SRAS, ce sera nous qui allons le punir. Un type pareil ne devrait pas être médecin. Crois-moi, je saute encore de joie quand je l’imagine en réa. Parce qu’il souffre autant que tu as souffert, autant que T… Taryn a souffert. Mais ce n’est pas assez.   
  
_

_Nico laissa s’échapper un soupir devant le discours de son compagnon. Sa capacité à absorber la douleur des autres, telle une éponge, ne cessait de le surprendre._

_Mais il sentit que c’était_ le _moment._ Ce _moment. Celui où il reprenait le contrôle de sa vie._

_— Nous irons ensemble voir Bailey demain Levi._

* * *

— OWEN HUNT !!!!

  
Le roux, tenant dans ses bras Léo, se tourna vers la douce voix de Jo qui venait du salon. Elle était au sol et furieuse. Sous son pied gauche, reposait le jouet responsable de sa chute, étalé, comme tous ceux du petit garçon. Allison, elle, riait aux éclats devant la scène, depuis sa chaise haute dans la salle à manger.

— Désolé, j’allais ranger, vraiment.   
  


Jo se redressa en grognant, provoquant un petit rire à Owen, qu’il ne tarda pas à regretter.

— Si tu te marres encore une fois, commença Jo en saisissant le jouet responsable de la chute dans sa main, je te le colles tu sais où, c’est clair ?   
  


Owen n’eut pas la chance de répliquer quoique ce soit, car la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit. Il s’empressa d’y répondre pour ne pas affronter la Jo en furie à la suite de sa chute. Elle avait déjà accepté beaucoup en le laissant s’installer avec ses enfants chez elle le temps qu’il se sépare en bonne et due forme de Teddy, et la dernière chose qu’il souhaitait, c’était de la contrarier et de se faire jeter dehors.   


— Allo, Meredith ?   
  


Jo releva la tête à l’évocation du nom de son amie. Quelque chose venait d’arriver, elle en avait le sentiment au plus profond de son être.

_Depuis qu’Owen avait déposé son sac chez Jo, ce dernier n’avait cessé de se sentir mieux. Certes, il n’avait plus de vie amoureuse et son coeur était brisé, mais il avait trouvé une amie. Leurs récentes ruptures les avaient touchés à tel point qu’ils ne pouvaient plus croire en l’amour. Alors, ils avaient décidé de croire en leur amitié.   
  
_ _Jo avait volontiers accepté d’accueillir les enfants d’Owen chez elle, enjouée par leurs rires et la présence qu’ils apportaient. Elle avait aussi vu Owen se battre, pour avoir la garde exclusive de ses enfants, ne voulant plus que Teddy fasse partie de leur vie, au vu du mal qu’elle faisait à ses proches. Alors il avait engagé le meilleur avocat de la ville, et passait ses soirées sur la table de la cuisine du loft, les papiers des procédures à suivre étalés sur le plan de travail.  
  
_

_  
Un soir, Owen était rentré au loft, la mine désemparée. Jo lui avait alors demandé ce qu’il s’était passé._

_— Mon avocat m’a demandé de donner le nom d’une personne à contacter en cas d’urgence pour Léo et Alison.   
  
_

_Un silence s’était alors abattu dans la pièce, avant que le roux ne s’assoit aux côtés de Jo dans le canapé, continuant :_

_— Je ne sais même pas qui mettre comme personne. Je ne sais même pas qui accepterait de l’être.   
  
_

_Et après quelques secondes seulement, Jo prit la parole._

_— Mets mon numéro. Je serais ta personne.  
  
  
_

* * *

Le laboratoire de recherche que Meredith occupait depuis plusieurs mois, jour et nuit, était rempli des médecins en qui elle avait le plus confiance, attendant tous de connaitre la raison pour laquelle elle les avait convoqués. Quand Link et Nico passèrent la porte, leurs regards se posèrent instinctivement sur leur moitié. Levi avait des cernes sous les yeux et semblait à deux doigts de tomber de fatigue, alors son compagnon s’approcha de lui et passa son bras autour de ses épaules, laissant son dos s’appuyer contre son torse. L’autre chirurgien déposa un baiser sur la joue d’Amélia, puis sur le front de leur enfant, Derek, né deux mois plus tôt.   
  
Le Dr Grey se racla la gorge et toutes les personnes présentes se turent.

— Avec Jo, commença Meredith, nous travaillons sur le SRAS-20 depuis qu’il est apparu, cherchant un moyen de le combattre. Et il se trouve que cette nuit, le test que nous avons lancé sur le virus s’est révélé positif.

— C’est fabuleux !!!! S’exclama Jo en se jetant dans les bras de son amie.   
  


Tous les médecins se regardèrent, essayant de comprendre la situation, avant que les deux chirurgiennes, devant leurs regards perdus, ne sourirent, avant que la plus âgée n’annonce :

— Nous avons un vaccin.

_Le jour où Amélia était arrivée à l’hôpital pour accoucher, l’entrée qu’elle avait faite avait été pour le moins originale._

_Tout d’abord, il avait semblé que d’arriver dans le plus grand des calmes aux urgences avait été rayé de la liste quand elle avait frappé contre la vitre de l’observatoire où Link opérait avec Nico. Le père de l’enfant avait alors levé les yeux et souri derrière son masque en voyant la femme qu’il aimait assister à une de ses interventions alors qu’elle était enceinte jusqu’au cou. Mais Amélia avait activé l’interphone et demandé devant tout le bloc :_

_— Dis moi Link, tu en as pour combien de temps encore ?   
  
  
_ _Le regard de ce dernier avait alors croisé celui de Nico, et froncèrent les sourcils avant de relever les yeux vers la neurochirurgienne._

_— Euh, pas très longtemps je pense, Nico pourrait finir seul, pourquoi ?_

_— Parce que ma poche des eaux s’est rompue il y a une bonne demi-heure et je t’avoue que je n’ai plus envie d’attendre que tu finisses d’opérer ton fémur.  
  
  
_ _Un silence s’était abattu et Nico avait ri doucement devant la réaction de Link, qui était bouche bée par l’annonce de sa compagne._

_— Cours, lui dit-il, je finis._

_Et Atticus avait couru comme jamais, jetant sa casque et ses gants de manière approximative dans la poubelle, trébuchant par trois fois, sans jamais se retrouver face contre terre cependant. Il avait rejoint Amélia qui s’était dirigée vers la maternité d’un pas tranquille, cela même si son visage crispé en disait long sur l’air calme qu’elle tentait de se donner._

_Puis Derek était né._

* * *

Levi sortit du laboratoire, épuisé. Il s’appuya contre le mur et glissa le long de ce dernier. La nouvelle annoncée par Meredith était fracassante. Elle signait le début d’une nouvelle ère, d’un nouvel espoir. Pourtant, il ne pouvait cesser d’imaginer la réaction qu’aurait eu Taryn à ce moment précis. Elle aurait été fière de la personne qu’elle aimait, et aurait surement pleuré de joie aussi.

Elle lui manquait, tous les jours un peu plus. Pourtant, avec ce test passé haut la main par les recherches de Grey et de Jo, il se disait que sa mort n’avait pas été vaine. Cela lui réchauffait un peu le coeur.

Quelqu’un s’assit à ses côtés, interrompant le fil de ses pensées. Sans même regarder, il savait qu’il s’agissait de Nico. Son odeur, la chaleur de son bras contre le sien, sa présence, tout simplement.

Il déposa sa tête, qui lui semblait peser une tonne, sur l’épaule de son petit ami. Ce dernier passa son bras autour de lui et plaça sa main sur sa hanche, le tenant fermement. Il savait que Levi gambergeait, qu’il pensait à Helm. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour cela, et au contraire même, il était si fier d’aimer un homme si impliqué dans ses relations, si aimant, si humain.

_Au fil du temps, Levi avait fait son deuil de sa meilleure amie, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de repenser à elle dans certaines circonstances, comme lorsqu’il était surchargé de recherches à faire, et qu’elle avait toujours eu les mots pour le motiver et l’encourager._

_Alors Nico avait décidé de faire en sorte que de ces moments ressortent de la joie._

_Un soir, alors que le travail demandé par ses recherches était clairement trop important, Levi s’écroula d’un seul coup sur le canapé, et son petit ami sursauta par le bruit produit. Il s’approcha du résident et se baissa pour mettre sa tête au niveau de celle de Levi, appuyée contre le coussin du canapé._

_— Ta joue ressemble à un vieux beignet quand ta tête est comme ça.   
  
  
_ _Les yeux de Levi s’ouvrirent d’un seul coup. Il resta choqué des paroles de son petit ami, mais ne réussit pas à contenir son rire pour autant._

_— C’est vraiment dans les moments comme ça que Taryn me manque, elle avait les mots, ELLE. Lança-t-il dans un rire peu dissimulé._

_— Et qu’est ce qu’aurait dit Taryn ? Demanda Nico._

_— Elle aurait surement ajouté que mon beignet de joue aurait passé trop de temps au soleil.   
  
  
_ _Ils se mirent à rire de plus belle._

_Levi n’oublierait jamais Helm. Parfois, repenser à elle en riant lui semblait plus vivable et lui mettait du baume au coeur. Il avait eu une chance incroyable de connaitre cette femme._

* * *

Pendant tout le trajet jusqu’à l’appartement, Levi avait trouvé son petit ami nerveux. Mais le hic était que Nico n’était jamais nerveux. Il avait un sang froid incroyable, et même avec les efforts qu’il faisait depuis des mois pour partager ses sentiments à son petit ami, l’anxiété n’avait jamais fait partie de ceux-là.

Une fois rentrés dans le logement, le plus jeune était bien déterminé à savoir ce qui rendait son compagnon dans un tel état.

Il avança, enleva sa veste et la jeta sur le canapé, puis, n’entendant pas les pas de Nico le suivre, il se retourna. L’asiatique était resté planté dans l’entrée de l’appartement et ne bougeait plus.

— Nico ?   
  
  
Il releva les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et s’approcha de Levi. Arrivé à son niveau, il prit ses mains dans les siennes, et plongea son regard dans le sien :

— Levi… Je ne sais pas trop comment faire ça.   
  
  
Levi haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où Nico voulait en venir, mais son coeur rata un battement quand il vit son petit ami rougir. Il y avait définitivement anguille sous roche.

— Tu es l’homme le plus formidable que j’ai rencontré. Tu as toujours été là, même dans les moments les plus durs. Quand j’étais malade, quand Max est revenu dans ma vie. Tout ça alors que toi aussi tu vivais des évènements que je ne souhaite à personne dans ce monde. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour être toi, mais je n’ai jamais été aussi heureux, de toute ma vie.

— Nico…   
  
  
Levi avait un grand sourire et les larmes aux yeux en entendant le discours de son petit ami. Ce dernier sortit de sa veste une pochette de la taille d’une enveloppe, et la tendit à Levi.

— Ouvre, enfin, si tu veux.  
  
  
Le plus jeune ne posa pas plus de questions, et une larme roula sur sa joue en voyant deux billets d’avion pour la Corée du Sud.

Le souvenir de la soirée passée seul dans cet appartement alors que Nico était hospitalisé lui revint en mémoire. Il se souvint de l’ordinateur qu’il avait ouvert, découvrant que son petit ami avait toujours voulu partager une partie de sa vie avec lui. Un grand sourire s’étala sur son visage et la joie consuma son être, voyant Nico aussi rayonnant que lui. Il l’embrassa, plus heureux que jamais.

_Levi avait tenté une fois de parler coréen avec Nico. Il avait passé une bonne heure à chercher, vérifier la phrase pour tenter de prononcer « je t’aime » dans la langue natale de son petit-ami. Finalement, avec de l’acharnement et quelques vidéos sur Internet, il avait réussi a trouver la phrase. Mais sérieusement, quelle langue était si compliquée au niveau de la prononciation ? Avant de se lancer dans une théorie du complot dans laquelle la langue coréenne avait été créé dans le but de le séparer de Nico, Levi entendit son petit ami rentrer dans l’appartement, son téléphone plaqué contre son oreille._

_Il parlait une langue qui n’était visiblement pas l’anglais, et comprit alors qu’il s’agissait du coréen. Entendre son petit ami parler une autre langue fit fondre d’admiration Levi, si bien que lorsque Nico raccrocha, il n’arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de lui._

_— J’ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Demanda le chirurgien._

_— Saranghaeyo.   
  
  
_ _La mâchoire de Nico tomba, et Levi remarqua même qu’il s’était mis à rougir. Il se mit à paniquer._

 _— Dis moi que j’ai pas dit un truc qui voulait dire totalement l’opposé de ce que j’imaginais, dit Levi.  
  
  
_ _Son petit ami ne répondit pas, mais un sourire s’afficha sur son visage et rejoint Levi sur le canapé, l’embrassant avec passion._

_— Je t’aime aussi Levi Schmitt._

* * *

Nico sortit de sa chambre le lendemain matin et attrapa son téléphone, resté sur l’ilot central de la cuisine la veille. Plusieurs messages de Link étaient affichés sur l’écran.

_21h - Link : Alors ? Il a dit oui pour la Corée ???_

_22h30 - Link : Nico, dis moi que c’est une réponse positive._

_22h40 - Link : Ah. Tu dois être occupé avec Schmitt._

_22h41 - Link : Non mais sérieux, dis moi qu’il t’accompagne._

Il rit à la lecture de ses messages et appela directement son meilleur ami.

— _Nico ! Alors ?! Qu’est ce qu’il a répondu ?  
  
_

Nico sourit, appuyé sur l’ilot, une vue imprenable sur le lit dans lequel Levi dormait encore profondément, visible depuis la cuisine.

— On va voyager ensemble. Il a dit oui pour qu’on vive de nouvelles choses tous les deux.

— _T’es heureux hein ?_

L’asiatique rit doucement. Il ouvrit la poche de sa veste, restée sur la chaise, et en sortit un écrin noir, en velours, qu’il ouvrit. L’anneau doré à l’intérieur brillait à la lumière du soleil levant qui filtrait par les fenêtres.

— Très. Ce voyage va être inoubliable.

**FIN  
  
  
  
  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, nous y sommes.  
> Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, pour votre soutien pendant quasiment trois mois sur ce travail.  
> J'espère surtout que la fanfiction vous a plu, laissez moi un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :3
> 
> Une autre fanfiction de Schmico est en cours d'écriture, elle paraitra sous peu :)


End file.
